


Unplanned Blessings

by dragon_swan99



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Dark Magic, Discussion of Abortion, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen, Impersonation, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lies, Magic, Magic Cock, Male-Female Friendship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Sneaking Around, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 52,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_swan99/pseuds/dragon_swan99
Summary: AU:Emma and Regina were sleeping together in secret ever since a week or so after she came to town.Long story short,EQ got our Swan pregnant and decided she wanted nothing to do with either the mama or the baby.That would be where our favorite dragon,Maleficent comes in and makes it all better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

~Prologue

Emma took several deep breaths to calm herself,but it just didn't work.She was too nervous,these past few weeks had been Hell for the blonde.Nobody besides Ruby and Rumpel--he knew everything,it seemed--knew this,but she and Regina had been sleeping together since about a week or so after she first came to town when Henry was ten and tracked her down in Boston.

Anyways,she started feeling...off after she finally let Regina try a magic trick she had been begging to use on her for years,stupid magic cock.If she didn't hate dick before--she did,so fucking much--she definitely did now,nasty things never really did it for her.With Neal,she felt like she...owed him in a way and that was how she wound up having a sexual relationship with him.Before and after that,strictly female.But Regina had been so excited,she begged so much.She knew what she was doing,yada yada.And so,Emma gave in and let her try it.That was the first of two big mistakes,the second being not making sure she used a rubber.

Because of the potion Regina took back in the forest,she was barren.Turns out,whole different story when she grew an extra appendage.Emma acted like nothing was different,going about her days the same as usual for the first week after their little rump in the sheets.But then,things got weird--luckily,Regina was shoved too far up Robin Hood's ass to realize--and she started calling into work because all she wanted to do was sleep and through up nearly every morning and evenning.Naturally,this triggered memories back to when she had morning sickness with Henry and she asked Ruby to discreetly get her a few pregnancy tests and bring them to her.

Five postive cheap tests,four expensive brand tests,and a trip to the doctor later she finally accepted the fact that she was pregnant.Holy crap,how was she supposed to explain that one?Oh,hey,mom,dad,kiddo,I've been fucking the Mayor behind your backs for years and now I'm pregnant with her baby!Dear gods,her life was so messed up.

"Emma?Emma?Ms.Swan!"

Regina tried to get her attention several times,finally losing patience and the yell of her last name brought the Sherriff back to reality.She bit her lip nervously,not sure how the Mayor was going to react.

Emma had been shocked and more than a little scared when she found out almost seven weeks ago,but she calmed down and realized just how happy she was with the news of being a mom again when she heard the heart beat of her unborn child.The only questions left now were,did Regina want the baby too and what did that make the two of them if she did?

"We need to talk,now."

"Sherriff,I know you hate doing paperwork,but did you really see fit to come to my home and whine--"

"Gina,really,we need to talk.It's important and I can't put this off any longer than I have,I shouldn't have waited until now.I know,you probably have plans-"

"Hardly,I haven't exactly had an active social life since Robin left with his wife."

Regina cut her off bitterly,her tone making Emma even more nervous than she was.She didn't know who Marian was when she brought her back and she had apologized more than enough times,the brunette was being over dramatic and everyone was sick of her moping and bitching.

"Fuck it,you're obviously not going to stop pouting long enough for me to sit down and have a serious conversation.So,I'm just going to come out and say it.I'm pregnant and it is your baby!"

Emma exploded,her hormones already acting up a bit.The doctor warned her due to the magic involved in her pregnancy,everything would be sped up at least a little.The symptoms would be double that of a normal pregnancy,that news she could have done without.But the knowledge that she would soon get an ultrasound picture of her baby and that he or she was healthy so far was good enough to push past the rest,to her anyways.

Regina stared in shock,opening her mouth and closing it several times before finally speaking.Though after the words left her mouth,Emma really wished she had just stayed silent.

"And you're telling me because?Ms.Swan,I know you are used to coming to me with all your problems and you expect me to solve them all,but I really can't help here.I'm sorry you screw around so much,perhaps you should've told whoever you let between your legs to use a condom.This is really none of my concern,"

Emma stared at her in disbelief,the words hurting worse than any insult she ever threw at the younger woman.Did Regina really think so lowly of her?She had only been with the Mayor sexually since they started their thing almost four whole years ago and before her,she hadn't been with anyone in almost ten years.After Neal,she couldn't really trust anyone else enough to be involved with them intimately.But the Queen had been different and she cursed herself for ever letting the woman in.

Regina started to shut the door in her face,like she had gotten into the habbit of doing lately.But Emma stuck her foot in the door,holding it open long enough to say.

"I don't know what this little fantasy of me fucking around is you've gotten stuck in your head,but this is your baby and I know it is.And it does very much concern you,so put a pause on your temper tantrum long enough to talk this out with me and let me know where you stand on everything."

The Mayor took in her words,furrowing her brows.

"H-how could it be mine?"

"Oh,your little magic trick all those weeks ago you just begged me to try,it apparently came with very active magic sperm and now I have a magic baby growing inside me."

Regina paced on the porch,Emma stepped back to give her space.Lovely,they were talking about a baby they were having together and her majesty still refused to let her into the house.She was actually surprised she was allowed to stand on the front steps,Madame Drama Queen having a tendency to throw fire balls at her these days when seen on her property.

It was okay that she was fucking the hoodlum while fucking her on the side,but she was a terrible person for saving the life of an innocent.What bullshit.And now,she was pregnant with the whiny devil's child.

"Adoption is an option,but then we would owe the town's people an explanation as to who got their Sherriff in trouble.I think abortion is the best way to go he--"

"Excuse me?I'm keeping this baby,period.There is nothing I regret more than giving Henry up,but I didn't have a choice then and I am happy to see it all worked out.This is my child,I have a stable job now,and I can support it.You have a choice,either be a part of this baby's life and be a supportive parent.Or stay the fuck away from both of us,simple as that.Yes,people will know what happened between us.But I'm okay with that,I've always had at least some feelings for you and it would be the best thing in the world if we worked something out for this kid.I get it,it's scary an--"

"Well,good for you,Ms.Swan.But I don't want another child,Henry is my son and all I need as far as that goes.If you tell anyone this child belongs to me and it gets back to me,I will deny it until my last breath.I do not want another baby and I certainly don't want one with you,what we had was purely sexual and only when I had no better option.Whatever fantasy you had of me and you being a couple in love and raising a family together or whatever,drop it.Robin is my soul mate and because of you,he is gone and I will never have him back.I can barely look at you now and you think I wanted to raise a baby with you,not going to happen,Sherriff.You already messed up my happy ending,now you want to destroy it completely with this mistake!"

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble,but there are options for you to fix it.If you don't chose to do them and you keep the little bastard,that's on you and don't waste your time building up this idea that I will have some change of heart and decide to help you.You are on your own,Ms.Swan.From now on,our relationship is strictly professional.If it doesn't involve your job,don't bother me with it.I will sign away my rights as soon as the child is born."

And with those last hurtful words,Regina nudged Emma's foot out of the way and slammed the door in her face.She expected a bad reaction,but that was worse than she could have ever imagined.

And like always,her stomach distracted her from her problems.She blushed when it growled loudly,her hand flew too the just barely formed buldge and a weak smile tugged at her lips.Guess the next stop was Grannies,her baby did need to be fed if she planned on keeping it.To hell with Regina,she could do this just fine all on her own...she hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU:Emma and Regina were sleeping together in secret ever since a week or so after she came to town.Long story short,EQ got our Swan pregnant and decided she wanted nothing to do with either the mama or the baby.That would be where our favorite dragon,Maleficent comes in and makes it all better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

~Chapter 1

Emma walked into the Diner,not even bothering to look around as her feet automatically led her to the booth closest to the door.She sat down and jumped when she heard a throat clearing,looking up from her menu to see Maleficent across from her and Lily on her right staring at her.

"Well,hello,Sherriff.Didn't expect to see you this time a day,word has it you've been holing yourself away in that apartment."

Emma calmed down from her mini heart attack when she heard the eldest dragon's voice,it always had a way of soothing her.She never raised it,even when she was angry and it had a sort of rumble to it.She flushed,nodding.

"Yeah,I've been a bit sick lately.If I hadn't have had to leave and talk to Regina,I would've just stayed home today too.But I'm already out,so I figured I'd stop by Granny's real quick before hiding away again."

Lily snorted.

"And you thought you'd chat the dragons up on the pit stop?"

Her tone was teasing,Emma wasn't used to this side of her but she liked it.Playing along,she nodded.

"But of course!I thought maybe you two would transform and spit some fire at the Charming pair of idiots for a lunch time show!"

Lily shook her head,Maleficent rolled her eyes with a soft smile.

"Well,it would certainly make an interesting first play for your unborn child to see,me burning their grandparents to crisps."

The older blonde commented and the color drained from Emma's face,she stared at her wide-eyed and started to panic a little.Seeing how upset the Sherriff was,Lily placed a hand on her arm and Maleficent frowned.

"I'm sorry,did I say something wrong?I was just teasing,dear..."

Emma shook her head.

"No,it's not what you said.I just had a moment of panic,I haven't told anyone but the other parent ,my doctor,and my closest friend about the baby yet."

The words were mumbled quietly,but the dragons heard it and nodded.

"Ah,sorry about that.I just smelled it,Lily's senses aren't as heightened as mine or she probably would have opened her mouth first.I didn't mean to upset you,I wasn't even thinking that you wouldn't have told anyone."

Maleficent apologized sincerely,Emma smiled softly and shrugged.

"Nah,it's fine.Don't worry about it,really.It's not so much that I mind people knowing as I'm scared to let too many people find out,the first person I opened up and told after I found out with my friend a few weeks ago reacted horribly.So badly,I couldn't even have imagined it would be that terrible."

She explained,Maleficent nodded and the pair of dragons frowned.

"So,the baby Mama's being a dick about it?"

Lily said,shocking Maleficent.Not the words themselves,but the specificly added "Baby Mama"part.So,the rumors were true.The Sherriff preferred female company,good to know.

"Oh,that would be a nice way of putting it,"

Emma laughed bitterly,Lily and Maleficent's frowns deepened.She told them everything,word for word what Regina had said.

"I know we didn't plan this and that our relationship was just sex,but that doesn't stop it from hurting.She basically told me I would be better off killing my kid and if I didn't,to go fuck myself and keep it away from her."

Maleficent sneered disgusted,reaching across the table to hold her hands.

"People like that make me sick,that's how Lily's father was.He wanted me until he found out it was a packaged deal and then he took off,haven't seen the bastard since.Listen to me and listen clearly,you can do this without that skank.And you are never going to be alone,you have us.Lily mostly just to corrupt the poor thing,but better a bad influence than no influence at all.Anytime you get sick,start feeling overwhelmed--Hell,just be crying over something silly,call me and I'll be there to talk and hold you through all of it."

Emma looked at her surprised,tilting her head.

"Why?"

"Because I remember how hard being pregnant and alone was--Cruella and Ursula were there,but those two half-wits are the biggest couple of useless fucks you would ever meet.So,they don't count--and I don't want you to have to experience that.Besides,I like the excuse to spend time with you now that you don't stink of Regina's sorry ass."

Lily snickered,her mom had a crush on Emma for the past year and a half they'd been living in Storybrooke.Longer than that,if you counted the time she had to think on the blonde Sherriff while she was nothing but ashes after her old friend slayed her.

Emma blushed and snickered a little.

"She did kind of mark me like a dog,didn't she?"

Maleficent and Lily nodded,Ruby always teased her about how much she stank of the Mayor.

"I can't count the times I choked up on perfume,those god awful apples she loves so damn much,and the smell of sex.Honestly,I've been with her majesty before.I think a cheap toy does a better job,certainly causes less trouble once the deed is done."

Emma nodded,snorting.

"Yeah.For someone so sexually active,you'd think she would be better at it.Madame Mayor,you have heard of an orgasm,right?Or perhaps you're familiar with the term g-spot?Try hitting it once on a while!"

Maleficent cackled,nodding.

"Oh,and let's not forget the oral,I hope she's gotten better over the years.I've had a virgin do a better job on their first few goes at it than her in months,"

Emma shook her head,snorting.

"Nope,still terrible."

Lily cut in,looking confused.

"If she was so bad,why did you two keep sleeping with her?"

"We loved her,"

They answered at the same time,shrugging.

"But then I realized what a horrible woman she was and I broke away before she could pull me any deeper into her bull shit,"

Maleficent added,Emma nodded.

"I know she threw me out,but I was pretty close to letting go on my own.The whole using me while her boyfriend was off playing in the woods was getting old real quick,I'm a woman not a whole specifically made for you to use whenever you're bored of your other toys,Queenie!"

Lily patted her back,Maleficent nodded and gave her hands a squeeze.

"You're too good for her,don't even waste time being upset.Everything happens for a reason and if you ever get too angry and you can't move past it,remind yourself she gave you the greatest gifts:a baby and a free ticket for her to get the Hell out of your life for good!"

Emma grinned,nodding and rubbing her still mostly flat stomach.

"Yeah,you got a point.Who needs her?Now,the hard part.Telling my parents..."

Both Lily and Maleficent cringed with her,that reaction might actually top Regina's.

~⚘~

Maleficent knew first hand experience some of the terrible things the Charmings had done to pregnant women and their babies when things didn't go their way,so she went with Emma to tell them the news.

Hopefully,David and Snow would be understanding and supportive of their daughter.But the dragon tended to be a realist,so she was prepared for the worst right off and wrapped a protective arm around Emma's shoulders as she knocked on the door.

Neal had apparently learned how to work a door knob,they learned this when he ran and opened the front door for them.

"Ma!"

He jumped for his big sister to pick him up and looked at Maleficent curiously who conjured up a toy truck,handing it to the boy as Emma scooped the boy up and held him on a hip.

"Twuck!"

"Yes,that's a truck.Thank Mal for it,"

Emma cooed,actually cooed.Maleficent smiled and waved while making faces at Neal,egged on as he laughed and clapped his hands.

"Tank yow,Maw!"

His giggles were cut off when Snow called,running into the room.

"Neal,who's at the do--Oh,Emma!And...you."

The woman smiled politely at Maleficent,taking in how close she and Emma currently looked and how the dragon was interacting with the two.She'd never seen her daughter be so happy to hold Neal or to play with him,so she put aside her feelings towards the older blonde and tried to be civil.

David on the other hand,not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you should all know by now,I hate slow burn and so I used this chapter to get a start on Mal/Emma.Anyways,hope you enjoyed the chapter.Maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?~Dragon_Swan99


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU:Emma and Regina were sleeping together in secret ever since a week or so after she came to town.Long story short,EQ got our Swan pregnant and decided she wanted nothing to do with either the mama or the baby.That would be where our favorite dragon,Maleficent comes in and makes it all better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

~Chapter 2

Since gaining their memories back after the curse,David had taken on the role of acting like,well,an ass.If something didn't fit the picture he had in mind,it was automatically bad and he let his mouth run before he heard anybody out and acted rationally.

"What in the Hell is she doing in our house?Come for our son?I'll slay you this time,dragon!"

Snow was surprisingly the one that spoke up,rolling her eyes and sighing.

"David,knock it off,she isn't doing anything.And that whole mess between us and her,our fault."

Emma and Maleficent looked at her shocked,she blushed.

"I've been going to Archie and talking through everything with him,since having Neal.I don't want to keep messing things up,he needs me to be kind,compassionate,and just generally a good person.A good person doesn't do what I did and then go blame the victim for it,"

Maleficent looked impressed,Emma bounced Neal and nodded her acceptance of what her mother said.Snow had been getting better here lately,she had to admit.There were still times she messed up and did things to upset people or threw a temper tantrum,but she was trying and the Sherriff would give her credit for it.

David frowned,looking like he didn't know what to do.Finally,he just sighed and rubbed his head.

"Fine,fine.I was overreacting to seeing the scaled devil in my home,"

He reluctantly admitted,taking a seat on the couch and crossing his arms.Clearly,that was all anybody was getting out of him.He kept a close eye on Maleficent and Neal,like he thought she was gonna snatch him up and take off into the night or something equally stupid.

Snow rolled her eyes at him,turning back to the blondes and smiling.

"I assume you came for a reason,Maleficent just doesn't strike me as the type to drop in for a chat with me."

"You're right,I'm not.Emma has something to tell you and if either one of you react in a way that upsets or stresses her out when she does,I will shift into that scary dragon bitch my daughter brags about so much and make you two my dinner."

Maleficent threatened very seriously,the cold look in her dark blue eyes making the Charming couple squirm and nod.They were too afraid to say anything,this was obviously very serious and they did not want to piss her off before it even begun.Wise choice.

Emma told them everything,setting Neal down to run off and play with his toys.Maleficent held her hand the whole time,giving it comforting squeezes.David groaned loudly at the end of it,gagging.

"Ugh,I'd have rather it been her's,"

He nodded to Maleficent.

"Than that witch!You just haaaad to get knocked up by your mother's ex-step-mother,didn't you?Thank gods we don't have Thanksgiving dinner,that would be the single most fucked up family gathering in all the history of family gatherings."

Maleficent snorted,Emma rolled her eyes and rubbed the very,very small bump she was growing.

"Did you get checked for...you know,diseases?"

Snow whispered the last part,like it was some bad word she was not allowed to say.Emma nodded without a moment of hesitance.

"I did,all tests for stds came back negative.I'm all clean and good and the baby is healthy so far,very strong heart beat."

Maleficent smiled at the last part,playing with Emma's fingers.

"And if it makes anybody feel better,Lily's giving our dear Regina a little present to let her know exactly how she feels about everything."

The smile turned to a mischievous smirk that Emma had seen on her old friend's face enough times to tell her it didn't mean any more good on her mother than it did when Lily did it,she looked torn between being scared and curious.

"What is she doing?"

"I'm sure you'll hear the scream all the way out here,Lily just finished the final touch ups about a minute ago.Sent me a message on this portable talking thingie,"

Maleficent held up an old-looking cell phone,showing Emma the text who patiently informed her the correct terms of things while she read.

"She set her apple tree on fire?"

"Yes,"

Emma looked at her and for a minute,she thought she may have really upset her when the Savior nearly fell over laughing.

"Oh,gods,she is going to be so pissed!Lily better have a good hiding spot!"

Maleficent sobered up long enough to add the in.

"No,dear,Regina better have a good hiding place if she ever lays a hand on my daughter,"

"Or my best friend,I'll go off.I get being upset,but at the end of the day it is still a tree and she knows magic to help fix it.This cannot seriously be the first time someone has set her beloved apple tree on fire,I myself have chopped it up and everything over the years."

Hearing Emma take up for her daughter brought a proud grin to the dragon's face,she moved just the slightest bit closer to the pregnant woman and held her tighter.This was her mate,she already had that much figured out.That child growing,she would raise it as her's.There was just no way she would be stupid enough to let this woman go now,she didn't understand how her old friend was.A child was the greatest gift,especially from such an amazing woman and Regina just threw it all away.Pathetic.

Emma didn't really see the look of pure adoration and much more possessive than a simple friendly and comforting hug coming from the older blonde,but her parents certainly did and they made sure to call her on it when the Sherriff excused herself to the bathroom.

"Let's just get to it,you have more than friendly intentions with Emma.All I am going to say is,don't hurt my princess.That damned queen done did enough damage,I don't need you to add onto that.It's not just her anymore,she comes with a baby.And that baby will come first,we all know it will.So,go on and admit your intentions now.If all you want is a quick rump in the sheets,go find an escort.If you're interested in a real,committed relationship and willing to treat that kid like your own,I'll back off and leave you to it without saying a word--I'll actually encourage it."

Charming spoke up,kind of surprising them both.It was no secret he wasn't a fan of Maleficent and the hatred was mutual,so nobody really expected to hear him offering to help her in any way for anything.

"What?I don't like her as a person,but even I have to admit I respect her.She works her ass off,the only better mother than her I've seen is you,and I'm really just in love with the idea of Regina fucking up and the dragon eating her or spitting a fireball at the brat."

Maleficent smirked.

"Oh,darling,I wouldn't be so merciful,it's adorable you thought so.She comes near Emma again or tries to do anything to that kid..."

She trailed off,the threat very clear.Maleficent didn't have to add anymore,they got the picture.She may have calmed down and played the calm,docile dragon to keep the peace in town while she and her daughter chose to continue living there,but the ruthless bitch with a taste for blood was still very much in there and very willing to come out to play.

Emma came back after hanging back a few minutes to eavesdrop,curling back into Maleficent's side.

"The baby is pressing on my bladder and I am blaming you,"

"Why is that?"

"Because I can,it sounds good.Go with it,woman."

"Fine,fine.You caught me,I silently communicated with the unborn child and convinced them to use your bladder as a bed.Simple as it may sound,I have set you up for weeks of non stop peeing mwahaha!"

Maleficent played along,cackling evilly at the end and rubbing over the barely visible baby bump.Emma purred under her attention,her parents chose to ignore that and went to chase Neal around when he got into the kitchen messing with everything.

~⚘~

After the visit to her parents place,Emma had calmed down significantly.That was the one thing that worried the Savior most,losing her parents.If they did abandon her over her baby and the choice to keep it,she would have been upset but gotten over it.But she was extremely thankful they accepted it,she really wanted her Mom and Dad to be in their life.Even if they were idiots.

"What do you think about icecream?"

Maleficent kept her arm around Emma as they walked around town,giving the pair some much needed fresh air.Dragons weren't meant to be cooped up and the Sherriff had been holed away,like a hermit for the past few weeks.This walk did them both some good.

"That sounds good to me,"

"I'm in the mood for one of those really big fudgy,banana splits..."

Emma mumbled,partly cravings and part of her want to share one of them with someone.She tried to get Regina to get one with her but the Mayor always refused anything that gave any ideas their situation was more than it was.How icecream turned fuck buddies into marriage,she had no idea but still.

"That sounds good,but messy."

Maleficent smiled,walking her to Ingrid's ice cream shop.Turns out,the woman didn't actually kill herself.But she did lose most of her powers,so she was now just a simple business owner and the dragon got a nice discount because of their friendship and the fact that the Snow Queen fucks her daughter on a regular basis.

Once they got inside,there wasn't much space to wrap her arm around Emma.So,she gently took her hand and looked to the younger woman to make sure it was okay.Seeing the hasty nod,she smiled and swung their intertwined hands back and forth as she made her way up to the front of the line.

"Banana split with extra fudge,whipped cream,and a cherry on top."

Maleficent ordered,Ingrid smiled and nodded before going to make it.Normally,she was quick and rushed through getting orders out.But she always took her time and made sure to put more effort into the dragon's,she was a good customer and it never hurt to butter the woman you were interested in's mother up from time to time.

"Here you go,"

Ingrid handed her one spoon with a wink,shooing the blondes off.Maleficent was not phased at all by this,Emma blushed and licked her lips when she saw the icecream.She'd never had one,it was just so huge and she never had anyone willing to share.

The large scoops of strawberry,chocolate,and vanilla icecream--double the size of a normal scoop--a thick layer of fudge swirled all around,a huge dollop of whipped cream all over the tops,and a cherry right on top with no stem.She was sure she could get diabetes just looking at it,but damn.Her mouth was watering,she squeaked when Maleficent held a spoonful up to her mouth.

"Open up,"

"You don't have to feed me,"

"I want to,we only have one spoon and you're practically drooling.Just open up and deal with it,"

Emma blushed,opening wide and Maleficent took her sweet time watching her suck and lick the ice cream off the spoon before slowly pulling it from between the pale pink lips and going in for another spoonful.

While the pair of blondes were enjoying their time together,a certain Mayor was steeming at her mansion.That brat had set her beloved tree on fire,she would pay.And that old bat mother of her's would too,no doubt being the one to put her up to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't sleep,so here's another chapter.I know I normally go the route of evil,unsupportive Charmings but I'm going to try to keep them pretty calm and understanding for this one.Anyways,hope you enjoyed the chapter.Maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?~Dragon_Swan99


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU:Emma and Regina were sleeping together in secret ever since a week or so after she came to town.Long story short,EQ got our Swan pregnant and decided she wanted nothing to do with either the mama or the baby.That would be where our favorite dragon,Maleficent comes in and makes it all better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

~Chapter 3

Emma finally finished her sundae with Maleficent's help around an hour after they'd gotten it,drinking most of it when it melted.She had icecream dripping down her chin and before she could grab a napkin,the dragon moved at lightening speed and licked up every little drop in one long swipe of her tongue and a pair of red-painted lips smashed against her own.She gasped softly,but that quickly turned to a moan when she felt a hand threading in her hair,pulling her closer as teeth nipped at her bottom lip begg--no,demanding entrance which she eventually gave her.

Their little tongue battle was interrupted by Ingrid who seemed extremely amused by it all,she walked out with a hand-painted sign that said"Kid Friendly Area,Go Swap Spit Elsewhere,Overgrown Teenagers."Maleficent rolled her eyes,pulling back long enough to flip the owner off and look at the time before going in for one more long,hard kiss.

"Old bat,she has such horrible timing."

Emma nodded,her lips were stained with Maleficent's lip stick.The dragon smirked at the sight,dark green eyes and huge,black pupils along with tangled blonde locks and a swollen mouth.

"Yeah,she does.Finally get someone that wants to not only be seen in public with me,but to shove their tongue down my throat and not care who sees it.Then she decides to walk out and break it up,surprised she hasn't sprayed us with the hose yet."

"Swan,if I thought I could get away with it,I would take you on this table.Right here,right now.Me shoving my tongue down your throat,that was restraint on my part.She should thank her lucky stars and go the Hell on about her business,I have no shame and I'll be sure you don't either before it's over with."

Emma blushed and grinned,sliding her hand boldy up Maleficent's thigh.

"Now,who ever said I had any shame?Hm?"

She traced patterns over the sensitive flesh with her fingers,thankful Maleficent had chosen to wear a shorter pencil skirt this time.That one she usually wore covered far too much for the Sherriff's liking,this one showed off plenty of skin and she was okay with that until someone else started looking.Luckily,no one was stupid enough to pay much attention to the dragon.Maleficent rarely paid any mind to anyone,actually had a rumor going around that she almost castrated Whale when he tried hitting on her and grabbed her ass two months ago.

They both squealed when they felt cold water spraying then,turning to see Ingrid with a hose and pointing to the sign.

"I'd rather not have to santize the furniture out here,go on.Go defile a park bench or something,I swear you're worse than the kids that come in here.And I actually had a teenage boy get caught shoving his hand down another boy's pants out here,so that's saying something.Go on,shoo."

Emma and Maleficent shared a look,saying at the exact time.

"Yes,mother!"

Ingrid sprayed them again,but this time Maleficent blocked Emma and glared at her.Sensing the teasing was over and that the dragon was very serious right now,she put the hose away and frowned.

"Would you stop spraying the pregnant lady?It was funny once,but not anymore.If she gets sick from that cold water,I'm coming after your ass."

Despite getting icecream,it was still pretty chilly weather and Emma felt goosebumps rising on her arms.Maleficent saw out of the corner of her eyes,wrapping her suit jacket around her shoulders before standing with her.

Ingrid looked shocked,then shook her head.

"Oh,why am I surprised?You practically molested her out here,of course she's pregnant.Congratulations,you two!"

Before Emma could speak,Maleficent nodded and Ingrid went back inside.

"She thinks it's our baby,"

"Does that bother you?"

"No,I thought you might not want people thinking that.That's a pretty big committment,claiming this kid..."

"It is and I'm willing to take a risk of letting people believe it to be mine and something going wrong,nothing is going to change the fact that I care very much about you and I will alwayd be an active part in your and this child's life--should you want me to be,anyways."

Emma smiled standing and rubbing her itty bitty baby bump,nodding.

"That's fine with me,I've always had a thing for you.I never acted on it before because of you-know-who,but now I can and I'm perfectly fine with you claiming the baby if you want to.It's not like someone else wants it,"

She shrugged,Maleficent smiled and took her hand.

"Even if they did want it,they'll never see you or that baby.They had their chance and now it's come and gone,"

Emma smiled and snuggled into her side,feeling somewhat clingy here lately.She'd like to blame the baby,but she remembered another time she had been like this.Back when she and Neal were close,he had that same dominating and protective attitude.Only with Maleficent,she felt sexually attracted to her.It wasn't a debt thing,like it had been with him.She genuinely cared for her romantically and the woman made her feel safer than anyone else,to be honest.

Luckily,Maleficent didn't mind holding her at all.As she spent the rest of the day either holding her hand,wrapping an arm around her shoulders or waist,and when she actually up and carried her home when her feet got sore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter,just kind of wanted to get at least a small chap out before I went in to work.Not sure when next update will be,but be on the look out tonight for it.Hope you enjoyed the chap,maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen next?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU:Emma and Regina were sleeping together in secret ever since a week or so after she came to town.Long story short,EQ got our Swan pregnant and decided she wanted nothing to do with either the mama or the baby.That would be where our favorite dragon,Maleficent comes in and makes it all better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

~Chapter 4

It had been nearly a week since Maleficent and Emma's unnofficial date at the ice cream place and the two were impossibly close,together almost every minute of the day.The only exceptions,work and when the dragon went to spend some one on one time with Lily every other day.

This was one of those times,Maleficent and Lily's bonding time.Emma was all ready to go to work,dressed in her uniform and ready to head out the door when she gets the text that sends her panicking.Regina had fired her,deemed her unfit to be the Sherriff and hired someone she saw more fit.Due to her change of nature,everyone sided with the former Queen and her judgement.So,now she was fucked because Madame Mayor's throwing a temper tantrum still.

She did the one thing that always calmed her down,she called Maleficent and paced around.After about two rings,the dragon picked up.

"What's wrong?"

Her tone was concerned,Emma only called when something was wrong.Like when she had such bad morning sickness,she couldn't even pick herself up off the floor and needed Maleficent's help.Or like when she set the kitchen on fire date nights,she never could find the fire extinquisher and Maleficent just flat out did not trust her using it.Things of that nature,oh,and late night cravings.

"I got fired,I'm expecting a baby and I have no job.I'm not gonna be able to pay bills,I'll be homeless with a baby.I'll be breast feeding while I'm begging for people on the street to put change in..."

She trailed off,taking deep breaths.Ah,panic attacks,how she did not miss those.Again,thanks,Regina.Sarcasm evident.

Instead of bothering with a reply,Maleficent poofed into the middle of the room and hung up the phone before all but running over to Emma.Lily following closely behind,she wrapped her arms around the former Sherriff and Lily looked up funny pictures to try and help calm her down.The eldest dragon had it taken care of,they knew this.No one calmed Emma quicker and easier than her,except maybe Henry.But Lily wanted to feel useful here,so they let her do what she needed to do.

After a good twenty minutes,Emma was finally starting to calm down.She was still shaking and crying  little,but she wasn't as bad as before.Lily looked at Maleficent,frowning.

"Was Queenie always such a dick?First,she knocks my best friend up.Then,she turns her back on both Em and the baby.Now,she fires her and hires Henry's dad,Em's ex and first dead beat baby daddy--not saying he didn't turn it around later on,he's a good guy now but still--to take over her job.Wow."

Emma smirked.

"Oh,he did that on purpose,he's been kissing her ass because his dad and him are planning revenge on her for some of the horrible things she's done while throwing her temper tantrum.She talked Belle into leaving Rumpel and hooking up with Will for a couple of months,so he and Neal formed a plan to get her back.Belle's in on it too,turns out good ole Gina ripped her heart out to control her actions for a while.After I found out I was fired,he sent me a text about it."

Maleficent and Lily nodded,the brunette furrowing her eyes.

"One-why were you panicking so badly,then?Two--How does this get revenge on Queenie?"

Maleficent answered for her,understanding quite well.

"She's expecting a baby,her hormones are out of control and she lost the one comfort she had that she could support her child.And as for the second part,the Sherriff's position holds a lot of power.Regina's built herself a nice image over the years,but Neal will be who the people look to for guidance and protection.Rumpel's two ultimate goals have always been clear,find his son and take Regina down.She made a mistake messing with his precious Belle,Neal will have plenty of room to corrupt the town's people and turn them against their Mayor.She hired him to spite Emma,not realizing just how good their relationship was these days and how protective and close he was with the father and step-mother she screwed over."

Emma nodded.

"Yep,see.She gets it."

Lily nodded,humming.

"Complicated and I didn't follow half of it,but okay.I gotta go meet up with Elsa now,she and Ingrid got into a fight...again.Ice everywhere,nasty mess."

"I thought you were sleeping with Ingrid..."

Lily nodded.

"I am,but I'm friends with Elsa.Me and her aunt,strictly fuck buddies.No more,no less.I actually stick up for and comfort my friends,my partners can take a hike if they don't like that."

And with that,Lily left the two blondes alone.

"Alright,now that she's gone.I had something I wanted to talk to you about,"

Of course Maleficent had spoken to her daughter about this,but this was a conversation her and Emma needed to have in private.

"Alright,what is it?"

"Are you sure you don't mind me claiming and being a part of this child's life?"

"Mal,you're the best mom a kid could ask for--don't tell my mom I said that--and you've been amazing to me throughout this pregnancy,I really don't mind if it comes right out the womb and starts calling you Mommy."

Maleficent smiled,kneeling down just enough to place a kiss on the growing stomach.They had two copies of each sonogram picture,sometimes three if Lily came and wanted one.Lily carried it around in her wallet and bragged about how she was already corrupting the poor thing,Maleficent liked to hang them up on the fridge in her home and show it off to anyone who might come around,and Emma kept them in the baby book Snow and Charming got for her.Even with the magical speed up to the pregnancy,she was still quite small and the baby was the tinest thing you would ever see.Emma and her dragon,as she had taken to referring to her as started calling it their little bean.

"Why,thank you,dear.And I won't,I don't need the headache of Snow yacking on and on about how her daughter doesn't think she's a good mother and bla,bla,blabbity,bla,bla.Anyways,I was asking for a reason."

Emma giggled at Maleficent impersonation of Snow,she had taken to mocking her voice and making faces anytime the woman was mentioned.As the woman's daughter,she felt obligated to be at least somewhat offended and like she should take up for her mother.But on the other hand,what the Charmings did to the dragon was unforgiveable and she was just thankful they were getting along.A little mocking and teasing was completely fine,she could handle that.But if they started actually fighting and meaning the insults they spewed at each other,then she would have to step in and say something.

"You're really spot on with your impressions,do one of Dad next.And what was your reason?"

Maleficent did a little mock bow,smiling.

"Thank you,thank you.I'm here all night and day just about and oh,I will.Give me some material to work with and I'll be giving the real Charming a run for this money!"

Emma clapped,the laughter calmed down finally after a few minutes,and the dragon sobered up before continuing.

"Alright,here goes.Back in the Enchanted Forest when a couple would have a baby that did not belong to the other partner for whatever circumstance,they would take a potion to blood adopt the unborn child.It does not hurt the baby in any way at all,but it does make the mother a bit more nauseas and drowsy than she normally would be.What it does is changes that baby's genetics while it's still in the womb,there will be no trace what-so-ever of the original bioligcal parent by the time it's over with.Hell,sometimes people use it when the child is born.But generally,it is more commonly used during the pregnancy."

Maleficent took a deep breath,Emma took in her words and nodded along for her to keep going.

"What I'm getting at is,Rumpel and me were talking about our situation these days.Where he got his son back and everything's all gum drops and rainbows in Dark One land,he's been less of an ass and made the blood adoption potion before he ever mentioned it to me.Aggravating,how much he knows before you ever speak to him.Anyways,since I'm already claiming the baby and being such an active part in your lives already...would you be open to taking the potion and really making this baby our's?"

Emma was silent for a moment,thinking it over.It wasn't that she wasn't open to it,she definitely was.But it was a big decision,she and Maleficent were going really well and getting very serious early on.She liked that,the dragon was one to go after the things she waned,she was very blunt and straight forward.Emma enjoyed that,the whole beating around the bush and slow burn stuff were so not her things.

But this didn't just affect her,this one decision would change everything about this little baby.No longer would it be the reminder of her disgusting affair with the Mayor or the hurtful experience of telling said woman about her pregnancy,but it would actually belong to a woman she cared about and was willing to step up and be there for both of them.And the best thing about Maleficent,she wasn't just putting up with the kid for Emma.She knew what she was getting into right off and she was both happy and willing to take it all on,she was more supportive than the Savior ever could have imagined and there was no doubt the love she had for both of them.

What if something happened between her and Maleficent later on?A voice nagged at the back of her mind,it wouldn't be the first time a lover decieved her into thinking they were all in before bouncing last minute.Neal and her were on good terms now,sure.But that didn't erase the hurt and betrayal,then there was the fresh heart break still playing in her mind from Regina,so some part of her still sort of expected it from Maleficent.

"I need more time to think on that,"

She said softly,Maleficent nodded and smiled.

"I understand,it's a big decision.Hell,we haven't even had sex yet and here I am throwing this onto you.I completely get it if you say no,this is your baby and you have every right to feel iffy about this option.But whatever you decide,I'm here.Morning sickness,mood swings,crying spells,cravings,doctor appointments,sonograms,date nights,nightmares,I'm there for it all.You,Lily,Henry,and this baby are basically my life and I love it."

Emma got very emotional over the words,starting to cry a bit and her dragon held her through it all while rubbing her back and rocking slowly back and forth.

~⚘~

"So,how do you really feel about all this?"

David finally asked Snow when Henry went back to Emma's apartment,it was her weekened with him and he had taken to avoiding Regina these days.Baby Neal was at a sleep over with Phillip and Aurora's baby,no doubt giving them a time.His big cousin had decided he needed to eat an entire chocolate bar,that and drink a cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon before going on his nighttime adventure.

Snow was making dinner when he brought it up,wiping off the table and counters with a wash cloth.

"I'm honestly very happy for Emma and Maleficent,"

He smiled,looking at a sonogram picture he swiped from the dragon's home.She probably still hadn't realized it was gone,having spent the whole day with his daughter and Lily while he nosed around and took it.

"Yeah,me too.At first,I was angry.Not at Emma so much as Regina,I always knew she looked at our girl more than a friendly way and then she goes and pulls that shit when she gets her in trouble.Me and Maleficent got a lot of problems,but I got to say I really respect her.After what we did to her and her's,then she still sticks around and supports our daughter.Takes one Hell of a woman,"

Snow smiled at her husband's words,glad he was getting past his grumpy stage and finally accepting that Maleficent were now big parts of Emma and thus their lives.

"Yeah,she's never struck me as the motherly type before.But when I think back on it,she was very excited to be pregnant with Lily and her whole focus was stopping Regina to keep both our children safe.While you were sleeping,she offered to work with us before the Queen cast her curse.We were both pregnant and she wanted to help us,but I let my judgemental views get in the way of everything and I denied her because of her past.I'm glad things went the way they did and Emma has her now,they're already such good moms to that baby."

She had never told David about that night,it had always made her feel guilty.But this whole mess with Emma's pregnancy and her relationship with Maleficent erased those feelings,she no longer regretted anything from her past concerning the dragon.If things had gone differently,they wouldn't be where they were today.And that was a horrible thought.

"Wow,"

Was all he said,at least somewhat upset about the information being kept from him.But he kept things from her sometimes,too.So,he wisely stayed quiet and went back to cleaning.

The phone rang,Snow answered.

"Hello,"

"Snow?"

"Yes,"

"Just the person I wanted to talk to,it's me,Belle.I just wanted to warn you ahead of time,in case you got to Emma before any of us did.Someone got word of the baby being Regina's--most likely that Sidney Glass,he's been running around looking waay too satisfied with himself lately.Anyways,I didn't know if she was okay with people knowing or not and apparently her Majesty is being especially pissy since it started..."

"Thanks for the warning and Emma doesn't hide it,but I'll let her know anyways.She's been very emotional here lately,but it's not her I'm worried about.Lily has a temper and she gets it from her mother,both are extremely protective of Emma and the baby."

"Oh,this could get very ugly,very quickly if Regina and Maleficent get into it."

Belle and Snow cringed at the same time,even though they couldn't see each other doing it.

"Yeah,but it'll make one Hell of a show for us!"

David said loud enough for Belle and everyone on the other side of the phone to hear,laughing.Snow did not appreciate her husband's attempt at humor,the librarian simply rolled her eyes.But Rumpel and Neal sure got a kick out of it,the Dark One took the phone.

"My money's on Maleficent,never mess with a Mama Dragon.Any other time,it would be close competition.But there's a kid involved and very animalistic,protective urges.So,the Queen is screwed if she dares pick a fight."

"Is it sad that I hope she does?"

David asked,taking the phone from Snow and the two men just chatted like a couple of teenage girls for the next hour or so before their wives hung up for them and swatted them upside the heads.

Regina was upset indeed,she just knew the blonde couldn't keep her mouth shut.Either she would have to pretend to be excited about the baby and try to play a role in it's life for her image or just throw a fireball at anyone who brought it up,she would go with option two.To Hell with people and their opinions,she was after her happy ending and that fairytale did not include a screaming bastard child she had with her ex-stepdaughter's daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for the short chapter last time,so I made this one much longer.Next chapter may have more Regina,not sure yet.I just kind of start writing when a small idea forms and shit happens,so we'll see what I come up with next.Anyways,hope you enjoyed the chap.Maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?Seriously,guys,if there is anything in particular you want to happen just put it in the comments and I will try to add it into the story.I like hearing from you all and I'd like to take your suggestions to make this a more interesting story for you to read~Dragon_Swan99


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU:Emma and Regina were sleeping together in secret ever since a week or so after she came to town.Long story short,EQ got our Swan pregnant and decided she wanted nothing to do with either the mama or the baby.That would be where our favorite dragon,Maleficent comes in and makes it all better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

If you want Emma to agree to the blood adoption and make Maleficent the official baby Mama,comment 🐉.

If you want it to stay Emma and Regina's biological baby,comment👑.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU:Emma and Regina were sleeping together in secret ever since a week or so after she came to town.Long story short,EQ got our Swan pregnant and decided she wanted nothing to do with either the mama or the baby.That would be where our favorite dragon,Maleficent comes in and makes it all better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

~Chapter 5

"I've decided not to take the potion,"

Maleficent nodded,Emma reached over and took her hands.She placed them on her much larger stomach,smiling when she felt the first little flutters and saw the excitement light up her dragon's face.

"I understand,"

"But let me finish,it's not for the reasons you may think.I've decided not to because for one thing,Regina's baby makes me almost as sick as the woman herself and I don't want to make it worse.But mostly because I love that it doesn't matter to you who this baby belongs to biologically,you've been there for basically all of it."

Emma smiled,Maleficent was giving her her full,undivided attention while feeling the baby move and kick.

"The first sonogram,the first time we heard the heartbeat,and now the first kicks and little movements.What does the genetics matter when you're going to treat it as your own?When this baby comes out,you are going to be Mommy,Mama,Ma,"Daddy",or whatever you choose to be called to this kid regardless if it has brown hair and Regina's face or your gorgeous blue eyes and shiny,blonde hair.She will not be there for the important things,you will.She won't be there to influence him or her in any way at all,you will.Biological or not,this is your baby too,Mal.When they give me the papers for the birth certificate,I will be putting you down as the other parent."

Maleficent smiled,looking up at Emma.

"You're damn right,this child will never feel unloved.And for the record,I'm very partial to Mama.Lily says she's too old to call me that,but this one I can get started on it before she has a chance to corrupt the poor thing."

Emma laughed,shaking her head.

"Better start now,she's already working,love.Last night,she dropped by with a chocolate donut and told the baby the only way she would let me eat it was if they kicked me so hard in the bladder I pissed myself."

Maleficent groaned.

"Of course,she did.She's such a brat.I love her,I do.But she's pure evil,"

"Look on the bright side,you can literally blame my parents for every twisted thing about her.It will never be your fault,you have a free pass from the bullshit."

Maleficent laughed,nodding.

"That's true,did she finally give you the donut?"

"Yeah,she admitted she was teasing and handed it over.But your baby took it extremely seriously and kicked me mid bite,so she went and got me a new pair of pants while she was around too."

Maleficent shook her head.

"How come they're only my baby when they make you pee yourself,fart like a water buffalo,burp louder than a grown man,or keep you up all night?"

"Because you were stupid enough to take on the role of my co-parent and stick through thid with me,so you get to take the blame for the not so cute parts of this pregnancy."

"I don't call the best decisions I ever made being stupid,my swan,and fair enough.All my fault,I'm so awful.How dare I do such things to you?Can you ever forgive me?"

Emma sighed dramatically.

"I suppose this once,I can forgive you.But get your act together,I'm not known for second chances,peasant."

"Oh,thank you,kind Majesty!I worship the ground you walk on,I could never displease my love again!"

Emma couldn't add on,too busy giggling.Gods,she loved this woman.

"After this one,I want to have another baby.By you,"

She said softly,biting her lip nervously.Maybe Maleficent didn't want the responsibility of two kids+Emma's teenage son that had taken to practically living with them--yes,them.They'd moved in together officially by the fourteenth week mark--she shouldn't have said anything at all.Oh,she fucked up so badly.

"Really?"

Maleficent said,her tone full of excitement.The woman was smiling a smile Emma had only ever seen when they went to doctor appointments and saw the baby,it was so genuine and her eyes lit up.Times like these,the former Sherriff was reminded a million times over why she loved this woman so damn much.Well,one of the many,many reasons anyways.

"Yes,really.If that's what you want,I love you and you're it for me.There will be no other partners or baby mamas,just you and me.So long as you're happy and want that with me,"

Maleficent bit her lip,hand playing with the small,red box she had in the inside pocket of her gray suit jacket.

"Of course,it's what I want.More than anything."

~⚘~

It was their weekly date night,where Emma and Maleficent just put a pause on the rest of their lives and focused on each other.Of course,they paid attention to the baby.But the night was mostly for them to get closer and learn more things about each other.

They went out in public from time to time,but stayed home a lot of the time.This was one of those times,Maleficent stuck to their normal routine to keep Emma from getting suspicious.

As usual,Emma cooked and burned the food.But they ate it anyways because one was hormonal as Hell with a taste for crispy and the other didn't have the heart to show how much she hated it,so that took up a good hour and a half.

Then there was the clean up time,Maleficent's moment to shine.She got down on her knee when Emma turned around long enough to put the dishes in the sink.The dragon pulled out the box from earlier that had been practically butning a whole in her pocket  out,opening it to reveal a ring with a black band and a pretty huge,purple diamond in the middle with two little ones on each side of it.

Emma turned around and gasped,no one had ever proposed to her.She'd never witnessed anyone else getting engaged,not even in movies--she always looked away during those scenes,they just reminded her of her fears of never experiencing it herself--and she honestly never expected Maleficenr to do this.

The woman had been so sneaky,Emma never once got the ideal something was up.Did she ever mention how perfect her dragon was?Either way,she was going to say it again and again.So many times over,she got sick of it.

"Fuck yeah!"

Emma practically tackled Maleficent to the floor,kissing all over her face soundly.The dragon laughed,slipping the ring onto her finger difficultly through all the moving around before finally holding her fianceé's face in place gently to kiss her on the lips.

"Not what I had in mind,but that was so much better.Mrs.Drakeford."

Maleficent tested the name when they finally broke apart,grinning.She had taken on that last name about two months after officially settling into Storybrooke and it stuck,Lily even eventually changed her name to it.

"Oh,good gods,people are gonna call me that name and think of you and Gold's ridiculous competition,"

Emma groaned,Maleficent smirked.To begin with,Rumpel owned everything and he was top dog.Well,when the dragon came to town,she changed that real quick.Now,they both have a war going on for power over everything.Gold thinks it should stay with him,half the town disagrees and sides with her by renting off of her instead and giving her business.Outside of work,the two got along decently.The rest of the time,one's got a cane out to whack the other while they're dodging fireballs.

"Yes,they will.You knew what you were getting into when you agreed to marry me..."

"I did,I did.I guess you're worth it,but only if I get to throw a fireball at Gold here and there.I like him,he's been supportive as shit,but sometimes I just really want to hurt him.No specific reason,there's just this urge to knock the Hell out of him randomly."

Maleficent cackled,nodding.

"Fine by me and believe me,dear,I completely understand where you're coming from.I get bored and just go into his pawnshop on his off days,breaking some of his little trinkets when I get in those moods.But never,ever touch the chipped tea cup."

The warning at the end was said so seriously,Emma just nodded and tilted her head.

"What's so special about a tea cup?"

"I have no idea,but he polishes and treats the damned thing like his baby.I just leave it alone,no questions asked and no explanations offered."

Emma nodded and they went back to talking about the engagement and how they were going to tell everyone,Maleficent was very good at sneaking around with the ring and never even told Lily about it.So,their day was going to be fun after the trip to the doctors tomorrow.Emma thought,rolling her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,I got two votes for Mal and Regina each on my poll.I decided to go this route with it,but I want to make something very clear right off.Regina,she will not be a big or romantic part of Emma's life at any point in this story.That baby,that's all that will be left of them.Anyways,I felt bad for going with this decision so I made it so Emma and Mal will have babies together later on that will be all theirs for you.Hope you enjoyed the chap,maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?~Dragon_Swan99


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU:Emma and Regina were sleeping together in secret ever since a week or so after she came to town.Long story short,EQ got our Swan pregnant and decided she wanted nothing to do with either the mama or the baby.That would be where our favorite dragon,Maleficent comes in and makes it all better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

~Chapter 6

Maleficent and Emma had chosen to spend the day outside for a while and where it was such warm weather,the older opted to wear a skirt instead of her usual slacks and the younger wanted to wear shorts.Due to the Savior's rule of no sex or any "funny business"--Snow's wording,not theirs--until they were married because she actually wanted to do this relationship "right",they had taken seperate showers and one left the room while the other changed.

The dragon was already showered,dressed,eaten and brushed her teeth by the time Emma even got undressed and into the bathroom.She finally hit the twenty-four week mark and that belly was getting huge,so she took much longer to get her clothes on and off.Maleficent would of course help,but then she gets to hear how she is not supposed to see Emma naked just yet and she didn't want to see her stretch marks and yada yada.Truth be told,the older blonde actually thought she was really sexy right now and that was why she backed down so easily in those arguments...she wasn't sure how long she could keep her hands to herself if she got to be in a room with her fianceé naked.

It was taking long,even for Emma to get ready.So,Maleficent went and knocked on the door to the shower in their room to make sure everything was okay.

"Is everything alright,dear?"

Silence and Maleficent frowned,going to open the door a crack when Emma finally spoke up.

"Er,yeah.Kinda,just trying to shave and failing.This damn baby bump,I can't reach anything...help me?"

Maleficent bit her lip to keep from laughing,picturing Emma hobbling about with a razor like a penguin.

"Of course,if you're sure you don't mind me seeing you long enough to do it."

"Hun,at this point,I don't give a damn if Rumpel pops in all scaly skin and giggling.I just want rid of this hair,"

Maleficent nodded,walking in and taking the shaving cream and razor from the frustrated Savior's hands before sitting on the edge of the tub with Emma's leg in her lap.

"And just for the record,I do care if he does.That prick shows up in here with you like this..."

The threat was clear,Emma giggled at her jealousy.

"I know,baby,I was just aggravated.Of course,I wouldn't let him in here with me.Especially not after denying you the view for so long,"

Maleficent huffed,carefully shaving her left leg.

"Better not,"

Emma leaned back in the tub,watching Maleficent.She'd already bathed,as difficult as it was for her to reach everything.But she just could not get the shaving done on her own for the life of her,it was annoying.Simplest shit in the world and she couldn't do it,she pouted.

"I've attached myself to a gorrilla..."

Maleficent teased,moving on to the other leg.Emma grinned,knowing well when to take her dragon seriously and when not to.

"Nah,more like a golden retreiver."

"Fair enough,fair enough.Shedding all over the place,"

Maleficent proved her point by pulling a long string of blonde hair that was clearly not her own from the skirt of her pantsuit,tossing it in the tiny trash can next to the toilet.

"But you love me anyways,"

"I do,"

Maleficent finished shaving her legs and moved back,rinsing the razor off and beating it gently against the sink to get the last bits of hair out before putting it away in the drawer with the others.

"There,all better."

Emma shifted and the dragon furrowed her brows,her lover looked extremely uncomfortable.

"I'll just get going..."

Maleficent trailed off,thinking it was her causing the discomfort.Emma shook her head,blushing.

"No,you don't have to."

"But I'm making you uncomfortable.."

"No,it's not you."

"Then what is it,dear?"

"Hair in places I'm not used to nor comfortable asking you to help with,this pregnancy is reeeally proving to be an interesting experience.I feel like a fucking scratchy chia pet."

She huffed,moving the bubbles to cover the area they both knew very well she was speaking about.Maleficent laughed,nodding.

"Oh,my,you're going through the Enchanted Forest age shit.I do not miss those days at all,"

Maleficent only laughed harder when Emma started to pout,she leaned over and kissed it away.

"You're so mean to me,"

"Well,let's not forget I am the scary dragon bitch,love."

"Sure,you are.Yeah,so scary.Like when you were with baby Neal at the park yesterday,helping him feed the ducks.I tell you,I was trembling..."

Maleficent huffed,sneering.

"That was merely all a show,an act I planned out to deceive you.Secretly,I have plans for world domination."

Emma looked at her,snorting.

"M-hmm and you letting him feed you his icecream and playing tea party,that was all part of the act?Face it,hun,you're a big ole softy when it comes to certain people.Now had it been Lily that said that to me,I'd have believed her.The dragon bitch headdress has been passed on to the next generation,you're doomed to spend the rest of your life*insert fake gag*surrounded by love and affection.Little grubby hands grabbing at you,toys all over the place,one woman stuck in your bed for the rest of your days..."

"You're right and all I have to say in reply is,it's about fucking time.I'm old and tired,holding up that role is exhausting!Bring on the*very real cringe*cuddles and blocks to trip over!"

Emma giggled,nudging Maleficent with a pruney toe to scootch out of the way while she tried to get up out of the tub.The dragon grabbed her foot,tickling it lightly before standing and grabbing a fluffy,large,red towel for the Savior once she had gotten up.

~⚘~

Emma shifted nervously,biting the inside of her lip and looking anywhere but at the door in front of her.She and Maleficent had been standing outside her parents' apartment for almost an hour now,the dragon patiently waiting by her side as the Savior worked up the nerve to knock.

They planned on telling the Charmings about the engagement that evenning,then Henry and Lily that night.It was just easier to catch everybody at those times,Snow and Charming had no lives and the other two were always running all over town during the daytime and nobody could catch them long enough to talk.

"Oh,fuck it!"

Emma finally said,knocking on the door three quick times before backing up and snuggling into Maleficent's side.It was chillier weather,but the dragon was always warm and it was just better for them to use her body heat to keep from getting too cold instead of a coat.

Charming opened it almost instantly,staring at them like they were the biggest couple of idiots he had ever met.

"I just gotta ask,did Regina literally fuck your brains out and you forgot how to get someone to come to the door?If so,I really don't want to hear details or how Maleficent managed to knock them back into you..."

Snow came out from behind,slapping David right upside the head.

"You have been hanging around Rumpel too long,I'm putting my foot down.No more play dates with the Dark One and his son,you come back from them and act like a sassy,little asshole to our daughter."

David pouted.

"But-but..."

"But nothing,I said no.Goodness,you're worse than Neal when he doesn't get his way!Man up,"

David mocked her,making a "yacking" motion with his hand as he did so before going back into the kitchen and no doubt calling Rumpel.Since this mess with Emma,he started talking more to the Dark One to kind of get a better understanding of Maleficent's person from a point of view of someone she doesn't completely hate and better accept their relationship.Now,they just gossipped and the Pawnshop owner influenced Charming all the time anymore.

Snow rolled her eyes,then looked back at Maleficent and Regina.

"Excuse my husband while he talks to his boyfriend,well,one of them.If you see him down by the docks,he's with his side man."

"You make him sound so cheap!"

"He lives on a ship and survives off of rum daily all the while humping anything that'll sit still long enough,he IS cheap,dear!You've at least upgraded now,this one showers enough that you don't have to smell him!"

"And what do all those things say about you for being with me?!"

"That I'm an idiot and I have poor taste!Now,hang up and spend some time with your family,you old drama queen!"

David grinned,clicking the end button on his flip phone.

"Yes,dear."

He said sweetly,she snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I see it now,it's genetic.I'm biologically cute..."

Emma interrupted,looking up at Maleficent who nodded.

"You are,that you are,my swan.Now,let's get to what we came here for.Lily and Henry sent a message that they were going to be home a bit earlier,we see these idiots daily.Our kids,however,it's hard to tell when we'll catch them at the same time again.Remind me who came up with the bright idea of teaching children to walk?It would be so much easier if they couldn't move about and get away.."

Emma giggled,kissing her chest.

"I don't know who taught Lily to walk,I'm assuming the asshat that raised her for the first er...fourteen years.And Queen B taught Henry to,one of the many reasons to want to hit her with a bus."

They had started refferring to Regina as "Queen B",a nice way to insult her without it being too obvious and not have to actually use her name at all.

Maleficent knuzzled their noses together,pecking her lips softly and mumbled.

"Oh,right,those guys.Bah,Hell with them!We'll do better with the next few,"

Emma nodded,grinning exactly like her dad did a few minutes ago.

"Yeah,we will."

David broke up their moment by holding a mixer up to his head,apparently attempting to use the whisks attached to turn his brain to mush and forget about the "disgusting" show he just witnessed.Snow took it away and smacked him in the arm,huffing.

"Oh,knock it off!You're such a child sometimes!Don't make me put an end to your dates with the one-handed wonder too!"

David gasped,horrified.

"You wouldn't..."

"Try me."

He crossed his arms,huffing.

"Fine."

"I can't believe this dolt is going to be my father-in-law,"

Maleficent groaned,rubbing her head and gaininh both the Charming's attention with her words.

"What?!"

One said shocked,the other excited.

"Me and Mal are engaged,that's what we came to tell you.Congratulations,you're the first to know.Ruby got to find out about the baby first,so you two get to find out about this first."

Emma broke the news,smiling and leaning back against Maleficent.The dragon wrapped strong arms around her waist,hands automatically moving to rub the growing baby bump.By this point,she was showing obviously to anyone that looked at her.The due date,May 29th would be there before they knew it.

"Holy shit,a woman over a hundred years older than me is going to be my daughter-in-law and the mother of my grandchildren.Wow,I swear I just felt my hair turn gray..."

David blinked,going to the mirror and checking for gray hairs to keep up his dramatic act.He was clearly okay and maybe even a little happy about the news,but he had to protect his image of the disapproving father.It made him feel better to do it,so they let him go off on his little tirade.

Snow squealed,actually squealed.

"My baby's finally getting married!And not to a crack whore,like I worried!"

Emma looked at Snow,a little offended.

"Mom!"

"What?!You can't deny you've had some bad taste in the past,*cough*the sperm donors*cough*."

Emma rolled her eyes,grumbling and blushing.Maleficent bit her lip,holding back laughter.There was just something so amusing about Snow speaking her mind now,no longer holding back.The dragon would have to by Archie a drink or two the next time she saw him,one for him and one for him to drink for her due to quitting cold turkey for Emma.Alcohol was a major thing with every bad experience in the Savior's life,whether it be an influence of a partner's abusive and cruel treatment towards her or a trigger of traumatic experience with alcoholic foster parents it was just a big "no,no" for the blonde and she refused to have a partner that drank anywhere near her or her baby.

"She's got a point,dear,you really did do well this time around.Neal's a decent guy and all now,but still....And the other one..."

Maleficent chipped in unhelpfully,Snow smiled and nodded her approval of the back-up while Emma scowled at her fianceé.

"Ass,you don't have to agree with her."

"Oh,but,my swan,I do."

"Whatever,I'm done with that conversation.So,you're happy about the engagement?"

"Of course,"

Surprisingly,both Charmings answered at the same time.Emma knew they had been working through their issues and really trying to be accepting,but she never expected this much support for them.Her hormones being as out of it as they were,she started to tear up.Happy tears,but tears none-the-less and Emma hated them.

"Ugh,why am I crying!?This is good!"

Emma whined,burying her face in Maleficent's chest.

"Because the baby is a sadist and takes pleasure in screwing up your emotions..."

David said darkly,Snow groaned.

"Okay,thank you for your input,Rumpel,can I have my husband back now?"

"No."

The two started to bicker playfully,as they had been earlier.Sensing this could go on forever and that is was getting later,the blonde couple left and went home.

Now,time to tell the kids.Fun,fun,fun.

~⚘~

Emma looked at Maleficent who was sitting next to her on the couch,leaning down just enough to be level with her stomach and talk to the baby.He or she--they'd decided against learning the gender,wanting to be surprised when they were born.Maleficent's first child's excitement and surprise as far as that stuff went was ruined by Snow and Charming,the doctor that saw Emma at the prison told her Henry's gender without really asking if she wanted to know because she went the adoption route.So,this one was special for both of them--had been moving around quite a bit here lately.

"You know one of them is not going to be very happy about all this change,right?"

"I know,"

"But I get the feeling it won't be the one you're thinking of,"

"Well,I mean,Henry is only fourteen and this is a big change.His mothers are no longer on speaking terms,have nothing at all to do with each other.Then there's the living arangements,splitting up his time to stay with both of you to a point he just stopped staying either place for a while.Now,he's finally getting settled and you two are springing this on him."

Lily popped up out of nowhere,taking a seat on the arm of the ugly green chair across from them she had picked out at the pawnshop.

Emma jumped,Maleficent sighed.

"Gods,Lil,you have got to stop doing that shit!"

Lily simply smirked and shrugged,completely unapologetic.

"And how did you know..."

"I'm not stupid,Snow went around telling everyone of her buddies how she was getting a daughter-in-law and it has spread all over.Just be thanking your lucky stars another rumor is going around that's keeping those flapping jaws too busy to let the one about you get back to the kid."

Emma sighed,Maleficent rubbed her head and Lily leaned down to talk to the baby.

"Your grandmother never could keep her mouth shut,that's what started the sperm donor's reign of terror to begin with.Just think,if Gammy Snow knew how to shut the fuck up once in a while--ouch!"

The brunette pouted and rubbed the back of her head when Maleficent slapped her,both blondes shaking their heads at her.

"Do not tell that to your baby brother or sister!Had Snow known how to shut the fuck up,things wouldn't have happened the way they did and I may have never had you or ever gotten with Emma.This precious child may have never been made,so many things would be different."

"Relax,it was just a joke.Damn,you two need to calm your tits.Just be thankful I warmed up to all this and I'm actually really happy about the kid,"

Lily sassed,they nodded.It was true,they had expected her to not be as into the whole situation but she had surprised them.The brunette had already bought all kinds of things for the baby,trying to corrupt it from the womb,and everything.Henry,he was a different story.

It wasn't that Henry didn't love his new sibling and get along with Maleficent and Lily,this was all just a very big adjustment for him.Regina had gone back to her more...twisted ways towards everyone but him and he was constantly having to pick a side between his mothers,simply because of that.Then there's the whole baby sibling that she's actually keeping,he started going to Archie and talking again when he first found out.He was only just now starting to look his blonde mother in the eye,she could only imagine his reaction to this.

Maleficent had much more faith in him,but she also talked to and spent more time with him these days than Emma did.Maybe he would take the news just fine,anything was possible.

"Ma,Mom's taking you to court for custody of me and the baby..."

Henry blurted out as soon as he walked through the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh,cliffhanger.Hope you enjoyed the chap,maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?~dragon_swan99


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU:Emma and Regina were sleeping together in secret ever since a week or so after she came to town.Long story short,EQ got our Swan pregnant and decided she wanted nothing to do with either the mama or the baby.That would be where our favorite dragon,Maleficent comes in and makes it all better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

~Chapter 7

"So,what's going on with you today,Henry?"

Archie said,leaning back in his chair and laying his note pad across his lap.They had started a trend of meeting up every other day,after school.The only reason Emma and Maleficent knew about it was because he told Lily she could tell them if either asked where he was from 3:30-4:30 or later.Regina,he was sure she had no idea and he would like to keep it that way.The last thing he needed was to give her more amunition against his other mother,no doubt more than willing to pull the broken home and putting unnessary stress on the baby she abandoned card.

Henry took a deep breath.

"I heard Granpa Gold talking about a potion that would make Ma's new girlfriend,Mal the baby's biological parent.It would make it like Mom was never part of making it,absolutely no trace of her dna once the kid was born."

Archie nodded,intrigued.

"And how do you feel about that?"

"Honestly,I hope she'll change her mind and decide to take it.I love mom and she actually treats me like she should now,don't get me wrong.But ever since Robin,she's been off.And I don't blame him either,his wife came back and he tried to do the right thing.But she's just fucked everything up,she's taking all her anger out on everyone else and it's getting scary.She heard Mal and Ma were engaged from someone and I heard her talking about going to court for custody of me and the baby,she's just doing it out of spite.She never even wanted the kid,Archie!"

Archie sighed,nodding.

"I know,Henry,some people are just like that."

"The only reason she wants that baby is because Mal is claiming it,everyone in town is bad-mouthing the dead beat baby daddy and she think this will help her reputation and get the people back on her side.She's gone around spreading this rumor that Ma was a whore because of her daddy issues and made her use the magic*gag*cock to purposely get pregnant and that she needs everyone's support to get her "precious"baby back."

Archie shook his head,pinching the bridge of his nose and writing everything down.Henry looked at him,biting his lip.

"If she really does take my Ma to court,I want you to go in and show all the notes from these sessions.She's going to play dirty and they won't stand a chance,so I want something that will actually go against her."

Archie looked at Henry,surprised.

"Henry,this is confidential..."

"And I,the patient and one of the people involved in that case give you my explicit permission to use them.But after I talk to Ma and Mal,I wouldn't worry too much."

Archie nodded.

"And why is that?"

"Because the only reason Ma didn't take the potion was because she was confident that Mom wouldn't want the baby or try to take it from her,now there's a possibility.If the baby doesn't belong to her,she can't take it.And I'm old enough to choose where I want to stay,"

"Still if Maleficent and Emma are deemed unfit parents after your mom talks--"

"These people are from the Enchancted Forest and most are set in the old ways,is anybody really going to vote against a child being raised in a home by both of it's parents?And when I choose to stay with them instead of Mom,do you really think she has much of a chance anyways?"

Henry pointed out,Archie smiled.

"You're pretty smart for your age,"

Henry shrugged,nodding.

"Yeah,I get it from my grandpa Gold.And kind of David,too.They've been hanging out a lot lately and the influence is clear,"

Archie shook his head.

"Oh,dear Gods,that can't be good."

"Meh,kinda.Spending time with each other is really helping Gramps loosen up,"

"Really?"

"Yeah,he apparently bought a Karma Sutra book in a weird moment of outgoingness or whatever and I walked in on him and Grandma trying it out...that's actually why I'm here today.Nothing more traumatizing than that,I will never be able to look my grandpas in the eye again.One for encouraging the other and the other for creating such a disgusting,disturbing scene that made me want to blow my brains out and gouge my eyes with a fork."

~⚘~

Emma wasted no time calling Rumpel and telling him to "bring the fucking potion before your son has to take me to jail for murder of the royal pain in my ass we know as Madame Mayor!"Maleficent didn't even attempt to calm her down at this point,instead choosing to wisely sit silently and let her pace and grumble.

Her hormones being as out of whack as they were,she skipped the upset part and went straight to extremely pissed off.

"That skank thinks she can take me for our baby?!Ha!I'd like to see her try,I was already considering changing my mind on the potion but this decides completely!"

Lily laughed,mumbling to Maleficent.

"It's been a looong time since I saw this Emma,I didn't realize how much I missed her.And don't look so worried about this,she really has been talking to me about taking the potion for a good closs to two months and in between when you first mentioned it to now she has mentioned it out of nowhere quite a few times before seriously talking about it.So,just be excited.You two are gonna have a baby together that is your's in every way,"

Maleficent looked at her surprised,a smile tugging at her lips.

"Really?"

"Yes,really.This last bombshell,that was just the final push she needed to finally settle on a decision.She had already pretty much made up her mind,but took away any last bits of hesitance."

Maleficent nodded,getting up to let Rumpel in.He thought it best not to just pop in while Emma was in a mood,especially not carrying such a precious potion.

"Alright,dearie,are you ready to make the best decision you've ever made?"

He interrupted her pacing,she nodded and looked at Rumpel.

"What's your price?"

"Regina's misery,which this will accomplish.It's like this,she wants to use that baby and the son you two already have to get the people back on her side.If this baby does not belong to her and you two get married and raise it,along with my beloved grandson sticking close to you two,she will lose her shit completely and reveal herself for the selfish,narcassistic,bratty,little twat she is and will finally be taken down."

"I thought she was your student and you wanted her to succeed?"

"At one point,maybe.But that was purely to help my goals,back when I had my head shoved up my ass.Now,I've changed and settled down.I've found my happy ending,I have my son back,a beautiful and loving wife,another son on the way,and the best grandchildren a man could ask for.Regina has still got her head shoved up the back end,the only thing that's going to make her pull it out and get her life together is to be taken down and hit her bottom.Once she hits that point,she'll be much more open to the happy ending fate had in mind for her."

"Ah,so you want to break her and make her pick up the pieces and fix herself on her own?"

"Pretty much,"

"I gotta admit it's an interesting thought,"

"Obviously,anyways.Here's your potion,drink it after you've eatten supper and then go straight to bed afterwards.You'll be thankful for the rest when you're up all the rest of the night,trust me on that much,dearie."

"You seem to know a lot about this potion,"

"I do,I've had a partner use it before.Actually,two."

"Oh?"

Rumpel nodded.

"Yes,Cora and Belle."

Emma and Maleficent shared a look.

"The first or second time around?"

"Second,go on and say it."

"Regina's your daughter,isn't she?"

"She would have been,yes."

"But then Cora took the potion and made it so she was really Henry's,"

"Exactly,"

"And that's really why you care so much about her,"

"Well,bravo,Swan,you finally cracked the code.Congratulations,oh,and don't forget to have Maleficent drop some of her blood or spit in the potion before you take it.It needs some sort of fluid from her or it will not take effect,I'll leave you two to it.Have fun!"

And with that,Rumpel disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.Lily backed away,mumbling.

"I'll just go find something to do,I reeeally don't want to watch this scene play out."

Maleficent took the vial of purple liquid,inspecting to be sure it was what it was supposed to be.Changed he may be,but it was still the Dark One they were dealing with.Deeming it to be the right potion,she pulled the cork out and pricked her finger.After a drop of drop of her blood trickled down into the pool of purple,it turned a shade darker and she handed it to Emma once again.

"Supper is almost finished,then you can take it.If you're sure this is really what you want,"

Emma walked over to Maleficent,setting the potion down after sticking the cork back in.

"Mal,I want this,I want this and any other babies I may have to belong to you.And don't you dare ask if I'm sure,because I am.I've been thinking on it for a long time,it's been in my head since I first heard about it and now I've made the decision that I definitely want to take it."

Maleficent smiled the brightest smile,leaning down to kiss Emma.

"Well,when you put it like that,I suppose I have to listen to you.We're gonna have a baby,"

She said excitedly,Emma nodded and smiled back.

"Hell yeah,we are.Now,go finish the food.The sooner I take this,the better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well,there you have it,dragonswan baby is happening.And next chapter should have more Regina in it,not entirely sure where I'm going with it just yet so no promises.Anyways,hope you enjoyed the chap.Maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU:Emma and Regina were sleeping together in secret ever since a week or so after she came to town.Long story short,EQ got our Swan pregnant and decided she wanted nothing to do with either the mama or the baby.That would be where our favorite dragon,Maleficent comes in and makes it all better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

~Chapter 8

Emma was up all night,throwing up and cursing both Maleficent and Regina.To say her morning sickness was worse would be a serious understatement,it started ten minutes after she drank the potion at 8:30 and lasted past 6:30 the next morning.But one good thing could be said,her dragon stuck by her side the entire time and held her hair back while trying to make it easier and giving her water ever so often.Even when she threw up the dinner Maleficent spent so much time making and worked so hard on all over her brand new,very expensive shoes.

"Your baby is an ass,"

Emma declared once she finally finished emptying the contents of her stomach,Maleficent chuckled and pushed sweaty,blonde locks behind her ears.

"Yeah,they are.But that's okay,it'll be worth it."

"That's true,"

Emma agreed,rubbing her stomach and leaning back against Maleficent.She figured the baby was pretty amused with her suffering,giving the fact it started kicking more than it ever had and moving around as soon as she started getting sick.

"Just think,just a couple of months and our son or daughter will be out here.Don't be surprised if I shift into my dragon form and start building a nest as the date gets closer,"

"Because of what my parents did to you?"

"Well,that and dragons are extremely protective of their young and mates,and labor is a very vulnarable time."

Emma nodded,turning her head and kissing Maleficent's cheek.

"Build all the nests you want,but I will bite your arm right off if you keep a hold on me all twenty four hours of the day.I understand a bit more holding here and there,but do not smother me."

"Do remember,I was pregnant once upon a time.The last thing you have to worry about from me is being smothered,"

Maleficent smiled,Emma blushed.

"I keep forgetting that,it's sad.Like after spending so much time with Lily,I just kind of formed the theory she crawled right out of the pits of Hell..."

Some part of her expected anger,but Maleficent just started laughing her ass off.

"I feel like I should be offended,but I know Lily and that theory makes perfect sense.Sadly,I think she would be proud and try to spread it around."

"She would,I told her once.I caught her paying Henry to tell all his friends,he didn't do it and she got mad at him."

Maleficent snorted,shaking her head.

"Oh,what are we going to do with that girl?"

"Hm,pawn her off on Zelena?"

"No,even I don't hate her that much.Maybe we could get Ruby to take her,"

"Can't,Ruby's fucking the pirate and Frankenwiener."

"Ugh,of course.What about Mulan?"

"Hung up on Aurora and Phillip,"

"That bitch ruins everything for me!"

"I know!"

"I knew I loved you before,but hearing your hatred of my worst enemies..."

Maleficent said dramatically,choking up.Emma giggled,turning around and straddling her laps.

"I know,it's just such a beautiful moment when two people come to hate together."

"It really is,they should write a storybook dedicated to that.Henry was asking for ideas,there you go."

"You're just determined to corrupt our son,aren't you?"

"You called him "our's"and yes,"

"He is our's,he referred to you as "Mama Mal" yesterday and had you sign his report card!"

"Fair enough,"

Emma nodded,smiling.

"That and you do his laundry about two times a day,added to fixing his dinner.There's the whole cleaning his room,then giving him a curfew and threatening to beat up the dad of an ex girlfriend that tried to kick his ass.Grounding him,talking him through some rough shit I still don't really know the specifics but still,and you talked him into going to therapy to get better and control his anger.You do a lot of parenting to that kid,more than I do these days."

"In all fairness,I love the boy and he needs me.Your and Regina's bullshit going on and all,no offense to you--obviously,it is not your fault."

"True,very true.Oh,honey,I don't take it offensively.It is a lot of bullshit and it's really hard on him,I get that and I know everyone else does too.And I'm so busy with the baby,I don't get to spend as much time with him as I want to."

"Yeah,he's taking off this weekend to have a Ma and Henry day.He wanted it to be a surprise,but you look ready to cry and I don't want to see that if I can keep it from happening."

Emma wiped her eyes,looking at Maleficent surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes,really."

"Wait,what's he taking the weekend off from?"

"He got a job at the Diner,working part-time."

Emma nodded,furrowing her brows.

"Is he the one that made my grilled cheese yesterday?"

"Probably,"

"That explains the piece of paper getting stuck in it,used to Red's hair falling in here and there.But the book was a new one,"

Maleficent snorted,helping Emma up off the floor and letting her ramble on about Henry's crappy cooking and how he got it from her.

~⚘~

"Are you absolutely sure you do not want to know the sex of the baby?"

Whale asked once again after checking everything over and assuring Maleficent and Emma that their baby was still healthy and growing as it should,the two women shook their heads and answered at the same time.

"We want to be surprised!"

He sighed,nodding.Apparently Ruby and a few of the people around town had a bet going on what the baby was going to be,boy or girl.And he was trying to earn brownie points with his kind of girlfriend by giving away the answer and helping her win,so it was expected for him to get pissy about them telling him "No."

"I can't believe you're not a little curious,what if you buy the wrong stuff?It could be a girl,but all you have a is boy stuff or..."

"I have all of Henry's old stuff,Gold gave it to me after Regina threw it out a few years ago.And so what if it is a girl and I have all that stuff?We're not doing the sterotypical gender crap,it's going to grow up wearing dresses and overalls while playing with trucks and dolls no matter what the sex is."

"It's true,we agreed on that right off the bat.I grew up wearing my brothers' old hand-me-downs as a child,Emma still has a thing of wearing men's clothes,and there will be absolutely nothing wrong with the possibility of our daughter wearing Henry's old clothes."

"So,you're gonna let a little boy walk around wearing dresses?"

"If he decides that's what he wants and we can get him to not pull it up over his head,sure."

Whale looked at them like they were crazy,they shrugged.

"My eldest brother,Demetri was a cross dresser."

"Several of the boys in the system liked wearing women's clothes,a lot of them turned out to be gay or trans but still."

"You know,it really does not surprise me that you would have a sibling to be a cross-dresser."

Whale told Maleficent,she rolled her eyes and flipped him off.

"And it wouldn't surprise me a bit if your mother were a crack whore and your father an escaped mental patient,"

Emma sensed the argument beginning between the two and stood up,using a towel to gently wipe the gel off her large belly.

"Just give us our sonograms and we'll be going,you've got a date and we've got anywhere to be but here with you."

Whale happily gave them the pictures and got up from his chair,opening the door and motioning for them to walk out it.

~⚘~

"Is it weird that I can tell the difference in the baby now that I took the potion?"

Emma asked Maleficent,looking at the picture of the baby who she swore had grown about two sizes since the last appointment.

"No,I can see it too.They're bigger,that and the toes look longer."

"Yeah,it figures our baby would have your feet."

"Poor thing,shoe shopping is going to be Hell."

"Ugh,I know.It took us forever to find a place with a women's size big enough to fit your gigantic feet,"

Maleficent kissed Emma's shoulder,rubbing her stomach.

"M-hmm,but you love me anyways."

"I do,"

"Good."

The two went back to looking at the picture,pointing out the differences between the last sonogram and the new one.

"What names were you thinking of?"

"I really like the name Emery,"

Maleficent smiled,holding her tighter.

"That was my father's name,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"So,I take it that name has a good chance of sticking?"

"Yes,I say we make a list of possibly names and definite not going to happens."

"That works for me,"

Emma got up from her seat in Maleficent's lap and grabbed her notebook from the kitchen counter,then sat back down and flipped to a clean page.

"Alright,got Emery down.What name were you thinking of?"

"Winifred,"

"A little old-fashioned,but I like it.There it is,I was thinking Willa."

"Ooh,I like that one.But if you throw out the names Brittany or Stephan,I will walk out that door..."

"Gods no,who the Hell would suggest those horrible names?And no Tiffany's or Stephen's either,Tiffany is the name of a cheap skank and Stephen is just a new age,less likeable Stephan."

"Deal,"

"Good.What's another one you were thinking of?"

"Mallory,"

"I like it and it's really good because it could work for both a boy and a girl,good thinking.Rowan?"

"Thank you,I put a lot of thought into it.The meaning is a bit off-putting,but the name is pretty and I thought you'd like it too.And that's a good one,that was one of my Uncle's names.Really nice,I liked him because of the name.Not so much personality,he was a bastard."

"I love how we're doing this,I get a good idea of what kind of name our baby will have and I learn about your family all at the same time."

"I know,it's really nice.And for the record,you are always welcome to ask about my family or whatever at any point of the day.I never bring them up because it just doesn't cross my mind,but I have no problems discussing it.Anyways,I was thinking Draven."

"Good to know,I am curious.We'll talk more later on that and I actually really do like that one,I'm going to put a star beside our favorites.Gabriel,"

"M-hmm,I figured we would.Sounds good,no."

"Alright,that's a no to Gabriel.Can I ask why?"

"It's a name everyone thinks of for their babies,it's kind of like the Sarah of boy names.And in case you had any doubts,Sarah is a no too."

"Fair enough,I figured.Next name?"

"Sebastian?"

"I like it,but it does not get a star."

"That's fine,next?"

"It's a little out there,but I ask you to give it a chance.I really like this one,but I get it if you don't care for it."

Maleficent nodded,giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Alright,what is it?"

"Eudora,"

Dark blue eyes started to tear up,she frowned and turned around to face Maleficent.

"Love,what's wrong?"

"Nothing,nothing at all.That was my mother's name,it's just been so long since I heard it."

"Oh,I'm so sorry,"

Emma never would have expected that reaction,she'd never seen the dragon cry outside of when she talked about the night of Lily's birth.She tried her best to comfort Maleficent,wiping her tears away gently.

"I really didn't mean to upset you,"

"Darling,you didn't,I should apologize for getting so emotional.The last time I saw her was when Stephan set our home land on fire,he got my last living brothers,my uncles,my father,and my mother.She survived through it,but she died a few days later and I had to watch her suffer the entire time.You wouldn't think fire would effect us so much,being dragons.But even we are not immuned,especially when he got some help from dark magic."

Emma frowned,her dragon's upset reaction was getting to her and she was starting to get a little teary-eyed too.

"Oh,shit,"

"Yeah,put that on the possibilities with two stars next to it.Please,"

Emma nodded,turning around to do that before going back to loving on Maleficent.She put a pause on the choosing names,deciding her dragon needed her kisses and soothing voice at the moment.

~⚘~

"Henry,I just want you to know when I get your brother or sister,I understand if you still want to be a part of Emma's life."

"Oh,how big of you,mom.And just so you know,you're not going to get my brother or sister."

"How do you figure that?"

"Because it's a little hard to get custody of a kid that's not your's and I will be on Ma's side if you really do take her to court,so keep that in mind.I get it,you're hurt and upset.But that doesn't make it okay to mess everything up for everyone else,things are finally settling down.Why can't you just be happy with me?Even with as crappy as you're being now,I still come around and spend time with you.Is my love not enough?"

Henry finally snapped,Regina let his words sink in and frowned.

"Oh,Henry,your love has always been enough."

"Then prove it,stop being such a brat and get your shit together!I'm tired of you throwing a temper tantrum and treating Ma like crap just because Robin Hood left,you're happy ending does not have to be a man.I'd like to think a woman as smart and amazing as you would realize that any man stupid enough to walk out on you,you're too good for them and you need to move on from it."

He took a deep breath.

"Instead of making things worse by going back to your old ways,maybe try and get back to being the person that we all grew to love.If you keep going down this path where you try to take my baby sibling from it's moms and split up my family,causing all this bullshit,then you're gonna lose it all.You put so much effort into making people see you were a good person and now look at you,you're throwing all that away because you didn't get your way.If you want a happy ending so bad,make one.Find something or someone that really wants to be with you forever,something you know will never stop making you happy,and stick with it.Work with that,"

Regina smiled softly.

"You're right,I messed up.I'm going to forget your filthy language because of that and I think I found my happy ending,it's always been right under my nose.It's not the love I always pictured,but it's pretty damn good."

"Yeah,what's that?"

"Some people are meant for an epic romance,I am not one of those people.I was meant to be a mother,my love is you.You will always be there,even if we were to stop talking or seeing each other.That bond can never be broken,you're my boy and I need to step it up before I lose you."

Henry smiled,nodding.

"Yeah,you know what you have to do before we even begin to start on fixing our relationship."

"Yes,I do.And it's going to be horrible,"

"You can do it,Mom."

"Yeah,right.If I don't come back home tomorrow,you know two dragons maimed and ate me when I tried to apologize to a pregnant Savior."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait,but I made the chapter longer and gave Regina a chance to be a better person to make up for it.Anyways,hope you enjoyed it.Maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?~dragon_swan99


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU:Emma and Regina were sleeping together in secret ever since a week or so after she came to town.Long story short,EQ got our Swan pregnant and decided she wanted nothing to do with either the mama or the baby.That would be where our favorite dragon,Maleficent comes in and makes it all better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

~Chapter 9

Emma sat down in a chair,holding her much larger stomach.It was the day of the baby shower and just looking around,you could tell without a single doubt that it was Snow White that decorated and set it up.From the frilly,pink table covers all the way to the cheap,homeade pink and blue paper booties laying about.Then there were the balloons,simple white and yellow floating all over the Diner.

On the walls,there were banners with hand written in black and blue markers"Shower for Baby Dragon."At first,it had said for "Baby Swan" but Emma put a stop to that and made her mother change it and resend each invite where she had that sent out.

Gifts wrapped in various types of paper,ranging from plain colored to cute,animal and cartoon designs covered the counter that would normally have the cash register and Granny standing behind it but was completely free except for the presents.Even the bar stools were gone,hidden in the back with the rest of the Diner's stuff.For the next four hours,this space was all for the baby shower and it was like it were never a place of business.

"You're gonna love what I got you!"

Ruby said excitedly,her present was the easiest to pick out.It was large,oddly-shaped,and wrapped in red paper with little cartoon wolves all over it.

"I'm sure we will,"

Emma smiled softly,she was aggravted with Snow.All morning,her mother had called to double check that she remembered what day it was and when she had to be ready.Then there was the explaining what a baby shower was and what all would go on,that was what ticked the dragon off and why Maleficent was no where in sight for the time being.Lily and her went out for a fly,the brunette naturally pissed off and the other needing to calm down before spending any more time with the perky former White Queen.

Satisfied,the werewolf practically bounced away and went to sit with Whale.Emma rolled her eyes when she saw him,shaking her head.There was just something to disturbing about acknowledging your best friend was banging your gyno and baby doctor at your baby shower,she shuddered.There was just no other way the long-legged brunette could have possibly talked Viktor into coming,but she was happy to note he looked miserable.Good.

"Sorry I took so long,"

Maleficent apologized,smiling as she took a seat next to Emma.The Savior waved her off,looking relieved to see her.

"Don't worry about it,you weren't gone that long and most of the time you were I was with Ruby.Where's Lily?"

"Good,I always liked her.It really helps she's team Mal,though.And honestly,I'm not sure.She spotted a one night stand and took off flying in another direction,haven't seen her since."

Emma snorted,thinking of all the stupid people in town talking about Regina's supposed changed attitude here lately and how half of them were split into teams rooting for "Team Swanqueen" or "Team Mal."

"That figures,I told her all that sleeping around was going to come back and bite her in the ass."

"As true as that is,we both know she isn't going to learn anything from it.And that's okay,she seems perfectly happy with the way she's going and that's all that matters.Now,catch me up on what I missed."

Emma nodded.

"Yeah.You really haven't missed anything,well,watching Granny drag my mother out and yell at her to 'be quiet already and give the poor woman some space' was pretty funny though."

Maleficent smirked,rubbing Emma's stomach and feeling the baby kick.

"Who knows,maybe she'll do it again before this is all over with."

Emma nodded,leaning back in the chair and just enjoying the feel of Maleficent rubbing her belly.

Tink walked past them with clothes pins attached all over herself,very obviously winning the shower game.Anytime someone said the word "baby,"she got a pin.Given the hissy fit Snow was throwing in the corner,it seemed a pretty safe bet she just lost her's.Poor thing,she had like ten.

"Is it sad that I'm really enjoying watching Mom lose her shit over there?"

"Nope,it's really entertaining.I've been waiting for her to snap for the last couple of weeks,she's had too much stress working on all of this.Not that we asked her,but still."

"Yeah,it is.I have a bet with Red she'll start crying by the next hour,"

Maleficent looked at her,raising a brow.

"Is gambling really a good idea right now?You didn't like bet our baby,did you?"

"Oh,relax,it's a harmless bet.And nah,just my slice of cake.For a skinny chick,she really pigs out on the sweets!"

The dragon laughed,leaning over and pecking her lips.

"I know,who do you think ate your chocolate cake the other day when we went out for lunch?"

Emma whipped her head around,looking at Ruby accusingly.

"I knew,it was her!Oh,I'm going to get her back,you just wait until we let her baby sit and I feed this kid prunes..."

Maleficent smirked,pulling Emma to sit in her lap.

"Oh,darling,it's adorable you think I'm ever going to be comfortable with someone babysitting our child."

"I know,I was just joking around.Honestly,I don't even feel comfortable with the thought of leaving our baby with someone else.Even if it is someone I trust,like Red.The whole Zelena Nanny mess was enough to make me decide never to let anyone else watch my kid,if I ever had another one."

The dragon knuzzled her neck,humming along to her words.Clearly,Maleficent was pleased.They had been discussing how they planned on raising the baby,work situations,and who got to watch the baby once it was born for about two weeks now and the older blonde had made her paranoia obvious.Emma didn't blame her a bit,not after her first and only experience with having a kid before this one.

After that conversation,the next hour went on mostly with the blondes just cuddling and loving on each other while everyone else talked and played games.

Just as everything settled down and Emma started to open her gifts,an uninvited guest showed up.Regina.

~⚘~

"What the Hell are you doing here?"

Surprisingly enough,it was Snow that asked it.Her voice was so angry,even Cruella and Ursula cringed a bit.Somehow,the Mayor and the school teacher had managed not to run into each other at all in the time between when Emma got pregnant to now.And now everyone knew,that was a very good thing.

Regina frowned,holding a small gift wrapped perfectly in dark purple paper with a silver bow on top.

"I brought a gift for the expecting mothers..."

"Well,it's too big to be a poison apple,so set it on the table and see yourself out,or better yet take it with you.You didn't want anything to do with that baby or Emma,remember?You didn't want to see or hear anything about it,Madame Mayor,so excuse me for finding it a bit funny to run into you for the first time since you knocked my baby up at the damn baby shower!"

Maleficent whispered to Emma,her eyes never leaving the steaming Snow White and embarrassed Regina.

"I was going to say something,but I think your mother has it covered.Who knew Snow White could carry so much anger?Goes to show,being a parent really does bring out a whole other side of you.Gotta say,I like it.If I could see more of it,we'd get along so much better."

Emma nodded.

"I know,right?"

Regina sighed,running hand through her hair.

"I know,I messed up.I said horrible things to Emma and about the baby,but I was in a bad place at the time a--"

"Bad place,my ass!You asked for that,Queenie!What did you think when you got involved with a man like Robin Hood?That he was just going to give up all his morals and put you on a pedestal?You had your chance to make that work and you didn't take it,so he moved on and you should have as well.You can be upset and heart broken,that is understandable.Taking out your anger on everyone and neglecting your children,that is not.Do you know how many nights I had to come to their house and put up wards,watching for you because Emma was so fucking terrified that the Evil Queen was going to bust in and kill both her and her unborn child?"

Tink exploded,coming to stand next to Snow.Regina frowned deeper,sitting her gift down on the counter before ringing her hands together in a nervous gesture.

"You're right,I was completely out of line.I hurt my son,what used to be my baby,and Emma.Nothing I say is going to make that okay,but I won't stop until I've made it clear how sorry I truly am and I make it up to them.I'm not asking for a place in the baby's or even Em's life,but I did a lot of wrong and I promised Henry I would do my best to make it right."

Emma sighed,speaking up to stop anymore fighting.

"And you thought my baby shower was the best place for this?Shocking as it may seem,not every day has to be about you,Regina.This day was going really good,everyone was getting along until you showed up.Please,just go.If you want to talk later,we'll see.But for now,I'd like to spend the two hours I have left here just celebrating and having a good time with everybody."

Regina looked like she wanted to say something else,but simply nodded and walked back out the door.After the Mayor left,the tension left the room and everyone went back to what they were doing.

~⚘~

Emma opened Ruby's gift first,tearing the paper carelessly and throwing it at Maleficent who stood next to her with a large trash bag ready for it.She gasped,holding it up for her fiancée to see.

"Aw,what is it?"

Sometimes,she forgot how little Maleficent new about this world's things for babies.

"It's a bouncy seat,we can put the baby in it."

She explained patiently,the dragon nodded and smiled.

"Oh,that sounds quite a bit easier than back in the forest,when you had to rock the babies to sleep all by yourself."

"Yeah,it is.But it doesn't always put them to sleep,Neal just goes in his and plays with the toys while bouncing away."

"Oh,now I recognize it,it didn't really dawn on me where they look so different.But I remember watching him in his little,red one the other day,he looked like he was having the time of his life."

Emma smiled,nodding and getting up to give Ruby a hug and tell her how much she loved it.It had little Winnie the Pooh characters hanging off of it,the seat itself was a light brown color.

She grabbed a random present,which turned out to be from Tink.It was wrapped in green paper that Emma mercilessly tore into,causing the fairy to giggle.Maleficent caught the paper,putting it in the bag and watching her swan's face light up at the mess she was making.

"Aw,that's adorable.Thanks,Tink."

It was a little white onesie with a bear's face on it that said "My Mommies Love Me" in black letters,along with a little kit full of a baby hairbrush,nail clippers,a thing to suck the buggers out of their nose,and a thermometer.

The fairy grinned,puffing out her chest proudly.

"Told yeh she'd like it,you one-handed twit!"

She bragged to her date,Hook who shrugged and took a swig from his flask.

"Bah,I still say you should have went with the rum.You can never go wrong with rum,help with the teething and insomnia or whatever...."

Emma chose to ignore the one-handed wonder,just reaching for another present.She got along fine with him,but he was obviously pretty tipsy and she'd just rather not deal with him in that state.

This one was from Belle and Rumpel,wrapped neatly in white paper with Beauty and the Beast characters all over it.She opened it and smiled,it was a large baby tub with several bath toys.

"What the Devil is that?"

Maleficent furrowed her brows,Emma wasn't sure if she was talking about the tub or the rubber duckie.Her dragon was focused on both,she almost wanted to laugh.

"It's a tub for babies and these are the toys he or she can play with in it,"

"Oh,never seen a thing like that,the more you know."

Maleficent hummed,Emma heard several people snicker at her ignorance but ignored them.The majority of them had been in Storybrooke much longer than them and still didn't know what half of this stuff was,so they really had no room to judge.

Emma sat the tub and toys down,wishing Belle had been able to come today.She wanted to thank everyone,but poor Gideon was sick with the flu and the librarian did not want to bring that to the shower.

She picked up another present,it was from Blue.Oh,joy,she dreaded to see what was in there.It was no secret to anyone that the fairy did not approve of her pregnancy or the relationship she had with Mal,there was no way that gift was going to be nice or thoughtful.She set it aside,deciding she would deal with that mess after she opened the presents from people who actually cared and supported them.

Emma picked up Neal's present,it was wrapped crappily in Christmas paper.Yep,that was something he would do.She smiled,ripping it open and cooing when she saw what he'd gotten the baby.It was a little musical box to help them sleep,shaped like a bear on a cloud.What the deal with people and the bear theme was,she had no idea.But she appreciated it,they really were cute.

After explaining to Maleficent what it was,she set it down with the stuff Belle and Rumpel had gotten them.Neal stayed away because he lived with them,was actually the one that gave Gideon the flu.So,she would just make a note to thank them all at the same time later on.

She grabbed another present,it was from the dwarves.Oh,dear gods,she braced herself for whatever may be inside and ripped open the plain,white paper.

"Thanks!"

She told them all,they were sitting closer to the counter.The dwarves grinned,obviously pleased their gift was appreciated.It was just a huge box of diapers and wipes,but Emma was thankful not to have to go and by them later on.Maleficent's eyes widened at all of the packs of diapers,it was hilarious.She didn't really say much to all the presents,but her expressions told everyone it was more of her processing the new information than her being rude and ungrateful.

Emma finally got to Regina's present,she looked at Maleficent who dropped the trash bag and moved to her side.The dragon took her hand,giving it a squeeze before nodding for her to open it.

"If it was anything apple,I would have burned the bitch's house down."

Emma mumbled,Maleficent nodded her agreement.

"You'd have to beat me to it,love."

It was a little keeps sake box,not really gender specific.They'd give her credit for the thought put into it,it was obviously new and they liked that she stuck with their neutral rule.It was plain brown with different animals all over it,sort of a safari theme.

"When I see her again--I'm sure she'll be back around at some point,I'll thank her."

Emma told Maleficent softly,the dragon nodded and sat it to the side before leaning up and kissing her quickly.

"You're right and sounds good to me,darling,"

The dragon pulled away after a minute and Emma smiled,opening the rest of the presents.She'd gotten a lot of clothes and diapers,Maleficent looked ready to pass out in shock as the numbers added up.A few people got the same things when it came to onesies,but they got different sizes and magic could easily alter them a bit so it wasn't such a big deal.

Finally,Emma got to Snow and Charming's present.It wasn't wrapped,but put in a simple,brown box.She opened it and gasped,her mom had knitted a baby blanket like her's.Only,it didn't have a name on it and the colors were white and yellow.

"When the little one gets here,I'll stitch a name onto it.You love your's so much,I thought it'd be nice to--oof!"

Emma cut Snow off,tackling her in a hug and mumbling over and over again how much she loved it and thanking her for making it.Snow laughed,enjoying the affection.The pregnancy had really made her daughter more emotional and lovey-dovey,she was going to miss it next month when the baby was born.Maybe she could talk Maleficent into knocking her up again real soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah,finally got Chapter 9 up!Sorry for the wait,got caught up in other stuff.Anyways,hope you enjoyed the chap.Maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?~dragon_swan99


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU:Emma and Regina were sleeping together in secret ever since a week or so after she came to town.Long story short,EQ got our Swan pregnant and decided she wanted nothing to do with either the mama or the baby.That would be where our favorite dragon,Maleficent comes in and makes it all better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

~Chapter 10

Emma rubbed her stomach,she'd been put on bed rest about two days after the baby shower.So,basically she was always laying down unless she had to get up and use the bathroom or bathe.It was torture,she wanted to move around and stretch her legs some.But she knew this was best for the baby,so she didn't whine...too much and stayed where she was supposed to.

After the last scan,Whale noticed something odd.Apparently,it was not going to be a single birth.Up to this point,baby number two had been hiding behind their sibling.And that right there was why she was in the predicament she was in now,multiple births had a higher chance of complications and it was just a safer option to listen Whale's advice and take it easy.

Hearing she was expecting twins,Maleficent was overjoyed.That woman loved nothing more than being a mother and had that not been a fact,Emma would have likely freaked out when she heard the news.But knowing how good her fiancée was with kids and what a great parent she was,she managed to push all her worries away and just be happy about it all.Had the babies still belonged to Regina and she been involved with the brunette,she wouls have lost her shit as soon as the word "twins" left Whale's lips.Huh,maybe something good did come of the Mayor being an ass hat.

"Now,don't get too excited,love."

Emma warned her dragon softly,remembering the warning their doctor had given them after the second baby came out of hiding.There was still even the smallest risk that one of the babies wouldn't make it,they had to keep that in mind.Even if it was a horrible thought,so they agreed it was best not to tell anyone about the news.She guessed the biggest risk here was where it was a magical pregnancy with two dragons,still borns were apparently pretty common in multiple births back in Enchanted Forest days.

Maleficent nodded,sitting on the edge of their bed.

"I know,I know.But I can't help it,we're expecting two babies now."

"Okay,let's make a deal.You get as excited as you want,enough for both of us.And I'll keep my head on straight,remembering the warning.Just hope for the best,"

Maleficent nodded,holding Emma's hand.

"Sounds good to me,I can't stand to think negatively like that when it comes to pregnancies."

"That's all I do,think negatively.When I first found out,all I could do was think of horrible scenarios.It went from the most realistic fears that could happen to anyone to the most irrational shit,like what if the baby was born with four heads?Or if they came out half-snake because their sperm donor the fucking spawn of Satan and any child that came from it was doomed to live a cursed life..."

Emma grinned,Maleficent threw her head back and cackled at the last one.

"Oh,goodness!I love that last one,it's the best because it made so much sense!"

"I know,I felt bad for thinking it but..."

Emma shrugged,Maleficent smiled and gave her head a kiss.

"Yeah,I get it.But it doesn't matter either way,none of that stuff you thought before concerning the brat matters because these are our babies.Now,I know you hate being on bedrest and not being up and able to do anything.So,I brought the tubs full of baby clothes everyone donated for us to go through together up here."

Emma smiled,her eyes lit up for the first time in weeks.Finally,she got to actually sit up and do something.The best part of it,Maleficent was going to sit up there with her.

The dragon tried to be there for her as much as she could,she really did.But Lily was living with them,Henry had all but moved in,they were expecting two more kids,and Emma wasn't working.They'd agreed on breast feeding if they could and that it would be best if one of them stay home with the babies for the first few months,so Maleficent took up a part-time job at Gold's pawnshop to help out while Belle and Neal were off doing their own things that paid basically as much--if not more than any full-time job.Turned out,Rumpel was a lot more sympathetic to struggling parents than he would ever admit and the bastard was lonely enough in that dusty shop he'd be willing to dip into his greedy wallet just to get some half-decent company.

~⚘~

"I think this looks like it would be more for a little boy and it doesn't really go with our neutral policy,but it's pretty damn cute and I would dress our kid in it no matter what the gender was."

Emma shrugged,holding up a white newborn's onesie with brown bears all over it.Maleficent looked at it and hummed,shrugging.

"I think it's fine,it's our babies and we can dress them in anything we want to.The bears do seem to be something these people pick out for their boys more often,but I think it'll be okay for a girl."

"True,I'll put it in the keeper pile.That had to have come from Ashley,it smells like her perfume."

Emma was really sensitive to smells since she got farther along in the pregnancy,but anybody could smell the other woman's perfume from a mile away.Everything Ashley owned or anybody that came close to her,they began to smell like the fruity,flowery fragrance she picked up somewhere and sprayed all over everything.

Maleficent nodded,scrunching up her nose.

"Yeah,I smelled it before I ever dumped the trash bag they had all the clothes mixed in into the totes.On second thought,toss that and anything else with those smells in the laundry basket.I'll get the baby detergent when I stop by the store later on,wash that horrid odor out.I can't stand it on the woman and I'll be damned if my babies and home carry it!How anyone can be that happy to smell like some kind of hippie whore,I will never understand."

Emma giggled,tossing the onesie in the small laundry basket on the other side of the dresser next to their bed.

"She's my friend,so I try not to say anything.But yeah,I agree with you.It's just not a nice smell and I'm afraid to ask where she found it,"

Maleficent nodded,rubbing Emma's leg with one hand as she pulled out a light blue onesie with a pink lamb on the front that said"My mommy Loves Me."

"M-hmm,don't even think about putting my babies in that.I'll never be seen with you when you do it,whoever made that thing has some sick urge to torture all infants..."

Emma gagged,shaking her head and throwing it back in the trash bag full of clothes they had decided there was no way in Hell they were keeping.

"Ugh,no.Whoever sent that,they had to have done that on purpose.My money's on Blue,bitch has been looking for ways to subtly show her dissapproval and upset us since word got out about me being pregnant.Nobody we get along with would have been dumb enough to believe we would ever like that or dress our babies up in it."

Maleficent shook her head,sighing.

"I wouldn't doubt it,several of the faries-or sisters,whatever you want to call them here did drop off a bag of clothes when everyone else did.She can think whatever she wants,but the bitch better have enough sense not to actually do any real harm to my family.I'll be known as the dragon that maimed and gobbled up Mother Superior if she does..."

Emma leaned over and kissed her dragon,moaning softly when dark red-painted lips eagerly kissed back and a firm hand pulled her closer.

"Gods,I love how protective you get,you're making it really hard to stay abstinent,Mal..."

She mumbled against her lips,Maleficent hummed and trailed kisses down her neck.

"I know,that's one thing you can always expect from me.Not big on caring for other people,but never be stupid enough to hurt my family.And I know,imagine how hard it is for me to not just say "fuck it" and take you all the time.Waking up with you rubbing your ass right up against me,already soaking through those panties you insist on sleeping in without me even touching or speaking to you yet..."

Once they started living together,Emma learned Maleficent was born with an extra appendage.She bit her lip,remembering how her dragon's member that she had discovered was waaay bigger than Neal or Regina's after accidentally walking in on the older blonde during a shower was always hard and pressing against her every morning.How the Hell had she managed not to give in already?Goes to show what being stubborn as fuck can do for you,she shrugged.

When she felt Maleficent start sucking on her neck,surely leaving a mark she pushed her away gently.The dragon moved back almost immediately,sitting up next to her.Just for that,she leaned over and pecked her lips quickly.

"Sorry,I just really want to stick to what I said about not having sex yet.I'm trying to do things the right way from now on and I love that you respect that,you pull away so quickly.After the first two weeks when the babies are born,my mom and dad have already agreed to take them,Henry,and Lily in for us to have this house all to ourselves for at least a week or so."

Maleficent smiled,knuzzling their noses together.

"I know,baby,I'm sorry I got carried away.And of course,I pull away quickly.If you don't want to take the next step yet and you start to push me away,I need to accept that and back off.It's not complicated and anybody that has difficulty understanding that is a sack a shit and doesn't deserve you even when you are ready,my swan.And I never thought I would say this,but your parents are saints.I love them."

Emma bit her lip,burying her face in Maleficent's neck.She had never been so turned on by one person,the dragon really did not seem to understand just how hot she was when she showed how much her consent meant to her.No one ever really put much effort into showing it mattered,Neal,well,he was just a gross,horny man and she brushed his crap off because of that.Regina,she was actually worse than a man.So,this was a big change for her.

"I will do you the favor of never telling my mother you said those last words,she will never stop hugging you."

Maleficent shuddered,shaking her head.

"Yeah,best keep that between us.Be pretty sad to hear them offering to be so nice to us only for me to barbeque your mother before they get around to doing the favor,"

Emma nodded,laughing and motioning for her to start digging through the clothes again.

"I know,but I would laugh so hard.It's mean,but oh,well."

Maleficent snorted,pulling out a plain,white onesie that was tossed into the trash bag without a second wasted looking at it.

"I bet you would,you're kind of evil at times and I love that about you.It works well,our inner bitches get along."

Emma grinned,nodding.

"I know,it's great.And no whites,I will burn them before I put them on our babies."

Maleficent tossed another white onesie into the trash bag,nodding her agreement with Emma.Both of them hated plain and white was the worst of them all,you couldn't keep it clean for anything and neither one felt like fooling with it.

"I kind of like this,but it would definitely have to be for a girl.Unless you don't have issues with a boy wearing dresses,"

Maleficent shrugged,holding up a purple dress for a newborn that had a sparkly,pale pink tutu attached.Emma looked it over and shrugged,putting it in the keeper pile.

"I really don't mind if we have a boy and he wears stuff like that,clothes aren't really a gender specific thing for me.Girls get by with wearing boy's clothes,like shorts and t-shirts,trousers,and all that crap.Why can't a boy be allowed to wear a dress or a skirt?And later on,I want it to be clear I feel the same with make-up and sports."

Maleficent nodded,smiling.

"Glad we agree there,I would hate for that to be our first real fight."

"Yeah,me too.I really expected you to be at least a little off-put by that,being from the Forest and all.Even as open-minded as my mom is,she still gave me a funny look when I told her how I felt about that stuff."

Maleficent grinned,shrugging.

"One of my brothers was a cross-dresser,as I've probably mentioned before.Another brother married a woman that later on did a spell to become a man and had a tendency to wear make-up and high heels...mostly mine and my mothers,but that's a whole other issue.My sister was a tomboy through and through,never wore a dress,skirt,or anything that could have been mistaken for a female's outfit from the point she could dress herself to the day she died.My step-father painted his nails and beat the piss out of anyone with the balls to make fun of him for it,my mother was from a family that just did whatever the Hell they pleased and didn't care what anyone else thought of it.And then there's the whole being born with a penis myself,it's really hard for me to be judemental and turn my nose up at things like this,dear."

Emma nodded,smiling.

"Fair enough,fair enough.Is any of your family besides us and Lily still living?"

"Maybe,I stopped getting in contact with them long before the ones I know for sure died.When I hit my...rough patch,they weren't really all that in love with my presence.The only ones I know without a doubt their status are the ones that stayed in the clan,we had a few cousins,aunts,and uncles that went stray here and there.But I never had much to do with them before that,so..."

Emma nodded,squeezing her hand.

"Oh,I'm sorry,Mal."

"Bah,don't be.Other than the siblings and my parents,my family had some really big sacks of shits.There's a reason I never got along with them,dear,even with family you have to have standards."

Emma nodded,shaking her head.She got that,even if her parents and the little family she had now were great.Before them,she had had more than her fair share of crappy families.

"What do we think of this?"

Maleficent asked,holding up a pair of blue jean over-alls that were sized 3-6 months.They had come from Belle,Emma could smell the books and faint rose-scented perfume all over it.

"I like them,what do you think?"

"Good,me too.They're really cute,remind me to thank the bookworm later."

Emma nodded,folding them neatly and laying them down on the keeper pile.Being a dragon,Maleficent would always have that heightened sense of smell and it made her feel better about her own right now.It was kind of embarrassing knowing people by a certain smell,especially when she accidentally blurted out to the people what they smelled like....some were not as flattering as others.

"That had to have come from my mother,burn it.Burn it now,"

Emma shuddered,seeing the brigest pink,sparkly dress Maleficent was holding up.The dragon wasted no time spitting a large ball of fire at the outfit,scrunching up her nose.Only Snow White would waste time and money on that thing,they cringed.

"Hurt feelings or not,I am telling her what we did.There is no way she just saw that and immediately thought we would love it,especially not with our gender neutral policy.She has a son,why would she just have that lying around.That was brand new,it had to be a gag gift."

Emma nodded,groaning.

"I wondered why dad looked so pleased with himself last night on the video chat,idiot probably helped her pick it out."

Maleficent nodded,rolling her eyes.

"Oh,no doubt about it,dear."

The rest of the night was spent going through clothes and taking pee breaks,mostly Emma but Maleficent was an old fart and had a tendency to drink too much water so...

And turns out,they were right.The Charmings had bought that dress just for the sole purpose of getting to laugh at their reaction to it,David and Gold picked it out when they had a day out together and sent Snow out to buy it the next day.Assholes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter than usual,but I'm pretty happy with it.Hope you enjoyed it,maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?Also,just wanted to thank all of you who do give kudos and that have commented whenever you have the free time to do it :)~dragon _swan99


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU:Emma and Regina were sleeping together in secret ever since a week or so after she came to town.Long story short,EQ got our Swan pregnant and decided she wanted nothing to do with either the mama or the baby.That would be where our favorite dragon,Maleficent comes in and makes it all better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

~Chapter 11

Emma woke up around three a.m.,struggling to get up out of the bed.Maleficent had been snoring loudly,but all that stopped and dark blue eyes opened instantly when she felt the bed shift.

"Everythin' alrigh',love?"

Maleficent mumbled,yawning.Emma grinned,her dragon was adorable when she first woke up.

"Yeah,your babies are using my bladder as a kick ball."

"That figures,Lily liked to use mine as a squeeze toy.I'm beginning to think my spawn are sadistic,little assholes."

Emma nodded,laughing.

"Yeah,I've thought that from the moment they started growing bigger than the size of a pea and first began kicking.Little rugrats like to move around all night long,kicking every second.Sometimes they kick each other,but the point is I still feel it."

Maleficent snorted,rolling over onto her left side and reaching to rub Emma's huge,round belly.

"Be nice to your mommy and each other,you have plenty of time to act like a hellion when you get out of the womb."

Hearing their Mama's voice,the twins calmed down pretty quickly and settled.Emma groaned,looking at Maleficent.

"Do you have some sort of baby-whispering powers I don't know about?They never listen to me,but they'll stop for you.From now on when I get woke up to one of them kicking up near my ribs,you're ass is waking up too."

Maleficent grinned,kissing both sides of her belly.

"Maybe,it would make sense.Babies always calm down around me,it's a gift.And that's fine,I usually wake up when you do anyways.Whatever makes you feel better,love."

Emma rubbed Maleficent's head,gently scratching her scalp and biting her lip when she heard the older woman moan softly before her bladder was kicked once again and she waddled to the bathroom.

"Uh,Mal?"

"Hm?"

"So...you're going to have to get up much earlier than you thought.And when I say get up,I mean actually climb out of bed and put your shoes on."

"Why's tha',love?"

"Because my water just broke and we need to get to the hospital,"

Quick as lightening,Maleficent jumped out of bed and rushed to slip her shoes on and grab the overnight bag they already had ready.She didn't even bother pulling on a robe over her nightgown,she was in such a hurry.But then again,Emma couldn't blame her for panicking.This was earlier than they expected,she guessed it was because of the newly discovered twin and all that spicy food she craved the night before.

"Come on,babies coming!"

Maleficent showed a rare side of herself,the nervous and excited dragon.Gone was the scary dragon bitch image,replaced by a simulataneously terrified and excited mother.She scooped up Emma carefully,still earning a squeak of surprise before running down the steps and out to the car.

As they got further along in the pregnancy,Whale warned Emma to use as little magic as she possibly could and for Maleficent not to "poof" anywhere with her.Apparently,quite a few miscarriages were caused back in the forest for too much magical transport and the potion added to this being a pregnancy with dragons was even riskier than most others.So,they took it more seriously than just about anything else the idiot ever said.He was a dick head,but he knew his stuff when it came to the medical world.

"Just for the record,I hate this car and I'm going to go just a bit above speed limit.Not enough to get us pulled over,but enough that my babies won't be born in the front seat of this piece of shit." 

Maleficent informed her once she had helped Emma get into the bug and settled in her seat,moving around to get in the driver's side.

Emma snorted,rolling her eyes.

"What is with people hating my bug?!"

"It's horrible,love,accept it.You can love it,but I never will."

Emma pouted,but Maleficent refused to take her words back.She held one of the Savior's hands,letting her squeeze as she felt the painful contractions the whole way to the hospital.

~⚘~

"I will castrate you and tie my tubes with my own bare hands at home before I go through this again!"

Emma yelled at Maleficent as she reached the thirtieth hour of labor,finally dialated enough to start pushing.

"Your baby has a huge fucking head,I always blamed Lily's sperm donor for her's and never mentioned it.But damn,it comes from their Mama!"

Maleficent wisely kept her mouth shut and just took it,she remembered having Lily.Labor was the single most painful thing she ever experienced,she understood all too well Emma's situation and let her yell to her heart's content as she held her hand and coached her breathing.

"Fuck!"

Loud wails echoed throughout the room,she had finally pushed the first baby out.It was a little boy,he had a head full of blonde hair covered in fluids nobody wanted to think about and the longest toes and fingers you would ever see on a baby.

Emma took several deep breaths,looking up to see Whale hand the baby boy carefully to his nurse.

"Would you like to cut the chord?"

He asked Maleficent,surprisingly nicely.Huh,maybe Ruby was having a good influence on the douche after all.

The dragon looked at her for any signs that she would mind being left long enough to do that,Emma let go of her hand and smiled softly.

"Go on,hurry before the next one comes,you big goof."

Maleficent nodded and carefully cut the umbilical chord,like she was afraid she would suddenly make a random wrong move and mess everything up.As soon as it was done,the nurse carried him off to be cleaned and the dragon returned to Emma's side.

"Let me guess,didn't really have that back in the forest?"

"No,they did.Just it was at home,less doctors and nurses.And I was never allowed in the room during the births,so this is a whole new experience for me."

Emma nodded,squeezing her hand and looking up.

"Yeah,well,get ready for round two.They're coming,patience does not run in this family on either side."

Emma started pushing once again,cursing Maleficent and her "stupid damn lady dick and sperm she had no doubt would put her in the same position she was in now before it was over with again" for the next close to ten minutes.

"Gah!"

Emma cried as she finally got the baby out,panting and leaning back against the bed.She had gone through both births with no epidural,next time around--if there was a next time,she was still sort of debating on castrating Maleficent right now--would be a different story.Whoever recommended the whole natural birth,it doesn't hurt too bad crap,she would hunt them down and cut them.

This baby was a little boy too,she was surprised.Normally,the whole twin case gave one of each.But she was actually pretty happy with it,she knew how to take care of sons better.She'd grown up a tomboy,surrounded by boys,and she just got along better and understood how to deal with them more than she ever did with girls.Grace,Jefferson's girl,that poor thing hadn't lasted a day when she offered to watch her over the weekend a few years ago because she was the definition of "girly girl" to a T and Emma had no idea how to work with that.

After the twins had both been cleaned up,the nurses wrapped them up in the pale purple receiving blankets Maleficent had picked out to bring with them.

"Which one of you wants to hold which one?"

"Does it matter?We'll of course swap up and we haven't even named or had a good look at them yet,just hand one to each of us..."

Maleficent snorted,smiling at Emma's lack of filter.She thought the question was stupid too,but she kept her mouth shut and just prepared to be handed one of the twins.

"Hi,little one,you look just like your Mama.Yes,you do.My gorgeous boy,"

Emma cooed as soon as she was handed the smaller of the two,cradling him carefully in her arms.It was true,both boys looked just like Maleficent.

"Bad news,love,"

"What?"

Emma asked,looking at Maleficent worriedly.The dragon took a deep breath,saying dramatically.

"It appears they got my big feet..."

Emma blinked,taking a moment to let it sink in that her dragon had been joking and there was nothing actually wrong.

"Oh,the horror,"

"I know,they'll never be able to find a pair of shoes that fit."

"Bah,we'll let them go barefoot!"

Maleficent smiled,happy to see Emma was back to teasing.It had been a couple of days since they had been settled down enough to joke and pick around,getting ready for the babies and all.

"Ms.Swan,these came for you,Madame Mayor said to tell you she didn't want to bother you but she couldn't just get you nothing."

Emma raised a brow,taking the flowers from the nurse.Jealousy flared up in the dragon,she growled.

"Throw them out,please."

Maleficent furrowed her brows,looking at Emma confused.

"What?"

"She's not earning forgiveness by flirting and sending flowers,maybe having them tossed out will teach her that lesson.I'm not letting her off that easily and she knows by now,I am happily taken and I am not going to accept flowers from anyone but family or people I just flat out know have no romantic interest in me.Especially not with my fiancée sitting right next to me,the day my sons are born.

Regina had attempted to apologize through giving Emma gifts that you'd picture a partner sending to her since the baby shower,Henry defended her at first but kinda gave up when it was clear his other mom was still in her little EQ phase.Until she got over that,nothing she did was going to be genuine.She only started trying to get back on the Savior's good side when he threatened her with losing him,everybody knew it.

She had offered to give Emma her job back at the Station,but was turned down before she even finished her sentence.For one thing,Maleficent and her swan had agreed that Emma would stay home with the babies while she worked for the first few months.And secondly,she didn't want to be Sherriff anymore.Emma wanted to see what other things she could do and she'd actually taken an interest in Art again for the first time in years,maybe she could do something with that.But the Mayor would not take "no" for an answer,she fired Neal and named Emma as Sherriff in front of the whole town.

Of course,this didn't go over well.Emma waddled out of her bed that she had been confined to for so long,making an appearance in public for the first time since the doctor's appointment putting her on bed rest just to let everyone know that Regina was full of shit and she was not coming back to work at the Station now or later.

She shook her head,today was about the twins and their family.Not Regina,Maleficent threw the flowers out like she asked and came back to her side and took one of the boys.

"Little Mr.Rowan Asher Drakeford,"

They had already agreed on names,so there was no need to talk about it.Maleficent had chosen which one looked like their Rowan and she thought so too,now it was her turn.

"Welcome to the world,Emery Jasper."

Maleficent looked at Emma,surprised.They had talked over Emery,but she never told her dragon that was what she had planned on naming their son if they had one.

"Really?"

"Yes,don't tell me you don't like it.I heard you going over it for days,trying to decide between Rowan and Emery.Jasper just sounds good with it to me and I always wanted to name a boy that,so."

Maleficent leaned over,kissing her soundly.

"Gods,you're amazing,you know that?"

"Yeah,I do.It's good to know that you know it too,though."

Emma said cockily,but Maleficent knew better than to believe she really meant it.Her self esteem was basically shot to Hell before her dragon came into the picture,she was getting better slowly but surely.

Maleficent snorted and rolled her eyes,then looked down at Rowan and cooed.

"There's Mama's handsome boy,look at those eyes.They're gonna be like your mommy's,I can already tell."

Emma looked over to see him peeking at them,his eyes were a lighter blue than her's were when she was born.It was very likely he would get her eye color,then.Emery had opened his eyes a few minutes ago when both she and Maleficent were looking,his were a very dark shade of blue.

"Yeah and this little munchkin is gonna take after his Mama,look at the little devil.He's even got your nose!"

Maleficent grinned,it was true.Emery looked more like her out of the two of them,even though they both took after her quite a bit.

"Ms.Swan,your mom and dad are here,they want to see the baby."

A nurse said,knocking on the door.Emma shook her head,looking up.

"No,tell them to go on home.We'll let them see the babies when we come home,this is my and Mal's time to bond with them."

The nurse nodded and did as she was told,Maleficent looked at Emma and raised her brow.

"Not that I'm complaining,but what was that about?"

"This is kind of a first for both of us,experiencing childbirth.We both have been pregnant before,but my parents ruined your first kid's birth and Henry was taken away without me holding or even getting a good look at him.So,I want it to just be the two of us today.If that's okay with you,"

Maleficent smiled.

"I actually really wanted it to be like that,if I'm being honest.But I think we can both agree,Henry and Lily get to meet the babies first."

"Oh,that's not even a conversation,they definitely will be meeting them first.Lily and Henry live with us,they will meet these and any possible future children we have before anyone else.And then Gold,because he gave us the potion and has helped out so much."

Maleficent nodded,kissing Emma's head as she settled comfortably next to her with Rowan snoozing in her arms.

"Agreed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chap,maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?~dragon_swan99


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU:Emma and Regina were sleeping together in secret ever since a week or so after she came to town.Long story short,EQ got our Swan pregnant and decided she wanted nothing to do with either the mama or the baby.That would be where our favorite dragon,Maleficent comes in and makes it all better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

~Chapter 12

After Emma and Maleficent had spent a good thirty minutes holding and cooing at the babies,the nurse came back to get the boys for some tests.

"Mal,Emma,we have some bad news."

Whale said softly,the frown on his face telling them this was too serious for a snarky comment from either of them like they would usually do when he spoke to them.

"What is it,Whale?"

"Your son,Rowan,he's deaf."

Emma frowned,starting to speak up when Mal sighed.

"I worried that would be a possiblity,two of my brothers were deaf and so was my grandfather.I always wanted to bring it up,but I didn't know how to and all the tests you did while Em was pregnant all came back good."

Whale nodded,looking at his clipboard.

"Yeah,but on the bright side everything else is good for both of them.And with you having experience of relatives with that disability,you will know how to take care of your son better."

Maleficent nodded,holding Emma's hand who was just listening to them intently.

"Yes,that's true.But I'm sure by now,things have changed from times back in the Forest."

Whale nodded,looking up.

"Oh,yes,definitely.For blind people,we now have brails to help them read-Emma can probably explain those to you,later on.And for deaf people,we have sign language."

Emma suddenly perked up and added in.

"Me and Lily actually learned sign language together,she had a deaf boyfriend briefly back when we were kids and he taught us."

Whale grinned,putting his pen away.

"See,you two are going to be just fine.The Nurse that took them away,Luna will bring the boys back in a few minutes.While you're waiting,Emma,I'll need you to sign their birth certificates."

They nodded,Whale handed Emma the clipboard and she swiped his pen.He pouted,actually pouted.

"That was my good pen,I was going to give you--"

"The cheap and crappy ones,I know.Not happening,buzz off while I work,Whale."

He huffed and walked out,still pissy she took his favorite pen.The man was so weird,he held onto that pen like it was his child or something.

"How did he know Rowan's name?"

"He overheard me tell the nurse their names when she asked,"

Emma nodded,filling out the paper work.

"I'm putting you down as the "father",love."

"I figured as much,given that that technically is what I am to them."

"I know,I was just letting you know.Now,onto filling out the rest of this crap."

It took over an hour to get everything filled out,half of the time spent with Emma bitching about how she wished Storybrooke would alter their paperwork to fit the completely unusual situations they had from the outside world-like social security numbers,Maleficent did not have one due to not being around when the curse was placed on the people and that was huge pain in the ass to sort out.Hell,they had to bring Regina and Gold in to work through that.But now,everything was as it should be.

"Sorry about all that,our hospital gets all it's stuff like any other hospital of this world."

Whale apologized as he took the paperwork back,the nurse getting both babies footprints.

"How come the hospital does that,but no other place in town does?"

"I honestly have no idea,probably where Regina had inspiration for what she wanted everything else to be like when she first created the curse.This hospital is the only one in town and it wasn't built and ready to go until a year after it.Her Majesty could leave and go wherever she pleased,whenever she pleased.So,I figure she just used whatever hospitals she saw out on her travels as a reference."

Emma nodded,that made sense.She guessed,anyways.All she wanted right now was to take her babies back and hold them,Regina and Gold had left a few minutes ago and she was fairly sure neither one had seen Rowan or Emery yet.

The Nurse,Luna came back and smiled at the two of them.And if Emma didn't know for a fact she was straight and pregnant with Whale's brother's baby,she'd gouge the bitch's eyes out right on the spot as soon as she saw her looking at Maleficent.

"Here you go,my little girl would love these two.She's six months old and already flirts with every male in sight!"

"You got all that,right,Mal?If our boys come home one day and say they got a girl pregnant,we know it was her kid and that is was all her fault."

Emma joked,Luna giggled.That giggle alone told her she had nothing to worry about in any case,she sounded like a dying chipmunk.How Whale's brother standed it,she had a faint idea but the woman was nice so she wouldn't say it.But the answer was pretty clear with the smudged lipstick,simple as that...

She saw Maleficent cringe out of the corner of her eye as soon as Luna started laughing,she smirked subtly and took Rowan as her dragon took Emery.

"I gotta go now,bye.Goodnight,handsome devils,I'll see you when you come back for your doctor's appointment in a month."

Luna cooed at the boys and left,Whale made a finger gun and acted like he was shooting himself in the head the whole time his sister-in-law was talking.

"I have never had to take so much headache medication than on days she works,I tell you.If her voice gets any higher,I'm going to have to worry about my windows busting."

Emma snorted,rocking Rowan slowly.

"Yeah,I actually kind of pity you.It's only the start of your day,isn't it?"

He cringed,nodding.

"Yes and I might last through it without blowing my brains out,we'll see.If not,don't let her into my funeral and remind Ruby that I want to be cremeated.My ashes are to be spread all over Madame Mayor's vegetable garden,"

He informed them,then left to deal with his next patient.Emma shook her head,huffing.

"Bastard took my idea,you see that crap!"

"I know,love,he's awful.We'll spread his ashes over the vegetable garden,but your's will be over her precious apple tree.Sound better?"

"Yes,I love that idea.You are a genius!"

Maleficent smirked,holding Emery tighter and looking at Emma.

"I know."

Emma smiled,leaning over and kissing her.

"Normally,I would hate that smugness.But it's actually really hot coming from you,"

"Good to know,"

Rowan and Emery's cries ruined the moment,Emma pulled back and sat up in the bed.

"I know what they're fussing for,food time."

She readjusted her hold on Rowan,using her free hand to undo her hospital gown and free her breasts.Since it was just her and Maleficent in the room,she didn't bother grabbing anything to cover herself with.

Maleficent handed her Emery carefully and she held both babies tightly,looking at her dragon when they latched onto her nipples and began eating.

"This is weird,"

"I bet,I do not envy you.This was one thing I always dreaded when I was pregnant,besides the pregnancy itself."

Emma nodded,leaning her head back against the bed.

"I understand that,it's not even the soreness and the shape they'll be left in that gets me.It's like these two kids depend on me for everything,like they even actually need my fucking body for food."

Maleficent nodded,laying a hand on her thigh since she couldn't hold her hand right now.

"M-hmm,it's terrifying.But worth it,I think so anyways."

"Oh,it's definitely worth all the trouble,just knowing they're happy and healthy.I'll nurse them into their forties,if that's what it takes."

Emma joked,Maleficent let out a loud laugh at that one.

"Goodness,I should hope they wouldn't need it that long.Be a sad thing to fight my own grown ass kids over my wife's tits!"

The babies slackened their hold on Emma when they finished a few minutes later,she let Maleficent take Rowan and burp him while she held Emery on her shoulder and burped him.

"It's okay,you can pat his back harder than that,love.He's not going to break,"

Maleficent hesitated,but eventually listened to Emma and patted Rowan's back a bit more firmly.Finally,he burped pretty loudly compared to his brother.She smiled,looking at her fiancée.

"He did it,I got him to burp.I've never been able to do that before,"

"I saw,I know.Don't feel too bad,I've only ever had one baby do it before now and I had to have Dad help me.Neal was a stubborn,old punk and a very bad first experience at burping a baby."

Maleficent snickered,picturing Emma and David patting Baby Neal's back while he refused to burp.

Rowan chose that moment to pee all over his Mama,she looked at Emma.

"You son just peed on me,"

"Oi,how come he's just my son when he pees on you?"

"Because you put him up to it,that's right.I heard you talking to them while I was off fixing breakfast or moving things aroung the house,listening while you gave our sons ideas to be mean to their Mama."

"In all fairness,they are your sons and they made me pee all the time-sometimes over myself.It was to be expected that they get you back,love."

Maleficent snorted and carefully lay Rowan down on the foot of the bed and changed his diaper,then handed him to Emma and went to go get cleaned up in the bathroom and take off the jacket to her suit he had soaked through.

She came back out to see Emma holding both boys on her shoulder's carefully,kissing their heads,and mumbling how much she loved them.This was the side of her swan no one else got to see,she leaned in the doorway to continue watching.

"Oh,just come on out,woman,I smell your perfume from a mile away!"

Of course after having the babies,her senses wouldn't be as strong now.But it didn't take a hyperactive sense of smell to know Maleficent's perfume,it was very strong and lingered in the room for a good ten minutes after she was gone.She started wearing it closer to the last few weeks of the pregnancy because Emma got really clingy and burst into tears nearly everytime she had to leave,so her smell would stay with the Savior while she couldn't.Kind of like when mothers sprayed a bit of their perfume on their kids when they left for work or whatever,so they would be comforted by the smell while they were gone.

"Yeah,yeah.I should probably stop wearing it now,"

"No,I like it.It smells good and now I think of you everytime I smell it,"

Maleficent smiled,walking back into the room and sitting down on the edge of Emma's bed.The younger blonde buried her nose in her shoulder,taking in the scent of her perfume like she'd gotten into the habit of doing since her dragon started wearing it.It smelled like brown sugar and vanilla,she pulled away when she'd had enough and grinned at her fiancée.

"Better now?"

"Much,now let's get ready to take these little buggers home.Luna came back and laid the discharge papers down,we can leave whenever we get everything ready."

Maleficent nodded and laid Emma's clothes to change into on the edge of the bed before getting out two of the newborn onesie's and receiving blankets,then going to get their carseats ready.

Once all that was done,the dragon came back and took the boys from her swan.Emma got up after kissing Maleficent's cheek as a way of saying "Thank you",grabbing her clothes and going to change in the bathroom.

Maleficent dressed Rowan in a white sleeper with lions on the feet and Emery in a blue one with elephants all over it,laying them down carefully in the carseats before strapping them in and covering them up with their blankets.The air was chilly out and she didn't want them to get cold,so she made sure to chose the warmest blankets and made a note to cover them completely with another one when they got ready to leave.

Emma walked out in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that hugged her ass perfectly,black combat boots she hadn't been able to wear since her feet got so swollen during the pregnancy,and a lavender-colored button up top that she had tucked into her pants.Her hair hung freely down her shoulders and back,she grinned at Maleficent.

"They fit again,I thought my jeans would still be a bit tight where I literally just had the babies though."

Maleficent chuckled,shaking her head.

"I see that and no,magical pregnancies work pretty different from the typical ones.Everything's quicker,the hormones,the cravings,the mood swings,the birth itself,and losing the baby weight.Though,that last one varies depending on the person."

Emma nodded,walking over and grabbing fistfulls of the front of Maleficent's black shirt before yanking her down and smashing their lips together.

"That is for being so amazing and sticking by my side,not a lot of people would have.You are already an amazing Mama to all my babies,I couldn't ask for anyone better.I feel like I haven't paid as much attention to you or told you how much I love you enough here lately,"

Maleficent squeaked in shock,but was moaning quickly enough.She blushed and slowly pulled back from the kiss,knuzzling their noses.

"Oh,love,you have paid more attention and shown me more love than any partner before you.And in any case,you were focusing on the babies and I wouldn't have it any other way.It'd be one thing if we were just your average couple and you paid no mind to me,but you were pregnant and I knew from the beginning that I would not be the center of your attention.You don't walk into a mother's life and expect to be her world,Em,I was ready to be there for you and the kids before they were even mine."

Emma looked up at her,eyes suspiciously wet.Hormones still acting up,she would blame it on.

"Gods,do you have any flaws?Wait,I know the answer to that.You have some really big feet and your claws scratch me all night long,it looks like a cat attacked me."

"Hey,I cut them!"

"There isn't a tool to cut those demon claws short enough,woman!"

Maleficent grinned,shrugging unapologetically.Emma was right,her ankles were always scratched up in the mornings.But she got up and cleaned the wounds,bandaging them up properly before she would let her swan get out of bed.So,she couldn't complain too much about the "Demon claws."

"Yeah,yeah.Whatever you say,love,whatever you say.Now,let's go show our boys off to those vultures we call family and then we can take them home."

~⚘~

Unfortunately,they ran into Regina as soon as they left the hospital.Could the woman not give them one day's peace?Obviously not.

"Em-ma,now that you're not pregnant anymore,why don't you come over and have a drink with me?I'll make my famous apple cider,"

It was like the Mayor didn't even see Maleficent or the babies,she focused her full attention on Emma who looked more uncomfortable than anything.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!You come to me the day I gave birth,catch me with my kids and fiancée asking me to have a drink with you.What a load of bullshit!"

She hissed quietly,trying not to disturb the babies that were sleeping peacefully somehow.Not that Rowan would hear her either way,she thought somewhat bitterly.Poor thing,no baby deserved that.If she didn't have sympathy for Maleficent's family before,she certainly did now that she knew so many of them suffered from being deaf.

Regina blinked,for some reason not having expected her little plan to backfire.Normally when the Mayor offered someone a place in her bed-which was basically what the invite to her house was,let's face it-they accepted eagerly,but Emma just flat out turned her down.And in public,too!

"Fuck off,Regina,seriously.I have no interest in you for a partner and at this point,not even as a friend.You need to learn a way to get your shit together that doesn't involve flirting and making things worse,for Henry's sake.That kid still has faith in you,don't make him regret it.He was bragging on you and how well you had been doing the other day,I'll do you a favor and keep him in the dark about this little visit.But if it happens again,don't expect me to be so kind.Keep in mind with all this,he's all but moved in with me and Mal.Tread lightly,you wouldn't want to push him over the edge again.After all,you remember how hard it was to fix everything the last time.He's older now,won't be as forgiving and hopeful this time around."

Emma warned her coldly,shoving past her.Maleficent glared at Regina the entire time she was in sight,holding Emery's carseat tighter.They really couldn't have a moment of peace,could they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully updates won't be as slow,I has tried to get this one posted sooner but shit came up and I didn't get it finished as quickly as I wanted to.But here it is now and I hope you all enjoyed it,maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?~dragon_swan99


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU:Emma and Regina were sleeping together in secret ever since a week or so after she came to town.Long story short,EQ got our Swan pregnant and decided she wanted nothing to do with either the mama or the baby.That would be where our favorite dragon,Maleficent comes in and makes it all better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

~Chapter 13

Emma and Maleficent finally got Snow to leave the babies alone with the help of both David and Gold,she just wouldn't stop cooing and kissing their faces.It was cute and sweet the first few minutes of the visit,but it had been over an hour and they just wanted to get ready to go back home.

"Ugh,I love how enthusiastic your mother is when it comes to the babies.But,she has got to calm down."

"I know,I can't stand seeing her getting up in their faces and loving on them like that for more than a few minutes.Dad said he would talk to her,so we'll see how that goes."

"Oh,good,you're home."

Lily said,startling both of them.They jumped a little,setting the carseats down on the kitchen table.

"Okay,what's up,Lils?You're never happy to see us,"

"I wouldn't call it happy,so much as just trying to keep the mood cheerful before I bring on the bad news."

Emma groaned,Maleficent sighed.If Lily was home at eight o'clock on a Saturday night and said she needed to tell some news,it had to be really bad.

"Out with it,Lilith,"

"Henry moved out,bought August's old motorcycle off of Pinnochio,and took off to marry his pregnant girlfriend,Violet."

Emma looked at Maleficent,horror written all over her face.

"I just had two babies,now I'm going to be a fucking grandmother.And I told you he started working all of those jobs for a reason,he's been planning to buy that damn motorcycle for who knows how long.Little punk,ugh."

Maleficent was oddly silent,she actually started to whistle a little.Lily wore a shit-eatting grin,looking at her mother.

"Oh,my Gods,you knew it!You knew all along!I'm getting out of here before the fight begins,peace!"

And with that,Lily poofed out of the room in a cloud of dark purple smoke.Emma looked at Maleficent accusingly,raising a brow and crossing her arms.

"Mal,baby,did you know my son was planning to run off and marry his pregnant girlfriend and not tell me about it?"

"I didn't know he was going to run off,but I did buy the pregnancy tests when they came to me and said they thought it was a possibility.The job,I really did believe his story about just trying to help out.I did get suspicious,but I never outright just knew his plans and kept my mouth shut."

"So,you knew my son was expecting to have a baby-"

"No,I said I bought the tests and they thought Violet might be pregnant.I have told you several times,that boy needs to learn more about safe sex and that you should prepare to be a grandmother.So,don't put that bullshit on me,love.And I was never told one way or the other,I just bought a cheap test and handed it to them.After she took it,they hid it away and took off."

Emma sighed,rubbing her head.

"You're right,you're right.I'm sorry for getting so defensive,I just got pissed when I heard that and thought you might have known about it.And yeah,you have told me about Henry needing to learn more about safe sex and that I needed to keep a closer eye on him.But there's just so much that's been going on,I haven't had the time.Thank you for being there for them,but don't keep anything like that away from me again."

Maleficent nodded,shrugging.

"Oh,don't apologize for getting upset,I would have had the same reaction...or worse if ut had been Lily instead.And I understand,you've had a lot to deal with and giving your fourteen-year-old son the "the talk" wasn't exactly top priority.That would be why I gave him a talk or two,it didn't get through his head but point is I tried.I won't,love,I didn't even mean to this time.The babies came earlier than we expected and it slipped my mind until now,"

Emma nodded,pulling the blankets down and checking on the twins.They were snoozing,laying peacefully in their carseats with lipstick prints from Snow's kisses earlier all over their facea.

"Fair enough,what do I do now?"

"There's nothing to do,love,he's already gone and made his choices.All you can do is wait and see if he tries to contact you,which he most likely will.A fourteen-year-old couple with a baby only last on their own for so long,even with the help of a part-time job.We both know Violet is from Arthurian times and she was raised to be a house wife,so Henry will be the one doing the providing.One of two things is going to happen,he's going to breakdown and call his mommies for help when it all gets to be too much or he's gonna chose his pride over everything else and she's going to up and leave his broke ass.Old-fashioned she may be,but she has a baby on the way and she has been in this world long enough to learn that it is possible to find another,more wealthy and successful partner to support her and her child when she gets tired of fighting and struggling with him."

Emma nodded,Maleficent was right.As always,she snorted.

"True enough,I just hope he doesn't come back alone and broken-hearted.But honestly,I feel like that's going to be what happens.Violet always gave me bad vibes,I don't know why."

"I know what you mean there,she always had that air about her that just makes you keep on your guard at all times.When I saw they were together,I tried to be supportive to their faces.But something just isn't right about her,"

Emma nodded,frowning.

"Yeah,what if that baby isn't even really Henry's and she just tricked him into marrying her so she wouldn't have the shame or whatever of a bastard baby?"

"It isn't unheard of,she seems like the type to do it.Only time will tell,my love,it's best just to stop worrying about it and wait to see what happens.He's old enough that he knows how to keep himself alive and if it gets to the point he just can't go on without help,he knows where to find us and that he always has a home here.Now,these boys here,however,they need both of us for everything.We need to focus on them,"

"You're right,"

"Always am,dear,it comes with being old as fuck."

~⚘~

Henry shifted nervously,second guessing himself now.He had abandoned the only life he knew to run off with a girl he knocked up when he stupidly got drunk with a group of friends,knowing the second she realized how little he had to offer that she would run off and find someone else.

At first,Violet seemed great and sweet.The perfect girl,but then they got more serious and he realized exactly what he was with now.She was always demanding he find a job that made more money,seeming to not grasp the concept that a fourteen-year-old boy would just barely be able to get a part-time minimum wage job let alone a full-time,good-paying job.Violet was raised in Arthurian times and it showed,she fully expected to be a house wife and for her husband to support and spoil her.Time and time again,she had threatened to leave him over simply not buying her the expensive necklace that would have taken all of his paycheck he only got every two weeks.The only reason she was with him now,ready to marry him was because she found out she was pregnant.Honestly,he was unsure of it was even his.

They'd only had sex a couple of times and he wasn't even sure he did it right,as embarrassed as he was to admit it.She never came and every time he blew his load,he was pushed away before he had time to spill it in.Sure,he got it on the insides of her thighs and she yelled at him for days on end about it.But he was almost positive he never came inside her and the few times she let him stay in for longer than a couple of minutes,he made sure to wear a condom and a woman that used to be her nanny got her some off brand birth control that clearly did not work.

When they had their little fights where they didn't talk for several days aka she brattily gave him the silent treatment while he begged for forgiveness and apologized way more than necessary,he knew she fucked around with his friends.Nick,his supposed best friend was always bragging to his sister about how "tight her pussy was for such a slut."And she always flirted with his dad,though he chose to believe for the sake of his relationship with both of them that nothing ever came of it.

That baby could come out and belong to Hook,for all he knew!Gods,what was he doing?There was only one person he could call right now that would not judge him at all whatsoever,the only problem was finding the pride to do it.

"Fuck it,I can't do this.She's horrible,"

He groaned,dialing the familiar number he had memorized since he was a young child.

"Hello?"

"Mom,it's Henry--"

"Henry!Where the Hell are you?!I've been worried sick,no one knows where you are!"

"Er,Vegas."

"VEGAS?!"

He cringed,nodding even though she couldn't see it.

"Yes,Vegas.Now,would you let me talk and go off later?"

A sigh was heard on the other end,he could picture her taking a long swig of her famous apple cider.

"Fine,"

"I'm here,with Violet.She's pregnant and trying to make me marry her,but the thing is I don't even know for sure the baby is mine and I'm really scared right now.I don't want to do this,I don't want to be with her.Please,come get me,Mom.Help,I need you."

"Stay where you are,don't even speak to her for a second.Put everything off as long as you can,I'll be there in...an hour or two at the latest.I'll have to borrow Jefferson's hat to get me at least halfway there,it works anywhere but it's getting old and doesn't do as well as it once did.But it should take me far enough that it won't be but a two hour drive left,at most.Take a moment to breath,you're going to be okay.Mommy's coming,"

Normally,he hated when she called herself "Mommy" and would argue he was too big to be calling her that.He was a man now,yada yada.But not this time,he was so nervous that he was actually shaking and crying a little.Nothing made him happier in that moment than to hear her say those words.

"Thank you,I love you."

"I love you too,but you realize both me and Emma are going to kill you when we get back to Storybrooke?c

"Yeah,and Mal will likely team up with Lils and set my ass on fire."

"Language,young man,and yes,they probably will.I'm going to let you go now,so I can get a move on getting there."

"Sorry,Mom,and alright.Bye,"

"Bye,mwah!"

She hung up and put the phone away,sighing and poofing into Jefferson's mansion.The curse had been broken for years,yet he still chose to stay in this godsforsaken place away from everyone else.

"I need to borrow your hat,my son is in trouble.We can argue later,I don't have much time."

He frowned and got the hat out,blowing the dust off of it.

"Alright,but what's going on?I didn't hear anything about anymore villains attacking the town..."

"No,nothing like that.Long story,short.Violet got knocked up by one of her little conquests and now she's trying to make my baby take responsibility for her little bastard,forcing him to marry her.He called me,I promised to get there as soon as I could and get him before it was too late."

"Ugh,I always hated that little harlot."

"I think we all can agree there,anyways.The hat,please."

"Yes,your majesty.But perhaps you should let his other mother know what's going on and invite her along?"

Regina frowned,her tone a little defensive.

"But he called me and he's my so-"

"Yes,but you're trying to fix your relationship with Ms.Swan.Right?Somehow,I don't think taking off and rescuing your son from making a life-ruining decision without including her will look very good on your part..."

Regina nodded,pulling out her cellphone and calling Emma.Unsurprisingly,Maleficent answered.

"What do you want,Regina?"

"I need to speak to Emma,"

"Emma is busy feeding our children,she's got a baby attached to each tit and I'm sure you just heard her telling me to tell you just to spit out what you needed to talk about already."

Regina sighed,rubbing her head.

"Fine,fine.Henry's run off to Vegas-"

"Ah,so that's where he went.That figures and let me guess,got cold feet last minute and called you to come get him?Now,you want Emma to tag along."

Regina frowned,furrowing her brows.

"You knew what was going on?"

"Yes,he apparently told Lily his plans as he was leaving and she told us."

"And all this time,you thought it best not to say anything?!"

"Regina,what did you want me to say?If the boy had really wanted to go through with all this and we spoke up,he would have found a way to get it done and we'd never see or hear from him again.You know that as well as I do,added to the fact EMMA JUST GAVE BIRTH TO TWIN BOYS.She's not exactly in any shape to go heroing about,making long trips from home and saving day.And I have to be here for her and them,she does have to rest sometimes contrary to popular belief."

Regina blushed,Maleficent really ripped her a new one that time.All this time she has been trying to get in good with the Savior again,she seemed to neglect the very important facts that the woman was tired,just had her babies,and was in love with that crabby,old dragon.Maybe it was a good thing Henry ran off and this mess happened,she doubted she would have opened her eyes to all this if he didn't.

"You're right,I'm sorry.Just make it clear I thought of her,give the twins a kiss for Auntie Gina.That's assuming there is even a small chance of me making up for the horrible things I've said and done,that you'll give me a chance to be a part of their lives and your's.Anyways,I need to go now.M-OUR son needs me now."

And with that,Regina hung up and away she went into the hat.This trip was going to be such a pain,she groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update,I had a lot going on.Been really busy these past few days,hopefully I will be able to post chapters more often than I have been.I know,I made a good chunk of it mostly about Henry but I had fun writing it and surely some of you are fans of his?Next chap will most likely have more Emma and Lily interractions,maybe more Regina trying to redeem herself.Anyways,hope you enjoyed this chapter.Maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?~dragon_swan99


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU:Emma and Regina were sleeping together in secret ever since a week or so after she came to town.Long story short,EQ got our Swan pregnant and decided she wanted nothing to do with either the mama or the baby.That would be where our favorite dragon,Maleficent comes in and makes it all better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

~Chapter 14

Emma got up when Maleficent did,at around six in the morning.Gold was going out with Belle for a while and wanted the dragon to come in and run the shop extra early,so she got up to see her out the door.The babies were staying with Snow and David this week,since Henry came back and they had that mess to deal with.Violet came back,too and her father was threatening to take them to court for custody and child support.Even though everyone,including Violet and her family were almost positive the baby was not his.

"You'll be gone how long again?"

Emma asked tiredly,rolling over and wrapping her arms and legs around Maleficent tightly.

"Six thirty this morning,to eight tonight.And you look like a koala bear doing this,love."

"That's too long,stay with me.Call in sick,tell Gold to go get laid some other time.And I do not!"

Emma whined,burying her face in Maleficent's neck.The dragon chuckled,reaching a hand up to lazily rub her head.

"I can't do that and you know I can't,but you are more than welcome to come with me.He said he didn't mind if you came along with me,just so long as I got everything done by the time he got back.They have a doctor'a appointment to see if Belle finally managed to get pregnant,then they're just going to have a day together after it.I get this whole weekend off after today,so we can have our own family day and he's going to help sort out the Henry mess."

Maleficent explained softly,Emma nodded and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh,I didn't know all that,I can come with you for a while anyways.I might have to leave a couple of times,to help with Henry and check on the twins.But besides that,I'm all your's."

Gold had only just called last night and told Maleficent what was going on by the time Emma was already in bed,so she never got around to telling her everything.Lily was the one that informed her that the dragon had to get up that early,when she woke Emma up around two in the morning to see if they still had orange juice.

"Alright,sounds good.Now,up.We need to get ready,you can hang off me,like a koala when I've got everything set up in the shop."

Maleficent patted her arm and gently untangeld herself from Emma,getting up and gathering her things to shower.

"Mind if I join you?"

Emma asked,surprising the life out of the dragon.Despite how many times they had seen each other naked over the past few months,they'd never gotten very close while in that state and had definitely never showered together.

"As if you even needed to ask,strip and get your cute,little ass in there."

Maleficent shook off her shock,opening the door to the bathroom and motioning for Emma to go on in.Which she did,with a smirk and stripping off her nightgown slowly to reveal she had been laying all over Maleficent with no panties on all night long.

"Yes,Mistress,"

She teased,Maleficent blinked and looked her up and down before looking to the nightgown.

"So,you've been cuddling me all night long and you had no under clothes on?Just that skimpy nightie?"

"Pretty much,yeah.Now,are you going to take advantage of my generosity and get in the shower or are you just going to stand there gawking?"

Emma squealed when suddenly,Maleficent picked her up and carried her into the shower.How she missed the dragon stripping out of her clothes,she would never understand.But she definitely noticed the hard shaft poking against her abdomen and the large breasts pressint against her own,screw waiting.It was clear,Maleficent was going nowhere and she was horny.Fuck it,she thought as she smashed their lips together.

The dragon moaned into her mouth,pressing her up against the shower wall before pulling away slowly.Emma whined,trying to pull her back.

"Wait,Em,are you sure this is what you want to do?Once we've done this,we can't go back to the way things were before."

"Mal,the only reason I waited in the first place was to be sure you were going to stick around,I've had a lot of people I trusted and cared for leave me in the past when they really shouldn't have.But I think we can both agree,you're going nowhere."

"Those people,they were idiots.And Hell no,I'm not going anywhere.I love you and we have a beautiful family that needs both of us,I'm all your's for as long as you'll have me."

"I know this is all really cheesy,but you're really turning me on right now.Please,just fuck me already."

Maleficent didn't even bother replying,she just thrust into Emma quickly and deeply.The younger blonde moaned loudly,it had been so long since she had been filled.And honestly,Maleficent was huge and it was a big change from her past partners.

"Holy fuck,Mal!"

She wrapped her legs around Maleficent'a waist,holding on tightly.Emma was thankful the dragon simply stayed still,giving her a moment to adjust.When she felt she was okay to continue,she clenched around Maleficent and began rocking her hips.

Maleficent got the message,grabbing hold of her hips and pounding into her.Neither one would last long,they knew this.It had been too long for both of them.

Emma dragged her nails down Maleficent's back,surely to leave several bloody marks but the dragon didn't seem to mind a bit since she only picked up her pace and thrust harder.

"I'm gonna--"

Emma cut herself off,coming as hard as she could remember ever doing around Maleficent.This triggered the dragon's release,she moaned louder when the warm seed spilled into her.

"Fuck."

They said at the same time,panting and holding onto each other as they came down from their high.

Their alarm went off once more when it turned six twenty,they had ten minutes to get dressed and head to work.Good thing Gold was already gone and really did not give a shit if Maleficent was a little late,probably expected it actually.Old fart just had a way of knowing these things,they decided they would be just fine never learning how he did.

~⚘~

"You finally had sex,it's about time!"

Ruby laughed,Emma groaned and slapped a hand over the wolf's mouth.Of course,the one person she trusted to share these things with just had to be the one that had the biggest mouth in town besides her mother.

"Sh!And yeah,I know."

"How big is she?"

Ugh,she knew she should have never let Ruby in on the detail of her dragon having an extra appendage.

"None of your business!"

"Oh,come on,Em,I'll tell you Viktor's size!"

"I don't want to know how big or anything else about Whale,thank you very much,Rubes!"

Emma gagged,dramatically leaning over the table in the back of the diner like she was going to throw up.

"Just ask Regina,Ruby,I'm sure she knows.Ole Dragon and Queenie were close back in the day,"

Granny said from across the room they both jumped when they realized she was there.Emma growled,genuinely getting angry and jealous by the comment.Sensing the reaction she had caused with her words,the older woman frowned.

"Woah,calm down,child.I was just joking around,I didn't mean to upset you."

Emma nodded,taking a calming breath.

"It's fine,but can me and Ruby just have some time to ourselves?I have to meet back up with Mal in about an hour,"

Granny nodded,gathering her knitting supplies and leaving the room.Ruby sighed,rubbing her head.

"I'm really sorry about her,Em,I didn't know she was here.She had a doctor's appointment this morning,I dropped her off and I have no idea who brought her back."

Emma shrugged,waving a dismissive hand.

"It's fine,let's just move on from that."

Ruby nodded,still blushing.

"Well,how was it?"

"Let's just say if she knocked me up,I'd be dumb enough to let her stick it in without a rubber once that pregnancy was over and take the risk again."

"Daaamn!"

Emma nodded,Ruby laughed.

"Something tells me there will be lots of little swan dragons running around,but anyways.Seriously,it's the first of the month and have you gotten your period yet?c

"Yeah,I got it this evenning.I went by and got pads and tampons before I came here,that's why I had to take off from Gold's for a while.I forgot what day it was where I just had the babies and my cycle's always a little off,wound up bleeding through my clothes."

Ruby nodded,that explained why Emma was dressed in entirely different clothes than she had been in earlier.

"Oh,good,no offense.Just,it's a bit soon for you to be pregnant again."

"None taken,I know.I was scared to death after we'd done it that I would miss my period again,the babies are just now starting to get into a good sleep schedule.Now is definitely not the time to be expecting more babies,especially not with Henry's stuff going on right now."

Ruby nodded,leaning against the table.Emma rubbed her head,looking up at the wolf.

"Like I want more kids,of course.But now,it's just not the time."

"So,talk to Mal about it.Tell her you're not ready yet and figure out what birth controls and condoms you're going to use,just remember not all contraceptives are 100% effective.I know,you probably know all this.But you're a gay lady and the only times you've ever been with someone with a dick,the first two knocked you up and the last one gave you a pregnancy scare.You got lucky,but you're still not out of the woods yet."

Ruby went into full sex ed teacher mode,informing her of all the different types of birth control Storybrooke had to offer and how much she rated them.Then she went into the condoms talk,making sure Emma knew better than to be fooled by the "I'm too big for them..." or "It doesn't feel the same..." crap.Even though,they were both sure Maleficent wouldn't try either one.Maybe a little bit of confusion due to living in the Enchanted Forest and only just now learning what a cell phone was and such,but no trickery was expected.

After that,Ruby also threw out the "pull out" method that apparently never worked for her before.Shocking as it was,Storybrooke did have an abortion clinic and it was no secret her best friend was a repeat offender.There was also the abstinance talk,neither one were find of.

"And if you find that condoms aren't your thing and keeping up with a pill isn't something you're interested in/have time for due to raising three kids and Lily all in the same household and all,there is also the method me and Viktor chose-the Depo shot.It prevents pregnancy up to three months after injection,you may have irregular bleeding in the first year.Assuming you take it that long,that is.Headaches are common,weight could be effected.But given how active you are,even with the whole stay at home mom deal I wouldn't worry about that.Then if you find that isn't your thing,there is an IUD that lasts up to four years.I had been on that,then I switched a little while before me and Viktor became official.Anyways,acne may increase-not something I ever had an issue with and I doubt you would-headaches may occur,weight isn't typically effected,but the irregular bleeding is the same as for the depo shot during the first year."

Emma blinked,looking at Ruby.

"Damn,you could write a book on protected sex,Rubes."

"I mean,I guess I could.I've had many trial and error cases,it could be helpful for the youth to learn from an expert instead of just figuring it out on their own."

"I was just joking,but the more we talk on it the less stupid it sounds.Not trying to insult you here,but wow.You have been with a lot of people,I would never have known any of that crap."

Ruby waved her off,nodding.

"I know,you're not judgy like that.It's okay,I'm aware of how "slutty"people think I am,Em.And I guess you could call me that,I've been with a lot of men and women.And I've had enough pregnancy scares for the entire town doubled,enough abortions for three people,but that's okay.Before now,I was not at a point in my life where I was ready to settle down and be in a serious relationship and I am still not ready to have a baby.I don't know if I ever will be,to be honest.And it's not that I don't try to be safe and careful,obviously.But as I said,no condom or birth control method 100% effective and accidents happen.Only one thing garantees no pregnancy and that is not having sex at all,no one but the nuns are going for that one."

Emma nodded,patting Ruby's hand.

"Yeah,you gotta do what's best for you.I myself could never go through with abortion,but you have to do what you think needs to be done.Adoption is something I don't think I could do again,it almost ripped my heart out the first time.I can't just go without having sex now,I'm a fully grown woman and I have needs.Never been on birth control before,but I guess it's something I could give a try.The pill has some benefits,like regulating your period and such right?Maybe it's a good thing and to be doubly sure,I can ask Mal to at least try using a condom."

Ruby nodded,smiling.

"Yeah,that's true.And the pill has more benefits than just that,possibly clearer skin,less painful periods,lowered risk of ovarian cancers etc.,eases symptoms of endometriosis--not that you deal with that,I'm just listing them off as they come to me."

"If the pill's so great,why aren't you on it?"

"It wasn't my thing,I prefer the depo shot.Before this,I had the IUD in my arm that kept me safe for four years that there was no way in Hell I wanted to worry about pregnancy.I did stick with the pill for a bit before that though,the switch just felt right.You just have to try stuff for yourself and see what works for you,is what it amounts to."

"I didn't mean to sound like an ass there,just you talked really good about it and I wondered..."

Ruby waved her off again,shaking her head.

"Bah,don't worry about it.I know you're just trying to figure everything out,it's like talking to a kid about all this.You've never been through this and you have all these questions,don't be afraid of offending me.Seriously,I hear some of the nastiest things about me concerning my sex life from my own grandmother and she DOES mean them,Em."

Finally,the hour passed and it was time for Emma to leave and go back to the Pawnshop.She stood up and hugged Ruby,walking away with a head full of knowledge she never though she would need when she figured out she was gay.

~⚘~

After calling to check on the twins for the last time that night,Emma put the phone away and sat on the couch beside Maleficent.

"We need to talk,"

The dragon frowned,nodding.

"Okay,what about."

"This morning,we had sex."

"Yes,we did.And let me guess,you're regretting it now?I worried about this,Emma,there is no pressure for you to be intimate with me again."

Emma smiled,shaking her head.

"No,that's not it at all.But it is good to know even if I did decide I wasn't ready for more,you would be okay with it."

Maleficent nodded,smiling softly.

"Alright and of course,I'm okay with it.I love you and I'd still be with you if you decided never to have sex again,you don't stay with someone and raise a family with them because you just want to get in their pants,my swan."

"That's true,good.I love you too,now onto what we need to talk about.After we'd done it,I realized it was the first of the month and I hadn't gotten my period yet.But luckily,it showed up later on in the day.That's why I went to Granny's,I needed to change clothes and talk to Ruby."

Maleficent nodded,taking every word in.

"We need to figure out a contraceptive method to keep a not much unwanted,as UNREADY pregnancy from happening so soon."

Now,Maleficent looked confused and tilted her head.

"What are contraceptives?"

"It's the term for things that prevent pregnancies,like condoms and birth control.Condoms are rubber you roll onto your dick to keep the semen from getting into a woman's vagina,birth control are pills or shots a woman takes to keep from getting pregnant even if the man or in our case,WOMAN doesn't use protection.But neither of them are definitely,100% sure to work.Sometimes,the condom can break and the sperm escape.Or the birth control just doesn't work..."

Emma tried to explain,feeling nauseas as she had always felt when someone gave her this conversation.As a gay woman,talking about dick and sperm just didn't soak her panties and she generally avoided bringing them into conversation as much as possible.And the whole birth control talk was aggravating,she went so long without ever feeling the need to hear it and now here she was giving it.But poor Maleficent,she was in even more of a spot than Emma.She didn't know anything about it at all,at least she wasn't the only one being overwhelmed.

"And then there's adoption and abortion,if contraptives don't work.But I'm just going to tell you right now,I flat out refuse to do either of those.If we use a condom or go on some type of birth control and it doesn't work,then we'll just have to find a way to make it work.I gave up one baby fourteen years ago and I have regretted it ever since,I won't do it again.And as much as I am all for a womaj's right to choose what to do with her body and I don't judge anyone that makes that decision,abortion disgusts me and I won't go through it unless I just have to."

Maleficent nodded,smiling softly.

"That's understandable,so what are our options.We've got the rubbber and are you going for a pill or the shots?Do you just not want to get pregnant again or?"

"Yeah and if you're willing,I would like you to at least try using a condom and I want to start out with the pill.If you find that condoms aren't something you're...comfortable using and I'm not okay with them either,I would try switching to the Depo shot.It prevents pregnancy up to three months,the IUD for four years.And I do want to have more kids,I just want to wait until the twins are at least two.Maybe a little sooner,that's why I would rather not go for the four year shot if I went that route.In case we changed our mind in like the next three months,at least we'd have a less difficult time coming off of it."

Maleficent nodded,smiling softly.

"Alright,that sounds good.I'm willing to try it,if that makes you happy."

Emma snorted.

"Love,nobody is happy using birth control and condoms,least of all me.But if we want to have control over when we add to our family,they are a necessity."

"Fair enough,so I guess go get them...wherever you get these things."

"It's adorable how you have no idea about any of this,it makes me feel much better about my own ignorance towards it.But anyways,we already have it.The condoms,Ruby took it upon herself to get several different brands in all the different sizes for you to try and Whale gave me a prescription for a birth control to try."

This was going to be interesting,that was for sure.She thought,Maleficent dug around and pulled out the extra larges.Anyone else had picked those,she would have called them arrogant.But after finally getting a good look and fell of her,that sounded about right.

~⚘~

"No wonder Henry knew nothing about safe sex,the ones that talked to him about it had no idea what they were talking about."

Ruby mumbled,she already warned Emma she intended to make fun of her and Maleficent for their lack of knowledge in this field.Considering all the help the werewolf was,they really couldn't complain too much about it.

"Yeah,he thought condoms only came in one size and that they were all he would need to keep from knocking a girl up.But to be fair,Violet got the pack of condoms and that was likely more a trick on her part than misinformation on his parents part.Regina can't get pregnant at all,so she never bothered with protection or learning anything about it."

Whale snorted,shaking his head.

"But at least everyone's on the right track now,"

"That's true,anyways where are we with the talk about having kids of our own?We already moved in together and well..."

"Viktor,I don't want kids,"

"I know you don't want them right now,but wh--"

"No,I mean it.I don't want kids now,later,or ever.It's not that I don't like them,I just don't ever see myself as a mom.And honestly,I would've went through the pregnancy the first time around if I did think there was even the slightest possibility I would one day want children of my own.I love being Aunt Rubes and babysitting for a couple of hours here and there,but I don't want that to be my life.My home is clean and simple,I like being able to drink and come in after late nights whenever I please with no screaming baby to worry about,to have sex with who I want,in any room or place in my home,and to be as loud as I want to.I want to stumble around drunk at random hours of the night after I went out partying with the girls,not tripping over blocks because I had to get up to make a bottle at three in the morning.And as for the diaper changes,there's only one person I can force myself to do that for and I don't even like having to do it them.But like with a kid,it is my responsibility and I HAVE to do it.I don't want to have to be responsible for another life like that,feeding,supporting,changing,clothing,and wiping spit up while listening to just about constant whining is not what I want to be a part of my life."

Ruby finally ripped the band-aid off and told him,Whale frowned and took it all in.

"I've wanted to be a dad since I was a kid,I always thought about how I would be so much better to my babies than my dad was to me and my brother.That I would be such a good example,they would never go without and they would know how loved they were.Ruby,if you knew this,why have you been leading me on?"

Ruby frowned.

"I'm sorry and I wasn't leading you on,I love you."

"If you loved me,you wouldn't give me false hope just to keep me around."

Whale got up and sighed,running a hand through his hair.

"This isn't working for me,we need to stop before this gets too serious.We both want very different things out of life,I hope you find happiness with someone else and figure out what you want for yourself.But it's obviously not with me,goodbye,Ruby."

He told her shortly,grabbing his keys and walking out.Ruby frowned,watching him go.She knew he wanted kids and to settle down,but she never expected him to just leave.They'd already moved in together and everything,fuck.What did she do now?Sex,she could talk for hours on the subject.But relationships,actual serious relationships between two+ people that genuinely cared for each other,she had no idea how to do that.And the one chance she had at learning,it just walked out the door and left her.

~⚘~

Emma had enough going on at her house,Snow was busy with baby Neal and the twins,and she'd chop her own tits off before she ever went to her grandmother for advice on her love life.

So,that left one option.Regina,even if the old bat was just as bad at relationships as she was.She knocked on the door to the Mayor's mansion,shifting uncomfortably.

Henry stayed the night with his dad,at Gold's.So,she didn't worry about waking him up.Though,the former Queen may rip her heart out for disturbing her at three in the morning.

Surprisingly or not so surprisingly considering who she was dealing with,Regina was already awake.

They went in,drank some cider,talked about what a douche bag Whale was,and wound up fucking three times before the former queen so...sweetly kicked her out.

~⚘~

"Em!Em!Open up!"

Ruby banged on the door,still a little drunk.The door swung open around the tenth time she knocked,a very pissy and sleepy Maleficent opened the door.

"My son,daughter,and fianceé are all trying to sleep.It is too early in the morning for you to be banging on that door,come inside and talk to me if it is that urgent that you have to wake up the whole neighborhood to talk about it."

Ruby had never seen the dragon like this,she simply nodded and walked inside.Maleficent shut the door behind her,motioning for the wolf to follow her into the kitchen.

"Sit,talk.You've got ten minutes,then your ass sucks it up and goes home."

"I slept with Regina,"

"Oh,good gods,too early in the morning for this shit.You go from banging our family doctor,to sleeping with our ex lover.Wow,you really have an interesting track record.What's next?Going to fuck our mail man?"

"Oi,I didn't come here for you to judge me!I came to talk to Emma,"

Emma stood in the doorway,shaking her head at Ruby.

"First off,be quiet.Our son's had a rough enough night as it is,he doesn't need you waking him up.Lily has too,but she's an idiot and kind of has it coming.Secondly,really?You had sex with the woman that knocked me,your best friend up only a couple of months ago and caused all that bullshit?The woman who there for a while was my babies' "daddy" and threatening to take all my kids away,thus ruining my life?"

Ruby frowned,getting up.

"Well,I mean,I went over to talk about my break up with Whale and we--"

"You went to her to talk about the breakup with the first love you've had in over twenty years?!"

"Well,it was late and you--"

"Oh,cut the bullshit,you're supposed to be my best friend,like my sister but you go and fuck the one woman that single-handedly tried to destroy my life only a couple of weeks ago.You know what,get out of my house.I hope she gave you something,"

Emma went to open the front door,motioning for her to walk out the door.

"Em,wait,"

"Go,now."

"Please,just hear me out.I was drunk and vulnerable..."

"And now you're gonna be drunk and standing outside,bye."

 She slammed the door in Ruby's face,locking it and going into the kitchen with Maleficent.

"Come here,"

Maleficent never did care for Ruby,always said there was something off about her and now that something was very clear.

Emma sat in Maleficent's lap,wrapping her arms around her neck tightly.

"From now on,it's just us and the rest of the family.Regina counts in that because of Henry and even you have to admit,she's really putting in the effort to make things okay with BOTH of us."

"Fine by me,we don't need anybody else.The only people you can trust is family and your mates,they're the only ones there for you.And yes,Regina has been working very hard here lately.I'm especially proud of her for setting up group therapy for all of us and Henry,but my favorite part is where she learned better than to flirt with you."

"Yeah,she hasn't made a pass at me since the day we brought the twins home.She's still a little rough around the edges,but she's trying.Henry's really happy,about that much anyways and that's the important part."

"M-hmm,now stop stalling.You need to let it out,love,I know you're hurt and upset."

"How could she do that?I know there is nothing there between me and Regina,as does everybody else.But there was at one point,recently.I had been sleeping and harboring feelings for her for over four years and she knew it,but she just went to her and put herself in a position she's most known for screwing around in.My feelings and that mess is in the past,but all that stuff between us with the kids and everything only happened a couple of months ago.I could see it if it were like years ago and she at least had the curtesy to run it by me,but..."

"I know,love,it hurts.She knew everything,I'm assuming."

"Mal,she was the only one that knew,I told her EVERYTHING.Like when I first started sleeping with her,all the gory details to later on when I realized I had fallen in love with her and Ruby held me through it all.Now,here she comes to tell us she fucked that same woman.I know it seems like I should be upset with Regina too,but she--"

"It's not a matter so much about the situation between her and Ruby,so much as the feeling of betrayal concerning your friendship.No good,loyal friend sleeps with someone their supposed best friend fucked and loved.Even back in the Enchanted Forest,that was a pretty widely known rule."

Emma nodded,laying her head on Maleficent's chest.

"Yeah,please just love on me for a while?I can't sleep and I never get time to just snuggle with you,"

"Of course,"

Maleficent wrapped her arms around Emma's waist,holding her tighter and rubbing her head.Before long,she knew her swan would be asleep.She always fell asleep quickly when the dragon held her and rubbed her head,like this.

Regina was going to get an earfull at the next therapy session,that was all Maleficent could think as she drifted off in the kitchen chair right after Emma did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt really bad about how long it's been since I updated this fic,so you can expect a few more chapters tonight.I've already got the next one written out and ready to post,I hope you enjoy both of them.There's going to be a lot of bad Regina for the next little while again,I'm really sorry for that but it works with the story so I hope you will all just go with it.Maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?~dragon _swan99


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU:Emma and Regina were sleeping together in secret ever since a week or so after she came to town.Long story short,EQ got our Swan pregnant and decided she wanted nothing to do with either the mama or the baby.That would be where our favorite dragon,Maleficent comes in and makes it all better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time or and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

~Chapter 15

Emma got the twins ready,bathing and changing them while Maleficent was finishing up at work.Rowan was dressed in a pale blue sleeper with yellow ducks all over it,wearing a matching beanie.Emery had a lime green sleeper with turtle designs,wearing a matching beanie.She strapped them into their carseats,covering both boys up with a couple of fuzzy blankets.It wasn't really all that cold outside,but it wasn't summer yet and the air was still a little chilly for them to be going out without them.

They had their therapy session that day,but it would only be Maleficent,Emma,the twins,and Regina today.Henry had to work and Lily just didn't give a damn to make the effort to even try to show up,but that was fine.Emma would really rather her son not hear about how Ruby and his mom had sex while he was at their house,having a mental breakdown for most of the night.

She had already fed the babies,so they should be fine for a while.They usually slept for a good little while after eatting,not really big on fussing much.If it was any different,she would have just asked her parents to watch them for the hour session.But she thought they would be okay,that and Snow and David had helped so much with the twins as it was.

Maleficent walked through the front door a few minutes later,going straight for the kitchen.

"Ugh,that little imp better be happy his bookworm was there to hold me back!And I love what you did with your hair,by the way."

Emma laughed,always amused when her fiancée came home aggravated with Gold.She blushed at the compliment,self-consciously reaching a hand up and touching the much shorter ends of her newly dyed and cut,red hair.

"Aw and really?"

"Don't you "aw" me,I was ready to beat him with his own cane today.Fucker suggested we have Regina marry us,so we can keep everything in the family.Grrr!And yes,it looks great.You're really hot with short hair,would it be offensive if I told you I preferred it like this and asked you to keep it like this for a while?"

Emma scrunched up her nose,shaking her head.

"Okay,he's officially lost his fucking mind.And good,I like it too.Nah,not offensive at all.The only reason I ever really kept it long was because I worried I wouldn't look good with short hair,but that stopped being an issue when I got tired of the twins yanking my hair out.Since I was already chopping it all off,I figured it would be nice to try out a new color while I was at it."

"Now,you see why I keep my hair pinned up until bedtime,love.And I think you would look good in anything,with any style.Go bald,for all I care.You're gorgeous no matter what,"

Emma walked over and gave her a long,hard kiss for that comment before pulling away to catch her breath again.

"Keep saying things like that and we won't ever make it to therapy,because I'll be too busy screwing your brains out.Seriously,get ready and come on before I say to Hell with it and just start humping you right now."

Maleficent smirked,pulling Emma back to her and giving her ass one good,hard squeeze.

"If the babies weren't in the room with us right now,I would say Regina could wait and take you against the counter.Now,let's really get ready before we're late."

~⚘~

Archie sat in his arm chair across from everyone,the twins were fast asleep in their carseats by their moms' feet.Regina was off on the other end of the couch,far away from the couple.Probably had more to do with the fact that Maleficent put herself between her and Emma,than her just wanting space.The flirting may have stopped,but that didn't mean the feelings and longing looks did.

"Emma,why don't you start today?Since Regina started last time,"

Archie suggested,Emma nodded.

"So,last night my son comes home from his father's a crying mess and I can't call his other mom to at least offer for her to help because she's too busy fucking my best friend to be bothered."

Maleficent snickered at the look on Regina's face,she didn't expect Emma to jump into it right off.But damn,was she happy she did.

"And how does that make you feel?"

"Pretty pissed.I mean,I'm trying to calm my boy down and all he does is beg for his other mom.Even Mal can't get him to calm down,but she can't hear the phone ringing because my best friend's thighs were shut around her ears.It's aggravating,how am I supposed to include her and do this co-parenting shit when she's wrist deep in Diner waitresses?"

"Why was Henry so upset?And he was really calling for me?"

"Because Neal is a fucking dumbass and doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut,he went off on Henry about Violet's baby and told him to take responsibility even if it wasn't his.That if he didn't,he would regret it later on.Yelled at him that this was his punishment for being a stupid kid and yes,he wanted you.I called you over twelve times that night,but you were apparently too busy.I'm not saying you can't have a love/sex life,just when I call,answer.That's it,I don't just call for the Hell of it,Regina.And really,you couldn't go for anyone other than Ruby?!Have your standards really gotten that low since we stopped our thing?Did you make your cider stronger or something?"

"I'll castrate that useless sack of shit,yelling at my son like that!And fine,I will keep the phone on me at all times.I admit,the cider was much stronger than usual.I didn't even really realize who I was with by the time everything happened,I was already three glasses in by the time Ms.Lucas showed up."

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose,shaking her head.Maleficent patted her thigh,leaning over to whisper in her ear.

"It's okay,baby,just breath.Let it go,we've cut ties with the trash and she's admitted her stupidity.This only last so long,we have much more to go over.She can discuss her horrible choices concerning her sex life and possible issues with being an alcoholic later on,in a one-on-one therapy session with Archie herself later on."

Emma nodded,smiling softly at her.

"He's gonna make bank during those sessions,gods only knows how many poor choices she's made and there's no question about the alcoholism.The woman could outdrink Leroy in a few hours time and keep on going,for fuck's sake!"

"Hey,I can hear you two!"

"Well,we figured as much,you always did hear like a friggen bat.At least we aren't saying it behind your back,like everyone else,dear."

Maleficent shrugged,Regina nodded.

"That's true,carry on."

Archie watched them,shaking his head.

"I'm going to go get some headache medication and when I come back,we're going to get back into routine and Mal will say what's bothering her next.Until then,try not to kill each other.Please,I have to deal with rent soon and it really won't do me any good if the woman giving me the money to pay it was eaten by a dragon."

And with that,he got up and sat his clipboard down before going out of the room for a few minutes.The first few sessions,he would take it with him.But he'd learned since then,the three idiots were usually too busy arguing and talking shit to each other to bat an eyelash towards it.Added to the fact he never really got anything written down that they shouldn't see when he had to take off like that,his headaches came early on into it and always when Emma started them off with Maleficent adding her two cents in.

Once he got back,the room was in chaos.The twins were feeding from Emma,Maleficent and Regina were on the other side of the room in an actual fist fight.Judging by how pissed the dragon seemed to be,he had to assume Madame Mayor had struck a nerve concerning the newly red-headed fiancée and their children.Maybe he should take a step back,let them punch themselves out.At some point or another,Regina always said something about the twins or their relationship to get herself hit.

Archie had a habit of intervening,but he wasn't going to this time.They needed to let all that steam out and maybe if the former Queen got another scar to match the one on her lip,she'd learn to shut it once in a while.He thought with a huff,sitting back down in his chair.Honestly,it was never Maleficent or Emma that started these fights.They could be having a really good session and ready to wrap everything up early,then out of nowhere Regina would stupidly make a comment to set the couple off and it was like WW2 in his office...except Hitler was replaced with the Mayor and the soldiers were replaced by a very angry dragon.

"When did they start and what brought it on?"

He asked Emma in a put-out tone,she sighed and covered herself back up before burping both babies a few times.

"Right after you left,they started off teasing about each other's poor choices in sexual partners.Then her royal pain in my ass made the mistake of saying something really nasty-nasty enough that I won't repeat it for anything-about me and the babies,and now here we are."

Archie groaned,rubbing his head.

"There's really not enough medication in the world to help with all this,you know?And ugh,I'm rooting for Mal.Fuck it,she's had more than enough reasons to knock the piss out of Regina over the years.From locking her up and trapping her in her dragon form,to all this mess with you and the babies."

Emma nodded,setting the twins back down in their carseats after they'd fallen back asleep.

"Yeah,that's kind of my feelings on it all.Which is why if you don't mind,I am going to take my babies out into the hallway and call my mom to come get them.I hate to keep asking her for help,but this is far from over and it's better than a trip to the hospital and planning a funeral when someone accidentally harms my children."

He nodded,cringing.

"You're fine,I don't blame you.Go on,I'll watch and make sure things don't get too out of hand."

~⚘~

After Snow came and got the boys,Emma walked back into the room and took her seat back on the couch.When her dad heard what was going on,he insisted on coming with his wife and brought them popcorn for the show.

"Call and tell us who won later on,my and Gold's money's on Mal.Your mom's giving Regina the benefit of a doubt and bet a whole $1 on her,"

David texted Emma,she shook her head and sent back.

"Oh,knock it off!Geez,you all really are having too much fun with Regina getting her ass handed to her."

"So,you agree that Mal's gonna wipe the floor with her?"

"I've been watching since it started,there's not a doubt in my mind who's already won this.It's kind of like when a stray cat that's already been in dozens of fights,just barely hanging on to life by a thread gets into it with a pitbull...not pretty."

"Interesting description,"

Archie commented,he'd been sitting next to her and reading the texts.She nodded,looking up for a second.

"Yeah,paint's a pretty picture for them.And really,it's not wrong.This is just plain brutal,she's just barely hanging in there and I don't have any pity for her."

"Me neither,she's going to have to learn to get her shit together at some point.If you're going to say nasty things and we know she is,at least be smart and say them around the right audience."

"Exactly.I say my fair share of horrible things,but I always do it around the appropriate people.That's just common curtesy,geez."

Archie nodded,cringing when Maleficent threw Regina through the window.In between hits,the two would fuss and yell all kinds of crap at each other.During their little side comment,he and Emma missed whatever Regina said.And by the look on the dragon's face,they didn't even have to wonder that it was something really bad.

"Oh,good gods,she's going out after her.Shit,shit.I see wings,Mal done gone all dragon on her ass!"

Emma jumped up and went to poof out after Maleficent took off out the window,disappearing and reeappearing in a cloud of purple smoke outside the building just in time to see Regina running from a dragon.

"Mal!Mal!Love!"

Emma yelled,trying to get Maleficent's attention.No use,the dragon was focused on it's target.She groaned and ran to move between the two,her lover already had Regina cornered in a dead end at the back of an alley.

The dragon blew two large puffs of air in her face,extremely agitated at the interception and tried to get around her.She swatted the air around her face,then grabbed two scaled cheeks.

"Mal,baby,look at me.It's me,Emma.Forget about Regina,I'm here.She's not important,whatever she said is not important.It doesn't matter because nothing the old bat says is true,see?Just breath and change back,we'll go home and I'll give you some of those lovin's you enjoy so much to calm down before we go get the babies.They miss their Mama,kept looking at you the whole time they were awake.You want to be able to go home and hold them,right?Well,you can't do that if you kill the Mayor,love,you'll have to go to the Station and deal with all that messy paper work.She's not worth all that,come on."

Regina huffed,offended.But Emma ignored her and the dragon had all her attention on the red-head,she transformed a few minutes later back into a very upset-looking blonde.

"I hate how easily you calm me down when I get in that state and I fully expect those lovin's you promised me,you hear?And Regina,you're lucky she was there to hold me back.Next time,even she won't be enough.You better get it together before you get eaten,understood?I'm not playing around."

Regina looked fairly shaken up,she seemed to really let it sink in how upset Maleficent was at the moment.She said nothing back,just stood still where she had been since the dragon cornered her.

Emma took Maleficent's hand,leading her out of the alley and back home.She shut the door behind them,leaning up on her tip-toes to kiss all over the dragon's face softly.

"Calm down,you're home now.It's just me and you,well,Lily's here too.But she's hung over and holed up in the basement,likely to sneak out once again shortly.Either way,it's like we're completely alone."

Maleficent picked up Emma,holding her tightly to her chest and burying her face in her neck.The Savior frowned worriedly,rubbing her head when she felt the blonde breathing in her scent and holding tighter like she thought she'd disappear.

"Geez,what the Hell did she say to you?"

Maleficent looked up at her,growling.Actually growling,Emma was shivered and shifted a little.It was weird,but that growl did things to her.Especially when the dragon was angry,she'd rather not focus on that mess of an issue outside of her personal therapy sessions thank you very much.

"I'm not repeating it,"

"That bad,huh?"

"I could have really killed her today for it and I wouldn't have felt a bit of remorse,Emma,it was really bad this time.I'm cancelling those sessions,I can't be around that bitch anymore.Ever,you'll just have to do whatever needs to be done that requires seeing her you'll just have to do on your own from now on."

Emma knuzzled their noses,pulling all the pins out of Maleficent's hair gently to let it fall down her back freely and began running her fingers through it.

"No,I'm not gonna see her either.If what she said was bad enough that you're acting like this and you refuse to see her,then I don't need to either.Henry's old enough that he can go into her house when I drop him off on his own and vise versa,that he can text and call his mom on his own without me holding his hand.When it comes to the court date where we have to both be there,I will sit as far away from Regina as I can get and I won't look at or speak to her."

"You don't have to do that..."

"See,that's the thing,love.Yes,I do.I've never had a successful relationship before,most problems being I didn't support them as much as I should have or stick by their sides when I needed to.Truth be told,I never really gave a rats ass to do the things I was supposed to with anyone before you.Regina fucked up and said some really nasty stuff to make you upset,so I'm going to support you and have nothing to do with her until she finds a way to make things right with you."

Maleficent didn't bother saying a word,just leaned forward and smashed their lips together.Needless to say,it did not stop there.But unlike the last few times,they did not make it up to the bedroom and no protection was used.Maybe there would be more baby dragons before it was over with after all,who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super long chapters,probably gonna keep that up for a while.It's hard to tell when I'll get time to update again,so I want to make the chapters as long as I can when I do find the time to write.Anyways,hope you enjoy the chap and maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?~dragon_swan99


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU:Emma and Regina were sleeping together in secret ever since a week or so after she came to town.Long story short,EQ got our Swan pregnant and decided she wanted nothing to do with either the mama or the baby.That would be where our favorite dragon,Maleficent comes in and makes it all better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

~Chapter 16

"So,remind me why you're not getting out again,Ma."

Henry said,confusedly as he got out of the passenger side of the bug.

"Because your mom is a dick,simple as that.And until she isn't,I'm not going in.Be safe,I'll watch you to the door and then I'm gone.I expect at least two calls tonight,one to just let me know you're breathing and then one more before you go to bed.This is your first night staying away from the house in over two weeks and it's weird,so excuse me for having trouble coping with it.Me and Mal love you,Lily doesn't want you to die and that's as close to an I love you as it gets from her."

She said as she put the car in reverse,he rolled his eyes and nodded before shutting the door.

"Really wish I could argue,but she makes it hard to defend her sometimes.But she's still my mom,so maybe don't say stuff like that about her to me?And alright,I love y'all too.Yeah,I don't want Lily to die either."

He said through the cracked window,she nodded and shrugged.

"Fair enough,kid,I'll try to grow a filter around you.And good,she might actually tear up hearing that one."

She waved once before looking over her shoulder and backing out of the driveway,parking on the side of the road long enough to watch him go into the house.Regina said something to him,he rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs.The door shut after the brunette scanned the driveway for the familiar yellow bug,then it shut when she saw no one.

"And clear,"

Emma mumbled to herself,starting the car and driving to the Pharmacy.It was really the only store in Storybrooke that sold anything,from food to personal items.Seriously,this place needed an update.Oh,well,less places meant less employees,less employees meant less people to shell out money to pay.Greedy,old bitch,Emma thought as she found a parking spot in the back.

For a small town,it really was difficult finding a place to park.Which was sad,half the people didn't even drive!She shook her head,getting out and grabbing her purse.

She walked in and looked through the aisles,picking up a cheap pack of pads and a box of tampons for Lily.The brunette gave her money earlier to get some for her,surprisingly shy about going and getting them herself.It would be a good time to tell her to grow up and do what she needed to,but she was just really happy her soon to be step-daughter still needed tampons as much as she slept around these days.Not saying it to be mean,but Lily had a lot of issues with committment and a really bad drinking problem that caused a lot of one night stands.

She walked up to the counter to pay and Doc smiled at her,scanning the barcodes and ringing up the items.

"Not to get into your business,but it's nice to see you buying these.Already had three mistakes,don't need another one so early on.Eh?"

He laughed,she looked at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You know,three babies out of wedlock.First,the disaster with Henry.And now the twins,it just makes me really happy to see you turning it around."

"First of all,my children are blessings.All of them,period.And that includes Lily,for the record.And secondly,none of this is any of your business.What me and my partner choose to do concerning adding to our family,you have no say in that.And if you call my kids a mistake again,I will come over this counter and ring that stubby,little neck.Give me my total,so I can pay and go.As you pointed out,I have my hands full and I need to get back home as soon as possible."

She said coldly,he gulped and nodded.

"$13.45,"

Emma handed him a $20 bill and grabbed her bag,glaring at him as he put the cash in the register and dug out her change.

"I was going to let you keep the change,but fuck that.You're an ass and I don't tip assholes,I'll just put that in the bank for my kids and I'll say it's from Uncle Doc."

She roughly took the money,shoving it in her back pocket and walking out of the store.If he said anything else,he was smart enough to wait until she was out of hearing range.The prick,she huffed.

~⚘~

"One for Rowan,one for Emery,one for Henry,and one for Lily.Two to go in the swear jar when Mal hears about what happened at the Pharmacy,"

Emma mumbled to herself as she divided up her change between the kids,putting the twins' money in their piggy banks and laying the older kids' aside for when she would see them again and get to hand it to them.She just went ahead and put the last two dollars and the extra change in the jar Snow so...sweetly gave to them and labelled in colorful markers and construction paper"The Drakeford Family Swear Jar!"

"Where's your Ma?"

Emma asked Lily when she handed her her tampons,the brunette hummed.

"In jail,"

"What?!"

"Oh,yeah,Madame Mayor had her arrested and she's got a $1500 bail."

Emma growled and picked up the phone,calling Gold.

"Yes?"

He asked in a tone that told her he knew exactly what she was calling about,the imp.

"Cut the crap,you know Mal was arrested.I need bail money,well,I mean I have some of it."

"How much of it do you have,dearie?"

"$1000,I've had some money put away in my savings since a little before I found out about the twins.But that's all I got,haven't had much time to build it up you know."

"I've got the $500,"

"What's your price?"

"I'll let you know when I think of it,but I wouldn't worry too much on it.All I have officially planned is that whatever the cost,the only person really going to suffer through it is Regina.Mal's my best worker and the only way I get any time to my family,you're her mate and she won't function without you,and I love all those kids.So,I really can't find a way to fuck your family over without screwing myself,see?"

Emma hummed,at least he was being honest.Even over the phone,she had learned how she can tell when Gold was lying.And this time,he was telling the truth.Good boy,she wasn't in the mood for games.

"Alright,meet me at the Station.Bring extra bail money,though.Just to be safe."

At this,he sounded a little confused.

"And why is that,dearie?"

"Because if Regina's there,I'm gonna get arrested for cutting a bitch!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter,but that's the best I could do for now.Got a lot of stuff to do,so I just got what writing I could in and finished this chap enough to post it.Hope you enjoyed it,I might try and update one more time tonight but no promises.Probably expect a chapter tomorrow or the next day,that one will be much longer and have a lot more going on.Maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU:Emma and Regina were sleeping together in secret ever since a week or so after she came to town.Long story short,EQ got our Swan pregnant and decided she wanted nothing to do with either the mama or the baby.That would be where our favorite dragon,Maleficent comes in and makes it all better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

~Chapter 17

"There,you've got your bail money,dad.You can let my fiancée go now,seriously.You haven't even got her in a cell,you're just playing cards.Believe it or not,I enjoy her company too and our boys have been calling "Ma" all day."

David grinned,shoving the money back at her when she tried to hand it to him.It shocked her he was working that day,Snow never said a word about it.

"Nah,she's mine now,Swan.One of us,"

How she had missed Gold pulling up a chair and picking up a hand of cards he'd clearly been playing with for a while,she had no idea.Tricky mother fuckers.

"Let me get this straight,Regina called you to arrest Mal and you did.But instead of locking her away,you just added her into you and Gold's group of nincompoops?"

"Pretty much,but we prefer to be called the Band of Idiots.Your mother gave us that one,really nice."

"Whatever,I'm taking my woman back.You two will just have to find someone else to drag into your sad men's club,"

"Nope,we have her now.Find a new woman,we've recruited her and she is ours until Belle and Snow drag us away kicking and screaming."

Emma smirked and leaned down to whisper in Maleficent's ear.

"It's a shame you'd rather hang out with my dad and Gold,you could be home playing with me instead.Lily's taking the babies to the park and Henry's going to the Diner on a date with Grace,I guess I'll just have to go home and keep myself entertained...."

Maleficent jumped up out of the chair she'd been sitting in,grabbing Emma's hand and waving at Gold and David.

"Yeah,I'm going home.Fuck it,you two will just have to play with yourselves."

They whined,but she ignored them and all but dragged Emma out the door.Emma flipped Gold and David off,grinning triumphantly.

Gold looked at David when the two women left,face blank.

"How did she know?"

A loud "SMACK" was all that was heard before Gold whined and held the back of his head,Maleficent and Emma watched through the window in the door.

"You know those two are doing it,right?"

"Yeah,I really try not to think about it.But,come on.And don't even get me started on Hook's involvement,I never thought the guy that tried to get in my pants at one point would be on his knees or have his ass in the air for my dad."

Maleficent gagged,shuddering.

"Thanks for that image,you'll be comforting me when I have those awful nightmares.And you don't seem very upset about it,"

"You're welcome,love,of course.How can I be?My Mom's been banging her vag doc since about two months before they found about about baby Neal,kind of hard to be mad about my dad finding some happiness with another man when both men's wives are fucking around as well.They'll all get their punishments through Karma later on,this is none of my business and I'm going to stay as far away from the subject as I can get.It's not like I don't give them hints and try to help from time to time,but they don't want to listen.They make me sick with the screwing around,but it's their lives and they're allowed to fuck it up however they please."

Maleficent nodded,pulling Emma closer and kissing all over her face.

"That's one thing you'll never have to worry about from me,I can't stand cheating.You're all I could ever want and need,"

"Good because they'll never find your fucking body,if you ever did cheat on me.I'll be a widow before I'd ever be the fool everyone whispered about being the pathetic mistress,"

Emma grinned,Maleficent laughed and nodded.

"Oh,goodness,definitely not playing games."

"Nope."

"Good."

~☆~

Around the time the couple got home,they had the house to themselves.Emma wasted no time dragging Maleficent up the stairs,going straight for the bedroom.

The older blonde took the lead then,smashing their lips together and pushing Emma up against the wall.She growled and all but ripped her shirt off,squeezing her fiancée's breasts through her bra.

"Oh,I forgot how sensitive they still were,"

"I didn't,"

Maleficent mumbled against her lips,then moved to kiss down her neck and suck a huge,dark mark on each of her tits.

"Of course,you didn't.Possessive old bat,"

Emma arched her back and reached around to unhook her bra and tossed it onto the floor,on the other side of the room.Maleficent licked her lips at the extra exposed skin,quickly moving to suck on a hard nipple.

"Mal,fuck,"

Maleficent released the nipple with a 'pop' before moving to give the other one the same attention,onlyuh sucking harder when Emma grabbed a fistful of her hair and held her there.

Emma whined when she pulled away,only to shut her mouth and bite her lip as the dragon kissed down her stomach.She still had some baby weight,but Maleficent made sure she knew how beautiful she was everyday and she never had time to be insecure about it.

Maleficent yanked her pants down,then tore her panties off with her teeth.Strong hands gripped the younger woman's hips,pulling her closer before a the dragon's face was buried between her legs.

The dragon licked up her slit before taking a hard clit into her mouth,sucking harshly.Maleficent dug her nails into Emma's hips,leaving behind crescent moon-shaped marks into the flesh.

"Mal!Gods!Slow down a bit,I'm not gonna be able to keep from cumming!"

Maleficent smirked,pulling away and moving up on the bed.Emma gasped when the dragon suddenly thrust into her,getting a little carried away and burying herself in the tight hole.

"Try not to split me open so soon,yeah?!"

Like always,the dragon patiently waited and gave her swan time to adjust.Emma wrapped her legs around Maleficent's waist,digging her heels into her back as she pulled her closer and nodded for the blonde to continue.

"Fine,Fine.I'll take my time,princess."

"Interesting time to get kinky on me,angry dragon sorceress takes princess as prisoner and fucks her brains out."

Maleficent snorted and pinned her hands above her head,slowy thrusting in and out of her.Emma moaned softly,looking up at the dragon.

"More like the oh,so delicate princess gets mouthy and the gracious dragon sorceress pounds some sense into her,"

"Oh,is that what this is?You doing me a favor?Well,I guess I do say "please" enough times,why not add in a few thank you's?Thank you Mistress for making me soak the sheets and filling me more than any person or toy ever has before!"

Maleficent's eyes flashed bright green,her pupils turned to slits as the beast in her began to take over.Emma had never seen her get like this,she shivered in anticipation of what was to come next when she heard her lover growl.

The blonde pulled out of her completely before flipping her over suddenly,making it so that Emma was laying on her stomach.Maleficent wasted no time moving her into the position she wanted,arranging the younger woman's body so that her ass was raised up in the air.

SLAP!

Emma gasped when the dragon landed a hard smack to her ass,surely leaving a mark behind.

"You've been very naughty,princess,and I am going to tear that ass up for it.I want you to count until I've given you 20 swats,understood?After that,if and only if you've been good and done as your Mistress says,then I'll reward you."

The dragon said in a husky voice,Emma had only heard that tone when Maleficent got really horny back before they even started having sex and she would have to jack herself off to whatever fantasy she came up with.

"Yes,Mistress,"

"Good girl,I can see you're getting better already.And all it took was spanking that gorgeous behind you've enjoyed teasing me with so much,"

"Ma-Oh,my god,what the fuck did I just walk into?!Next time,at least shut the door.Gah!"

Henry screamed,horrified at the sight he stumbled in on.In their rush to the bedroom and get freaky with each other,they forgot to shut the door.Oops.

Maleficent didn't blush at all,gods that woman really had no shame.Emma buried her face in the matress,she had never been so embarrased in her life and she had walked in on the Charmings having sex.Ugh,did she really just traumatize her poor son the same way?Yes.Oh,well,he was bound to pay her back.

"Hey,Henry,just a warning before you come home,I'm going to fuck your Mom."

Smart ass.

"Hardy,ha ha!A little late for that,but it's really sweet that you tried.I'm going to tell you what I came for,then go gouge out my eyes and beg the gods for my sweet innocence back."

Emma still didn't look up,her face was on fire.He couldn't just go away long enough for them to at least cover up and have this conversation later,could he?

"Violet had that Amnio test thingy done,the baby's not mine.I'm free!From that bitch,anyways.Grace,nah.Jefferson's trying to kill me,I need you both to let me hide here and Mom's covering for me if he comes there looking for me.Thanks!Bye!"

And with that,he turned and high-tailed it out of there faster than they had ever seen him.Emma said finalky about ten minutes after he left,her voice muffled by the sheets.

"Did he just say what I think he said?"

"Yes,dear,he did."

"So,basically he vag-blocked me just to say he didn't get the girl we thought he knocked up pregnant but instead the daughter of one of the maddest men I have ever met in my life?"

"Yes,yes he did."

"Fuck."

"Let's,"

Emma gasped when Maleficent thrust into her suddenly,good to know her lover wasn't thrown off easily anyways.Neither one made any effort towards holding back in any way,they were as loud as they wanted to be.Henry would just have to suffer,that was the price he paid for making Emma a young grandma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long to update,a lot of stuff has gotten in the way of my writing and I feel really bad about it.Hopefully,chapters will be posted sooner.But no promises,still got a lot going on rn.Anyways,hope you enjoyed the chapter.Maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on.~dragon_swan99


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU:Emma and Regina were sleeping together in secret ever since a week or so after she came to town.Long story short,EQ got our Swan pregnant and decided she wanted nothing to do with either the mama or the baby.That would be where our favorite dragon,Maleficent comes in and makes it all better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

~Chapter 18

Maleficent was working all day and both Henry and Lily found other things to do,one hiding from a rightfully pissed off father and the other only gods knew what.So,Emma had the babies by herself.Snow tried to talk her into bringing them over to the Charmings' place or have her come over,but she refused to go with it.She wanted to spend more time with the babies,her mom always had them.Admittedly,that was kind of her and Maleficent's fault.But still,Snow was extremely pushy and really liked swooping in and playing babysitter.

"Mommies precious angels,"

Emma cooed as she carefully strapped the boys into their bouncy seats.

"I know,you're not used to hearing anybody besides Grandma Snow.And I feel like crap for that,I should be there for you two more often.There's no excuses,little ones,I'm a horrible mom.But from now on,I'm going to fix that.No more days staying with anybody else unless there's no other options,before I know it you'll be all grown up.I already messed up with Henry and wasn't there for him,I'm not making that mistake again.Seriously,kids,look at how stupid he turned out with just Regina as a parent.The boy's only had two girlfriends,both of them wound up pregnant and the one he actually did knock up just so happens to have a psycho daddy."

Rowan tooted,giving his opinion clearly to what she had said.Emery just kicked off one of his socks and grunted,Emma raised a brow and picked it up while fanning the air.

"Really?Now,I see why most people go with formula.Those breast fed farts are something else,the vegans should have warned me organic was worse.And little Mr,you're just as bad as your Mama with those socks.Neither one of you wants to match or cover your feet,I'm gonna sew them on one of these days."

Emma gagged when the smell in the air really hit her,ugh.Not just passing gas,then.That would explain the extremely pleased look on the baby boy's face,she shook her head and unstrapped him from the seat.

"I always want your Mama home with me,but times like this I would pay Gold to give her the day off.Just so I could hand you to her,I feel like this is going to be a really nasty diaper."

And right she was,what a nice way to start the day.Emma finally got him cleaned up with a good six wipes,then he decided to pee all over her.She shook her head,looking down at him.

"You're not being cute,you know...oh,who am I kidding,you and your brother are always adorable.Gah,let's get you cleaned up and try not to pee on me again.The sooner we get this over with,the sooner you can pick on your brother."

~☆~

By the time Maleficent got home,she found Emma conked out on the couch with one hopefully clean diaper in hand,baby wipes on her head,and a breast pump stuck to her left tiddy.The boys were in their little swings,focused on the music playing and the gentle swaying that would surely put them to sleep.

Lily stood in the doorway to the kitchen,grinning.

"I got here about thirty minutes ago,Rowan had peed all over the place.Emery puked and spit up all over her shirt,she had to get them changed and then clean herself up.By that point,she asked for the amazing Sissy Lils to watch the twin terrors for five minutes.Graciously,I did.And as soon as she got wiped off and changed,I handed them back to her.Came back ten minutes later,they were in the swings and she was like that.I think this might make the front of the Christmas cards this year,that or the perfect ad for birth control and condoms."

Maleficent snorted and shook her head,but she did pull out her cell phone and take a picture.She loved Emma,she did and she hated to embarrass her,but this one was just too funny.

"Knew I got my mean genes from you,we're such dicks.Send that to me,"

Lily cackled,surprisingly not waking Emma up.Wow,the boys must have really tired her out today.Maleficent had watched them by herself before,they were a handful but she had it under control just fine.Lily helped,in her way....so not at all.Some days the boys were worse than others,poor Emma.She should have taken the day off,just to be sure her fiancée was going to be okay.But they needed the money and Gold was going to give her a raise if she workes the entire weekend,one more day to go and she was good.Though,the sight she walked into didn't give her the comforting feeling that everything was going to be fine if she did go work that extra day.

Maleficent walked over and unattached the breast pump,covering her soon to be wife's chest up.Then she grabbed the diaper and the wipes,putting them away where they belonged.She cleaned up the drool covering Emma's chin and cheeks,chuckling quietly.Snores filled the room,she shook her head.The former Sherriff only snored like that when she was really tired,pitiful thing.Several missed calls and texts blinked on the phone screen next to her head,all from Snow.She shook her head,that woman never gave up.

"Hello?"

Snow answered on the first ring,hello desperate.When she did it,it was cute and caring.But when her soon to be mother-in-law did it,it was embarrassing and pathetic.

"Snow,did you actually have a genuine emergency and need to call or were you just checking up on the kids and offerring help?"

"Offering help,of course.Emma's never raised a child before,she needs all the help she can get.I call every--"

"Two seconds,I know and I'm putting a stop to it.I don't give a damn if she's raised children or not,it is not okay for you to blow up our phones every couple of seconds to check on her.Not only does that make her insecure and unsure of her own abilities to be a good mother,it makes you look like a desperate mother hen short of a feather.Emma won't say anything because she is trying to keep the peace and be nice,but I've had enough.You've got a son of your own to take care of,worry about him.When and if we have any need of your advice or help,I assure you we will ask.But until then,you need to back off and stop trying to smother us.We are their parents,not you.Emma is capable of watching them herself when I am not around and would have likely asked you to bring baby Neal over and just hang around for a while,had you not aggravated the absolute piss out of her and made her feel like such a shitty mom.Now,I am going to hang up and go get cleaned up from work.Take some time to really process what I've said,I know you have a thick head and it takes a while for you to really get it."

She hung up and put the phone on the charger and covered Emma up with a fuzzy blanket,then went to check on the boys before going to shower and change her own clothes.

Lily looked at Emma when she went upstairs,smirking.

"Mama don't play,"

"No,she really doesn't."

~☆~

"Your kids are a handful,"

Emma informed Maleficent as the two got ready for bed,the dragon snorted and pulled down the covers.

"No shit--Oof!"

A pillow collided with the blonde's face as soon as the smart words left her mouth,she pouted and looked at her giggling lover.

"That wasn't very nice,Swan..."

"Poor baby,"

"I am,you gave me a boo-boo.See this imaginary black eye that beast of a pillow gave me?!My poor brittle bones,I can't take it.Nope,excuse me while I find a lonely cave to live out the rest of my pathetic days..."

"You're such a fucking drama queen,Mal!Poor,little thing!I'll just have to give that pillow a stern talking to and kiss that ouchie all better,now show Swanny where you're hurting again."

Maleficent pouted and pointed to her crotch,Emma laughed.

"Oh,did the black eye magically move to your dick?"

"Yes and it needs Swanny's attention immediately,yep.Sloppy kisses,maybe a little deep throating..."

"Really now?You expect me to go with this?"

Emma raised a brow,crossing her arms.Maleficent nodded seriously.

"Anything's possible,if you believe...."

"Alright,alright.I'll bite,"

"You better not."

Whatever other smart ass remark the dragon may have had to add on was cut off quickly when a certain Savior's lips swallowed her member.Just the sheer fact alone that Emma's mouth was big enough to take all that would give her material to work with for years to come,but she couldn't really focus on that right now.After all,she had "boo-boos" to be kissed better...whiny dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it started out a little boring and I'm sorry for that,I just wanted to bring the twins back into the picture for a bit.And not gonna lie,creating the messy Emma image was pretty fun for me.Poor dragon being abused with a pillow,at least her swan tries to make it better.Anyways,hope you enjoyed the chap.Maybe comment thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?Literally guys,even if it's just"I want to see more Regina bla bla"go for it.I try to add things in I think you'll enjoy seeing happen :) ~dragon_swan99


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU:Emma and Regina were sleeping together in secret ever since a week or so after she came to town.Long story short,EQ got our Swan pregnant and decided she wanted nothing to do with either the mama or the baby.That would be where our favorite dragon,Maleficent comes in and makes it all better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

~Chapter 19

Emma woke up the next morning to the babies crying,she got up and changed their diapers.Both boy were soaked and Rowan had pooped,she gagged and wiped them both clean.

"Nastay,I blame your Mama for that one.You only drink my breast milk,but she helped make you and thus must take responsibility.I pushed you out and went without epidural,so everytime you two mess up or take a giant crap it's her fault."

"Oh,is that how it is?"

"Yes,yes it is."

"Hmph!Fine,everytime one of them leaves hair in the brush or tooth paste on the sink it's your fault."

"And everytime they leave the seat up and dirty dishes in the sink,it's your fault."

"And I'll call them little Emma Jr. when they shed worse than a cat and cry during toilet paper commercials!"

"Only when I wash it and that commerical was beautiful,those bears were so happy when they had soft butts and I'm stuck with pieces of toilet paper and sadness!"

Maleficent blinked and started laughing,walking over to Emma and kissing her quickly.

"Good Gods,you're a mess.But I wouldn't have you any other way,now put a diaper on them before Rowan pees on you.He's got that look in his eye and no cloth barier to save you from his infant wrath,"

Before Emma had a chance to get the diapers,Rowan let it loose...right in her face.

"Don't.Even.Comment.Just go to work,Mal,just go to work."

Emma said after a moment when Maleficent looked ready to open her mouth,likely to say something smart ass.Luckily,the dragon had more sense than given credit for and quickly bolted from the room while she still had the chance.Her soon to be wife wouldn't stay aggitated with their son longer than a few seconds,but she could be annoyed/pissed at Mal for days to come.Fuck that.

~☆~

"When are you two finally going to get married already?"

Ursula asked Emma as she propped Emery up on her shoulder and patted his back,burpring him.Ever since she broke away from Cruella and Gold,the sea woman has actually been very nice and a good friend to both the dragon and Savior.She wasn't around for the birth of the twins or for any of the mess leading up to Emma and Maleficent coupling up,due to spending some time reconnecting with her father.But now she was back and making up for lost time,loving on the boys like they were her own.

"We haven't talked about it,so much stuff going on.Between Henry's baby mama drama and our own babies,we just haven't had time to sit down and discuss it.Before I gave birth,we talked some about it here and there.But since I popped them out,nada."

"If you want,I can take them to my place for the night and you two can talk.I know you don't want to leave them like that,so I just mean a couple hours or so.It's up to you,Auntie Urs is here any time."

"Now,see that's how you offer your help with the babies!Would you mind giving my mother lessons?Anyways,that's fine.Mal gets off in an hour,we can come get them around...8?"

"That works,I got a date.I was going to cancel if you said you would be okay with the whole overnight thing,but I'll need something to occupy myself with after 8.Sometimes,you just gotta get a little strange..."

Ursula made a show of waggling her brows,Emma snorted and rolled her eyes before throwing a couch pillow at her.The sea witch dodged it swiftly,grinning victoriously.

"Ha!Miss--Ouch!"

"She did,but I didn't.Cocky octopus,gimme my baby."

Maleficent came home early,Emma got up and tackled her in a hug.

"Mal!"

She held on for dear life,Maleficent chuckled and wrapped her arms around Emma's waist.

"Hello,Emma,I missed you too.Gonna let go?"

"Hi,good.Nope,"

"Didn't think so,I like it.Greet me like this from now on,I like being worshipped."

Emma bit her,growling playfully.

"Oh,shush,you."

"You keep biting me like that and you're the one that's going to be needing to be warned to be quite when I pound that little ass of your's into next week,"

Maleficent whispered in her ear,Emma shivered and licked her suddenly dry lips.

"That so?"

"Yes,"

"Aaaaand I'm out,we'll see you two love birds at 8.Peace!"

Ursula has took the time they were greeting each other to strap the twins into their carseats,she waved and walked out the door.Maleficent looked at Emma,raising a questioning brow.

"What's going on?"

"She's baby sitting for a few hours,so we can talk about the wedding and shit."

"Oh,alright,that's fine.I would protest a little,but no one could be worse than your mother watching them.So,Hell with it."

~☆~

"So,what about this June?"

"That's only a month away,"

"And?"

"And that's not really enough time to plan and put together a wedding,love..."

"I thought we'd just go to a court house and have Archie marry us or something..."

"Emma,I get you're not a flashy,girly girl type,but I think everyone wants to have an actual wedding with family and friends.Even if they say they don't,those types are usually repeat offenders.Not a category I fancy the idea of falling into,but you do you."

"I just don't see what the big deal is,Mal."

"The big deal is I would like my first and hopefully only marriage to have the memory of actually going out of my way to actually bring the people I love together and show off my woman,to actually dress up and walk down the aisle,to say my vows to be committed to you to infinity and beyond in front of everyone.I don't like the whole going to a court house in your sweat pants and getting married within minutes,it's boring and overrated.Hell,I've been planning the "dream wedding" since I was six-years-old with my mother.I'd have all these different ideas,just picturing my wife actually happy to be a part of that.And all you want to do is rush in there and get it over with,just say fuck it all and have our therapist that knows every horrifying detail of our lives marry us off.Supposed to be the happiest day of our lives and you want it to be over with as soon as possible.That's lovely."

Emma frowned,Maleficent blew dust off the cover of an extremely old-looking black book.It had several pages hanging out the side,some crumpled and a little ripped.If the cover and dust alone didn't give away it's age,the yellow tinge to the pages certainly did.

Maleficent opened it up and several drawings of a dragon in a dress covered most of the first pages,slowly shifting to much-improved drawings of flowers arranged into bouquets and a very well thought out plan to become a widow quickly if things went south.A few pages just had a lot of details written down,mostly different ideas for settings and seating arrangements.She stopped flipping when she made it to two blank pages,they held a piece of white fabric between them as a make shift bookmark.

The dragon ran her finger over the fabric,frowning.Tears welled up in her eyes,but she blinked them away as quickly as they came.Emma reached over,squeezing her hand comfortingly.

"I'm sorry,Mal,I've just never thought about weddings and such before.Stuff like that and having a big family,giving birth to twins for example always seemed like something I would never get the chance to have and I never took the time to think about.I always assumed I would wind up with someone who would just want it over and done with,I never even thought much on the subject when we got together.Even when you propsed,it just kind of slipped my mind.I want to have that with you,but no videoing.I don't want to be that weird couple that watches their wedding tapes,no."

Maleficent sniffed and nodded,smiling softly.

"Understandable and thank you,fine by me.Cameras still sort of creep me out,I'm only just getting the hang of them.Videos and all that,no.Not even gonna attempt it,get that sorcery away from me."

Emma giggled and leaned over,kissing Maleficent's cheek.

"Good.Now,what's that?"

She asked,pointing to the fabric.The dragon hummed,tugging gently at a few pieces of string hanging off the cloth.

"A piece of my mother's wedding dress,she got pissed and ripped it.I managed to salvage this much of it,but the rest was barely enough to recognize it for what it was.Truth be told,it was really ugly.But still,it was her dress."

Emma laughed,shaking her head and flipping back to the front pages.

"Aww,I really like the artwork here.You could be a professional artist,this is just fabulous.I like how you made a hole for the dragon's tale in the back,not many would have thought out that detail.Very nice,"

"Oh,thank you,Ms.Swan.I always needed your expert critque on my childhood drawings,"

Maleficent rolled her eyes and blew a raspberry on Emma's cheek,the red-head blushed and swatted at her playfully.

"Yes,you did.You know,I don't take time out of my day to look at just anybody's work.Only the best of the best,"

"That so?"

"Yes,"

"Good,there's plenty more where that came from.I'll have to dig around to find them,Gold without a doubt has them in his shop somewhere.I enjoyed painting and drawing quite a bit until my depression hit its peak in my mid-twenties,"

Emma smiled,resting her head on Maleficent's shoulder.

"Aww,anyways.So,how about we compromise?We have an actual wedding,where we dress up and get everybody together.But it happens in our backyard,it will be a small ceremony and the first person that makes fun of my baby weight gets the shit punched out of them?"

"And we do it in late July,that way Henry will be out of school and the babies won't be so little."

"And we'll actually have some time to plan it out officially,"

"Sounds good to me,say the 20th?"

"I'm okay with that,20th it is.Welp,we got a date down anyways.Now,we just gotta figure all that other crap out.Flowers?"

"Peonies or roses,whatever you like.Really couldn't give a shit less about flowers,it's sort of a right of passage when having a pecker not to care about scents and floral crap."

Emma swatted Maleficent playfully in the chest,but nodded.

"Fair enough,I've only ever met one person with a dick that actually did care about flowers.And they were a dwarf,so I figured like the rest of him,it was too little to count much."

Maleficent cackled,pulling Emma into her lap and rubbing her slowly getting flatter stomach.

"If I haven't already said it today enough times,I love you,Swanny.Now,dress or no?"

"You could say it a million times a day and I would never get tired of it,I love you too,my dragon.And yes,I will wear a dress.Ignore my little Dr.Suess moment,I've been reading to the kids waaay too much.What about you?"

Maleficent looked at her funny,frowning.

"Dr.Suess?And I probably will,if you're okay with it."

"He's a children's storybook writer,like from modern days and the world outside of this town.Remind me later,I'll show you one of the books when I go to read to the twins...and Lily later.And I don't care,it's up to you what you're comfortable with,love.If you think a suit would be more comfortable,go for it.Or if a dress is something you really like the idea of and want to wear one,that's fine too.You're the one that has to put whatever on your body,it's not up to me.I always pictured myself wearing a dress,even if we just went the quick route and got hitched at a court house--not anything fancy,but a dress-none-the-less.So,just whatever you want."

"Gods,you're great.I don't deserve you,"

"I know,you really don't.But that's okay,I don't deserve your old butt either.And yet,here we are discussing plans for our wedding.So,basically we're both greedy twits with women waaaaay out of our leages."

"Yeah,pretty much.Ah,well,works for me!Now,the really bitchy part.Who do we invite to this chaos?"

"Ruby and Granny,definitely."

Maleficent raised a questioning brow,Emma sighed.

"We made up a couple of days ago,she came by and apologized.Asked me to go to an AA meeting with her,so she could get cleaned up and get her shit together.She's been doing really good so far,calls me every time she thinks about drinking and Granny lets me know if she slips or lies.Only one slip,a sip of vodka and Granny dumped the rest of it over her head before she could drink anymore.That was day one,so not too bad."

"Oh,I didn't know that,that's good.You really don't have that many close friends,like that.I'm happy for you,hope she gets clean and stays that way for both your sakes.Some people pick it up and are never able to put it down,they fuck up their own lives and everyone around them's.I was worried there for a while she'd stick with the party girl lifestyle and you two would never fix things,"

"Yeah,me too.But anyways,who do you want there?"

"Gold and his family,minus Neal.Obviously.Ursula,definitely.Who else for you?"

"Tink,Hook,and Leroy.Anyone else for you?"

"Jefferson,but on the condition that we keep him chained down to a seat....he will not be chasing down and murdering our son during the wedding.Afterwards,do whatever the Hell he wants.But not then."

And the rest of the hour consisted of going over the guest list,neither one mentioning Snow.Even when they added Charming,she never came into the conversation.Looks like goody-goody former White Queen needs to work really hard to earn her spot back in their lives,just an observation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter,tried to make it longer for you all.Maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?~dragon_swan99


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU:Emma and Regina were sleeping together in secret ever since a week or so after she came to town.Long story short,EQ got our Swan pregnant and decided she wanted nothing to do with either the mama or the baby.That would be where our favorite dragon,Maleficent comes in and makes it all better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

~Chapter 20

Ruby practically bounced all over the room excitedly,Emma had packed a bag and went to stay with her and Granny's the week before the wedding.Gold had the babies and Regina had Henry for the next two weeks,giving the couple plenty of time to themselves.Maleficent was staying at Ursula's,so they dreaded to think of what kind of havoc Lily was wreaking all over the house while they were gone.

"This is the one thing about you getting married I was actually excited about,planning the bachelorette party."

Emma was oddly quiet,she just hummed and nodded.It wasn't a surprise to see Ruby getting excited like this,she had been talking about it since the date was set for the wedding.Anyone that had even one small idea for the night,they were shut down as quickly as they opened their mouths.

"Come on,Em,it's your last night of freedom.Why do you seem so down?"

"Rubes,for one thing,you haven't shut up about it and it's kind of giving me a headache.Kind of like when I go on and on about the twins and how proud me and Mal are that they finally pooped,know what I mean?And secondly,I know you're gonna expect me to go crazy and be the "fun Em" you used to go out and party with all the time and I'm not sure I can be that for you."

Ruby cringed,nodding.

"Yeah,I get that.And Em,you will.Even if you're not the party animal you used to be,I'll more than make up for it."

Emma nodded,snorting.

"Yeah,somehow that's not as comforting as you think it is.And I don't know if you would have considered me a "party animal" back then..."

"Em,you got arrested after you stood up on one of the tables at the Rabbit Hole and burned your bra on International Women's day,screaming"Down with the Patriarchy,Vaginas rule!"...you were the fucking Sherriff at the time.They were your cuffs,Leroy put them on you and your dad had to drive you to the station with your tiddies hanging out.When he put you in the cell,you demanded to see your lawyer and pissed in the corner..."

Emma snickered,getting up and pulling her pants down to show the tattoo she had on her left cheek of that same saying.

"When the fuck did you get that?!"

"That's the saddest thing,I really don't know.I thought you might remember me getting it that night or something,you were actually somewhat sober!"

"Yeah,just because I had a bet going on with Granny that I could be a decent member of society for at the very least a week.I don't remember that,must have gotten it another night!"

"Well,fuck,I can't just go showing my ass cheek off to everyone in town to see who was with me when I got it!"

"Guess it will forever be a mystery,but I,for one think it would be hilarious if you ran around doing that!"

Granny rolled into the kitchen in her wheelchair,rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"You two are idiots,Emma got that stupid tattoo after I bailed her out of the slammer an hour after you took off to lose our bet by sleeping with Hook and Tinkertits."

"Tinkerbell,Granny,and why would you let her get a tattoo that drunk?Better question is,who would tattoo her like that around here?"

"Whatever,could've fooled me with all them dresses and tops she wears showing more cleavage than even queenie dared to.I was bored and she wouldn't shut up about getting her first tattoo,so I took her to Jefferson and let him have at it.He was the one that suggested she get it done on her ass,she wanted it on her foot."

"Imagine that,a man known to have a crush on her at one point made the suggestion that she let him see her ass and put ink on it..."

Ruby said sarcastically,rolling her eyes.Granny shrugged,getting a buscuit and putting some strawberry jelly on it.

"Oh,well,I didn't really care.He did it for free,dummy left her wallet at the bar with you and I wasn't paying for that garbage.Now,what have we got planned for that bachelorette party?"

Ruby and Emma looked at each other,the old bat didn't actually believe she was going with them...did she?

~☆~

Emma shook her head when Ruby held up yet another outfit for her to try on for their night out,pinching the bridge of her nose.

"For the last time,Ruby,I am not wearing anything that either shows my tits,my ass,or my vagina.That skirt is too short,even you won't wear it and you have no shame.What does that tell you?Put.it.away."

Ruby pouted,putting the skirt that looked like it wouldn't fit a doll away.How even the lanky brunette fit in that thing,Emma would never know.But one thing was for sure,she wasn't touching it with a ten foot pole.Saying it showed off the vagina was probably a bit of an exagerration,but the thing was short enough and she had been flashed a bit when Ruby sat down in it a time or two.

"Fine,fine.Party-pooper."

Emma rolled her eyes,digging out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans,a white tank top,and her usual red leather jacket.

"There,simple enough.Look as trashy as you want,this night's all about you."

"It's your bachelorette party,it's supposed to be about you."

"Rubes,my idea of a good time is laying in bed,cuddling Mal.Just having a quiet night at home,I couldn't care less about going out and doing whatever it is you have planned.You looked forward to planning this and getting to go out and have fun,so this is about you.After we do what you have planned,we'll come back here and watch a movie.You know damn well I am not going to be drinking--"

"That's boring,fine.And you're not gonna drink at all?!"

"Ruby,don't make me go into it,it'll kill your mood all together and ruin the night for you..."

"Just spit it out,Em!"

"I'm pregnant!"

"Whew!Thank the Gods!I was worried there for a bit,I thought that test was Ruby's!Congratulations,Emma and good girl,using the protection,Red!"

Granny suddenly rolled into the room,looking relieved.Apparently,she was unaware of the tension in the room.This was going to be a fun conversation,she could just tell by the look on the brunette's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait,had a lot going on and I got sidetracked with other fics.But this is priority from now on,anyways.Hope you enjoyed the chapter,maybe comment your thoughts and opinions?~dragon_swan99


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU:Emma and Regina were sleeping together in secret ever since a week or so after she came to town.Long story short,EQ got our Swan pregnant and decided she wanted nothing to do with either the mama or the baby.That would be where our favorite dragon,Maleficent comes in and makes it all better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

~Chapter 21

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME,SWAN,YOU GOT KNOCKED UP AGAIN?!WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND MAKING BABIES ALL THE TIME?YOU EAT,YOU SLEEP,YOU FUCK AND POP OUT A MILLION KIDS!"

Ruby exploded,Emma just watched wide-eyed as her normally calm and supportive friend lost her shit.She knew the brunette hated kids and thought she was a little stupid for getting pregnant,but she didn't think she would react like this.Good gods,this night was already becoming a train wreck and it wasn't even seven o'clock yet.

"Calm down,Ruby,at least this time she's getting married."

Considering it was Granny that said it,those words were actually kind of sweet.Emma appreciated any sort of support at this point,so the she would have accepted them even if they weren't so kind.

Ruby looked at her grandmother,taking a deep breath.

"It's a little hard to calm down,Granny,when I have to help clean up her mess again.At least when I make a mistake,I learn from it and take precaution not to make the same one again."

"Excuse me?Who the fuck said anything about you "cleaning up my mess" and did you just call my babies a mistake?!"

It was Emma's turn to lose her shit this time,Granny wisely rolled her wheelchair out of the way and got her trusty crossbow out.She wasn't going to use it,but it made her feel safe to have it when she was stuck in a room with an angry pregnant savior and her equally pissed off granddaughter going at each other's throats.

"Of course,I have to clean up your mess.You get pregnant,your sperm donor freaks out and bounces.So,I get stuck holding your hand while you decide whether to abort or not and I have to go with you to every appointment and give up my girl's nights because you couldn't keep your stupid legs closed!And yes,I did.Thry are and so is this one or is it five this time around?!"

"Well,I am so sorry that me falling in love and having children is such a horrible burden on you,that it is so hard to be a supportive friend!And my kids,ALL of them are the greatest gifts I could have ever asked for and you can go fuck yourself if you think differently.You know what?Screw this,I don't have to stay here and listen to this.You can go and get drunk,like you wanted and go fuck some random loser just like any other night!Talk about unable to stop spreading your legs,at least I get a beautiful kid out of it.What do you get?Gonorrhea?!"

Granny couldn't hold back any more,she began laughing hysterically as Emma gathered her things and stormed out.

"Sad thing is,you really did get gonorrhea!I didn't think you told her about your night with Hook!"

"Shut up,Granny!"

~☆~

Emma went to back to her house,not expecting anyone to be home.She tossed her bag down on her bed,then went to the bathroom to put the pregnancy test on the sink counter.Strangely,the light was on.

"Emma?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Maleficent's voice,the blonde dragon stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her waist.

"Good gods,you scared the life out of me!Why are you here?I thought you were supposed to be out with Ursula,"

"Sorry,dear,and I decided to stay home.Cruella met up with us early on,she took Ursula home with her and I got bored.Without those idiots to influence me,I really have no desire to go out and do stupid shit.I'm just fine walking around the house butt naked,it's hard to tell the next time I'll get a chance to do it again.Now,why are you home?"

Emma gagged at the image of Cruella and Ursula that was just a nasty pairing all together.But whatever floats their boat,she guessed.

"Gah,why didn't I think of that?!The house is empty,I could have stripped and just enjoyed it!Damn,you really are the smart one in this relationship.And me and Ruby got in a fight,so I left and came home."

Maleficent smirked,nodding and shrugging.

"I won't argue with you,it's a brilliant plan.For the average single adult,that's a simple thing they can do anyday.But for the parent of four kids,it's a never gonna happen again kind of scenario.Take the opportunity while you got it,you can always join in although it will escalate from just wandering the house in the nude if you do.And what did the mutt do?"

"Maybe not after you hear what started the fight,"

Emma said softly,crossing her arms.Maleficent was really supportive and a great Mama to her kids,but she didn't know how her fiancée would react to the pregnancy.But they were getting married tomorrow and the positive test was literally laying right where she could look over and see it,there was really no way out of telling her.

The dragon looked at her worriedly and started to open her mouth and say something,but Emma beat her to it.

"I'm pregnant and she flipped out,there."

"You're pregnant?"

"That's what the test says,"

"Well,before I get my hopes up,take at least two more tests.The first time I checked to see if I was pregnant with Lily,the spell told me I wasn't and I got a surprise when I looked down and had a huge baby bump."

"You're right,they are wrong sometimes.But before that,you said get your hopes up.Does that mean you'll be happy about it if I am?"

"Of course,I will.Not planned,but that doesn't make me love them any less."

Emma sighed in relief and walked over,kissing her quickly before pulling away.

"Good,now I'll go get those tests.You stay here and walk around with your everything out,this is still your night to be free and do whatever the fuck you want before your life becomes about me and the kids."

Emma grinned,Maleficent snorted and stepped back with her arms spread wide.

"Let's just get one thing straight,my life is already and will always be about you and the kids.And just go get the tests from Lily's room,I'll give her the money for more later.Not that she needs them anyways,she's switched to a strict vagina schedule for the next little while."

Emma raised a brow as she went to walk out of the room,tilting her head.

"And you know this how?"

"When you work at Gold's pawnshop,you get a lot of freaky customers and you hear shit whether you want to.Which reminds me,Henry's experimenting with being a cross-dresser.So,I don't know what that's going to be tomorrow.Good luck with that,he'll be on your side and he won't have my cooky relatives to make it seem less weird."

"Greeeeat,he picks our wedding day to bring out our open-minded mom support.Sometimes,that kid really is a dick."

~☆~

Emma grabbed the six tests Lily had stashed in her bathroom,going back to her and Maleficent's to take them.Her dragon was walking all over the house naked as the day she was born,the two determined to enjoy their night of freedom like they were supposed to.In other words,one was going to walk around nude on one end of the house while the other waited for a positive or negative result before streaking on the other side.

If they stayed in the same area,the night would be made about the maybe baby situation and it would no longer be just wandering naked for the Hell of it and instead turn into the thing that resulted in Emma's current predicament.

So,Maleficent was going to do whatever she pleased and stay away while Emma did the same.They would talk about the tests and everything like that the next morning,but for now they were not in the same place as far as they were concerned.

Negative.

Negative.

Negative.

Negative.

Negative.

Emma bit her lip,waiting and checking her phone while the last test calculated the results.She wasn't sure what she wanted at first,but each - result made her heart sink.

Thirty seconds later,Emma looked down and frowned.

Negative.

So,there it was.She wasn't really pregnant,great.

THUMP!

"It's okay,I just busted my balls on the steps!"

Maleficent called a second later,Emma groaned and banged her head on the wall.And after that stunt,she likely never would be again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't see that one coming,did ya?!I know,I'm evil.Sorry,not sorry.Maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?~dragon_swan99


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU:Emma and Regina were sleeping together in secret ever since a week or so after she came to town.Long story short,EQ got our Swan pregnant and decided she wanted nothing to do with either the mama or the baby.That would be where our favorite dragon,Maleficent comes in and makes it all better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

~Chapter 22

Maleficent did not stop her naked wandering the entire night,actually began dancing and sliding across the floor to 80's music around two in the morning.At this point,Emma yelled for her to"Cut that fucking music off right now,Maleficent,nobody wants to listen to Cindy Lauper while you got your dick hanging out in the early hours of the morning!I'm sure your girls do just want to have fun,but they can do it some other time!"

"You know,I don't know if I wanna marry you after that attitude or not!You're kind of mean to me when the babies aren't around..."

"You cannot call me mean after you have tortured my poor innocent ears with that harpie in lipstick singing about girls wanting to have fun over and over again for the last four fucking hours!And if you fall again,I will not help you up.Instead,I will take a picture and get you one of those life alert necklaces!"

"People love Cindy Lauper!And you it's not my fault you waxed the floors and didn't tell me!"

"NOBODY loves Cindy Lauper,even Cindy Lauper does not love Cindy Lauper.She sucks,deal with it.People of her time couldn't even stand her,let it go and move on to something that might not make me want to stab a spear through my ears!And I never waxed the floor,my mom did.Take it up with her!"

"Whatever and maybe I will!"

"Yeah,good luck with that.Let me know how it goes,"Hey,Snow,I need to have a talk with you.You waxed my floor while I was supposed to be out for the night,but I came home and busted my saggy balls on the banister because I thought it was a good idea to slide on the floor naked!"I bet that will go over well!"

Maleficent laughed loud enough to be heard halfway across the house,Emma smiled softly and wiped her eyes.Unknown to her soon-to-be wife,she had been locked up in the bathroom crying for the last little while.After the information settled in that she was not pregnant,she realized just how much she wanted that baby she thought she was carrying for those few hours.

She had spent so much of that time worried about other people's reactions,she didn't even take the time to think about her own feelings.Everybody told her they should wait to have more kids,but she really didn't want to.Why should she?She had been pregnant three times,once with Henry,the twins,and then a miscarriage a while back only Maleficent knew about.None of those times had she planned on having a kid and she was too scared to be happy about them,now she was in a good place in her life and it was a perfect time for a baby.But here she was,looking at six negative tests.Maybe it wasn't meant to be,she would only ever just have three kids-four,if you counted Lily.

Lily was already grown and quite frankly,a fucking disaster of a human being.She loved her,she did.But the girl was a train wreck and a ticking time bomb,just waiting to lose it on anyone at any given moment.And Henry,he was half-way grown and having babies of his own.The twins were great,but they were growing so fast themselves and even now her mom and dad stepped in and kept them most of the time.

THUMP!

"Don't worry,my ass broke my fall.Totally didn't break that vase your mom sent last week,by the way!"

Okay,maybe she didn't need to have another baby.She was marrying an overgrown infant!

"I wasn't,you've overfallen your worries.Kind of like on those mobile games,you only get so many gems for special things.But instead it's you getting your dick caught in a cabinet and rushing to your aide,you're going to have to wait another six hours to get one fuck given back.And you actually did not,I did.But then I felt bad and glued it back together,just toss it and I'll blame the cat."

She heard her wife snort.

"Lovely,Emma,really.And we don't have a cat..."

"So lie and say we got one,siamese and we named it fluffy.Belle got one,I can use it to impersonate Fluffy if she gets too nosey."

"Hun,wouldn't it be easier on us all to just tell the truth than go with that lie?"

"Yeah,but you gotta admit it would be funny listening to her call for the invisible cat and tell everyone about Fluffy sounding like a crazy lady."

"True,true.But her wedding gift to us is her staying away for a week and I don't want to take any chances of pissing her off and taking it away,so let's just keep it simple and say it fell."

"Works for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter than usual,sorry about that.Next chapter will be much longer to make up for it,it's just a bad day and I really wanted to update today.Anyways,hope you enjoyed the chapt.Maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?~dragon_swan99


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU:Emma and Regina were sleeping together in secret ever since a week or so after she came to town.Long story short,EQ got our Swan pregnant and decided she wanted nothing to do with either the mama or the baby.That would be where our favorite dragon,Maleficent comes in and makes it all better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

~Chapter 23

"Oh,Emma,you look so beautiful."

Snow gushed as she looked at Emma in her dress,it was pretty old-fashioned and that was the appeal for the red-head.It was white and lacey,with a high neck and sleeves that came down over her hands.Her hair was curled,barely brushing her shoulders and covered by a lacey veil.She looked beautiful as she ever had,but she felt horrible.

A hand unconsciously touched her stomach,the action not very noticeable with her mother's attention on her make-up and playing with the dress.She couldn't believe she wasn't really pregnant,her stomach was now flat and childless.

As much as they had sex,how was she not knocked up?!Was something wrong with her?Or Maleficent?It just didn't make sense to her,she furrowed her brows as she continued to think over what could possibly be keeping them from having a baby.

Unknown to her,the very same woman encouraging her to be a good mother to the twins and to have a happy life with the dragon was the same one that made a deal behind Emma and Maleficent's backs with Rumpelstiltskin to keep her daughter from getting pregnant again.Even though the man himself was against the idea and really did support the couple,he could not resist a deal.Literally,he had to make it when offered.Try to put the imp behind him all he wanted to,but the magic was still there and he was left suffering for his horrible mistake of accepting that identity all those years ago.

~☆~

Snow loved her grandchildren,she really did and she loved that Emma was accepting responsibility and taling on the role as a mother.But she did not want to risk having anymore dragon babies,Maleficent was still evil as ever in her eyes and she didn't want that darkness passed onto her grandchildren.The twins would never come into their dragon heritage,thanks to a little help from Blue.But she couldn't save them all like that.The only solution was to make sure they never reproduced again,that way Emma would not have any more freakish babies to tie her down to the Queen of Darkness.

Sure,they were getting married.But divorce was always an option,that and slaying the dragon that had stolen her precious princess's heart and innocence.Maybe,just maybe her plan would keep the wedding from happening.Bring the old love in and knock the new one out of the way,she would deal with splitting the Evil Queen from her baby girl later.Maleficent was much worse,in her eyes.She actually could and would hurt Snow,Regina didn't have it in her and everyone knew it.

After Emma went to the restroom to relieve herself or do whatever,she set her plan into motion and brought Regina into the room she had been helping her daughter get ready in.Only,she failed to mention to the Mayor why she was there at all.

"Snow,why on earth am I here?In case you didn't know,Emma and Mal are in no way my biggest fans right now."

"I need you to break up Emma and the dragon,remind her that she loves you and stop this shit show from happening.My daughter cannot marry that bitch,I can't pretend to be supportive any longer!"

Regina looked at her,shaking her head.

"HELL NO!DO YOU WANT MY SON TO NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN,YOU TWISTED,LITTLE SHIT?!I HAVE KEPT AWAY AND GIVEN THESE TWO ALL THE SPACE IN THE WORLD IN AN ATTEMPT TO HAVE THE SMALLEST CHANCE OF FIXING OUR RELATIONSHIPS AND HERE YOU ARE FUCKING ALL THAT UP BY TRYING TO GET ME IN YOUR MESSED UP PLAN OF RUINING THEIR WEDDING!EMMA,YOUR MOTHER'S A DIRTY BITCH,DON'T LISTEN TO ANY ADVICE SHE GIVES YOU!GOOD LUCK WITH THIS SHIT SHOW OF A WEDDING!"

Regina dissappeared in a puff of purple smoke and in that moment,it was official that the former Queen has lost her shit.Emma walked out of the bathroom and glared at her mother,more hatred in her face than she had ever seen.

"Get.Out.Now."

The words were deadly calm,Snow wasted no time high-tailing it out of there.Happiest day of her life,huh?Maybe the brat had succeeded in ruining her daughter's special day,just not the way she thought she would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter,maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?~dragon_swan99


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU:Emma and Regina were sleeping together in secret ever since a week or so after she came to town.Long story short,EQ got our Swan pregnant and decided she wanted nothing to do with either the mama or the baby.That would be where our favorite dragon,Maleficent comes in and makes it all better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

~Chapter 24

Emma rubbed her head,taking a deep breath.Either she could tell Maleficent now and ruin the day for her,too.Or she could keep her mouth shut for the next few hours and let her soon-to-be-wife have a sliver of a chance of enjoying their day...until she gets pissed the red-head kept it from her so long,she sighed.Both options,she got bit in the ass.If she told her now,the wedding would be put on the back-burner once again and the main focus would be killing Snow and figuring out what she did.

There was another choice she could go with,pretending to be sick.Then,no one would blame them for calling off the wedding and putting it off for a few days...or more likely weeks.But she would still have to talk to Maleficent about everything and then it was hard to tell if there would be a wedding at all,they'd be too busy trying to undo the damage her mother caused.

"I just came back to apologize for losing my temper and tell you I had nothing to do with that mess,"

Regina said when she popped back into the room,scaring the shit out of Emma.

"Ah!It's fine,I don't blame you.And I know,you didn't.Even in your Evil Queen days,I don't think you would have been that twisted.I would know,I used to fuck you before you changed your ways.You were a cunt,yet I still don't think you would stoop to that manipulative,sick,batty excuse of a human being that is my mother."

Regina shrugged,not a bit offended.She knew how horrible she used to be and still kind of was and even if she did get a bit upset,she had no right.As it was,she was tip-toeing on egg shells with the Savior and her fiancée.She wasn't about to go crying over an insult that wasn't even really meant to be an insult,that is the one thing that would push her all the way back to a point where they had absolutely nothing to do with her again.It took a lot of time,but with a lot of help from Henry,therapy with Archie,and talks with David,she finally got the dragon and her swan to open up to the possibility of a friendship.Nothing and she meant nothing could ever make her mess that up.

"True enough,what are you going to do now?"

"I have no idea,I am so torn.On the one hand,it is my fucking wedding day and the woman I love is in the room a few doors down getting ready to walk out and celebrate it with me.But then I now have information that my mother sabotaged us and is the reason we can't have a baby together,I don't know whether to say something now or wait.Ugh!"

"Would you like to hear my thoughts or just have me listen while you figure it out for yourself?"

"Some help might be necessary,I'm indecisive as Hell and this is a really hard spot I'm in right now."

"Wait,Mal will be upset either way.At least if you wait,you get to let her and maybe even yourself have a chance to enjoy the day.You can laugh,have fun,finally tie the knot,show off the fact that you made the committment.You'll take pictures,feed each other cake,and throw the bouquiet for the next victim--I mean...lucky person...and then you can tell her what happened with Snow before you have your honey moon."

"You got a point,she has been really excited for this day.Last week,she bought a calender for the specific purpose of counting down the days.I just don't want to keep a secret from her like that,"

"Guess what,"

Regina smiled,Emma raised a brow.

"What?"

"You just solved your problem,"

"Huh?"

"You said you just didn't want to keep secrets from her now,that was a  pretty clear answer.Now,I'm going to go back home and let you deal with your business."

"Well,I guess you're right,I did.And you don't have to,stay.Henry needs someone to fix his tie,I don't know how to and Mal tried to set it on fire when he went to her the other night.Fun fact,formal wear and my dragon DO NOT go together in any situation.So,when you see Lily wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt,you know what's up with that."

Emma cringed at the last part,shaking her head before gathering her skirts and heading towards Maleficent's room.

Regina blinked,then grinned.She got an actual invite to the wedding and got to spend time with her son,turns out patience and being less of a dickish person had good results.Maybe she should be nice and helpful more often...nah!Special occasion,that's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back after a long break!Sorry it took so much time to update,had a lot going on.Hopefully,I can get back to writing every day.We'll see,anyways.I hope you enjoyed the chapter,maybe comment your thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Really want to apologize for Regina here.In the beginning,please try not to get too upset with me over the way I am writing her.I love her as much as everyone else,so later on it will get better.Hang in there for a bit,it'll be worth it.Anyways,hope you enjoyed what I have written so far.Maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on~Dragon_swan99


End file.
